Sunrise
by ninja awesome monkey
Summary: years after breaking dawn. Nessie starts to have feelings for Jacob. but can it ever work out?
1. Chapter 1

Sunrise

I woke up the sun slanted into my eyes. I looked around my room seeing my oak wood closet that my Aunt Alice had given me for my last birthday in it held rack after rack of cloths. I pushed myself till I sat on the edge of my bed. I wore a black T-shirt that was ten sizes to big with short PJ shorts underneath.

I quickly ran to the banister and jumped from the second floor to the first. The stairs where inconvenient to myself I would much rather do this then have to walk all the way down… I stopped in mid thought when I saw him, he sat at the table laughing at a joke that I didn't hear my father laughed along with him. My Aunt Rosalie stood in the corner glaring at both of them. I walked into the room. He stopped laughing to look at me why did he always have to look at me that way like he forgot how I looked every time or any time he didn't see me he was blind but when he saw me he could see me again. I loved that look. Every time my heart would beat twice as hard and I would get dizzy. I shifted my weight uncomfortably

"Hey Jacob."

"Hey there Nessie good sleep I hope" he said with a smile curving his lips.

"Wonderful" I laughed. I skipped over to the couch and landed beside my dad.

"Bonjour mon père"

"Ah, comment tu dors mon chéri?" he responded

"Très bon" I laughed when I looked over at Jacob who had a confused look on his face.

"Its French Jake" Edward shouted

"I know that…" Jacob looked down sheepishly at his cup of coffee. I laughed louder then before.

It was not a minute later when my uncle Emmett and my mother walked through the door.

"Look who's awake!" my uncle shouted I knew what was going to happen in that split second why I did not fight back was something of a mystery before I could get that hull thought through my head I was pinned on the ground my uncle towering over me "Taken down… like a girl" with that comment I reacted I pushed up off the ground and pushed my uncle with all my force. He went flying and luckily the door was still open from their arrival because he went shooting out the door and a few meters out the other side.

"You should look your self in the mirror before you say that" I called out

Jacob snickered as well my dad and mother did too. With that comment he came flying to the door and stopped to look at me with a glare that would have killed

"Alright let's not get this out of hand, I still want some of my daughter left Em." My mother said before coming up and hugging me tightly. I smiled up at her before walking over and sitting by Jacob. As much as I tried I could not block out herring my father walk over to my mother and whispering in her ear "good morning" and "how he had a lovely night" like thought he didn't know I could hear.

" I've got a surprise for you today." Jacob said into my ear his lips almost brushing my ear. I shivered which was out of line since he was unbelievably hot, in temperature anyway… I saw my father glance at me with a blank face. I blushed when I remembered he could read my thoughts drifting. I shock my head clearing my thoughts.

"What is it?" I whispered back

"Mmm, I cant tell you it's a secret" Jacob chuckled and smiled. I felt as if my legs had turned into jelly. I hadn't always been like this. This mushy blob of feelings for Jacob. Only recently had I realised this fact that I was truly well… falling you know for him. My father once again looked at me. I rubbed my forehead and looked down blushing a deep red. It seemed that I had gotten this trait from my mother my father would always say that when he saw me blush that I was exactly like my mother in that way.

"You won't even give me a hint?" I asked

"Nope, Now go get ready or we won't even be going."

"AHA so we are going some where I can read you like a book Jake"

he rolled his eyes then shoved me

"Just go get ready" though he couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

I ran up the stairs excited about the day in front of me


	2. Chapter 2

I looked in my closet looking at each pair of clothing hanging up. I still had no idea what me and Jacob would be doing and I didn't know what I was going to wear. I groaned again for the fifth time.

"What's wrong?" a voice came from behind me. I jumped up and twirled around so fast that there seemed to be no movement at all how did someone sneak up on me!? When I saw the face I was relived and embraced

"Hey mom, oh nothing I was just trying to find something to wear today I'm having no luck." I said darting my eyes away.

"Hm… well I would say just a pair of jeans and a T-shirt but if Alice saw you she probably hurt me…" she said looking into my closet. I rolled my eyes at my mothers comment Aunt Alice would never hurt my mother for she favoured her as a sister I swear sometimes you would think the where glued to the hip. "You don't usually have trouble finding what to wear? Anything special happening today?" She said looking into my eyes suspiously.

"No, you know just uh… trying to figure it out fells like I have worn everything in this closet." I said looking at the floor I really should work on my lying ability's but in the past it seemed like I would never have to use them you know with a father that can read your every thought. For once my mother was not fooled by my lie she has been getting better reading faces.

"Tell me Nessie." She looked at me sternly. I looked up at her to see her face was a hard mask I had made this worst then I should of.

"Mom it's nothing bad! Don't worry I'm just uh…nervous." For once in my life I could not get words out of my mouth

"About what honey?" my mother said her face seemed more concerned then angry like before

"Well… Jacob is taking me out today, not like a date or anything but he didn't tell me where we are going I'm nervous because I don't know what to wear, like what if I wear a rain coat and we go to an in-door pool or something." I said though that was not entirely true why I was nervous it was party true like maybe 2% true. She let out a snicker

"Ok, well if that's all you nervous about then there is really to be nervous about just ask him." She said though she said "all" a tone higher then the rest of the sentence.

"Um, ok thanks mom!" I said and turned around to look deeper into my closet when suddenly I saw it my outfit I would wear a jeans with a designer tank top the had design on it. It was perfect it didn't say "oh I love you Jacob Black!" I mean "oh I like you a little to much Jacob Black" but it said "yea I can kick butt and still look hot" I snickered to myself at the thought

I looked at myself once again in the mirror my hair was down in curls I wore light jeans with black boots. I sighed and decided that there was nothing ells I could do to my appearance. I took two steady breaths before walking out the door slowly. I walked down every step on the stair case.

"Go any slower and you will turn Gray" a deep voice said from the bottom of the stairs I looked up to see Jacob smiling

"Well I got all the time in the world I don't need to rush" I said

"Hm, that doesn't sound like you are always running everywhere I can't keep up with you half of the time"

"Well… I inherited my father's speed I'm not going to put it to waste." I said smiling

"Alright I will give you that your father is quick. Ok but I do want to leave today"

I stood there for a few second regaining my strength in my legs

"Fine, bye" he said laughing he turned around and started walking,

"Hey! Wait" I flew to his side "Jeez you are so patient."

"I know right, sometimes I just amaze myself, you should fell lucky to be in my present everyday" he smiled. I rolled my eyes then laughed.

I climbed into his rabbit. Through out the years he never gave his car or his "baby" as he called it. The engine roared and before long we where speeding down the high way.

"Now ill have to blind fold you." He said looking over at me

"Blind fold? Where are you taking me?"

"I cant tell you" he said

"You know ill just be able to see through the fabric." I said

"not this, made it myself it is a half vampire blind fold made specially you wont be able to see anything" he smiled proudly to himself. I had to adamant he was very clever for thinking of it and coming up with a blind fold thick enough for me not to see. I quickly snapped it around my head, Jacob had been right I couldn't see anything. We drove for another few minutes until we came to a stop. I felt a warm hand gently curve around my hand

"Ok careful now watch your head." He said and lead me out of the car our hands held the other.

"Jake I'm a half vampire not a human."

"Right."

He lead me through the woods we walked by bushes and flowers the leafs smelled fresh and clean.

"Ok just a few more steps." He said "Alright stop…ready?"

"Yep I'm pretty sure"

"So is that a yes or a maybe?" he asked I could hear the smile in his voice

"Just take this blind fold off of me Jacob." He laughed

he drew of the blind fold and what was in front of me was amazing… a small house sat in front of me it sat on a cliff over hanging the ocean

"I know your parents don't want you to stay at my house for slumber parties and such…" he paused and laughed " so I got you this you know if you want to come and stay here for a few days to just you know get away…get your own personal space. And I'm not coping your parents. I couldn't find any other material then wood. My house is only a little walk that way" I let out a breathless laugh

"Its amazing Jake! It's just what I need!"

He looked down at his feet "yea I know that you are getting older and sometimes you just need personal space."

I ran and hugged him my hand could hardly touch each other around his large muscular frame. He hesitated but then wrapped his arms around me I let out a long sigh felling his warmth seep into my body. It took me a few seconds to realize that we hadn't split apart yet. I took a shy step back I had let the hug go on for nearly a minute. I blushed and looked to the ground. His had came up and grazed my cheek, I looked up to see him only inches away. He let out a sigh and dropped his hand

"So want to see the inside?" he said in a mummer

"yeah." I said though there was something I wanted to do much more though I wouldn't dare to say it.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the entrance of the house. The floors were dark oak wood. The walls where painted a light brown. There was a coach and a chair pointing towards the fire place. I walked down to two sets of doors on the other side of the room. I traced the lines in the wood and looked back at Jacob he stood silently at the door way analyzing each movement I made.

"You did all this…" I said looking around the room again. His eyes looked lovingly at me he strode forward slowly keeping his eyes on me

"Do you like it?" He asked when he was close enough that I could fell his warmth.

"Of course Jake how couldn't I? Its amazing… how did you even afford all of this?"

"I had help from a little annoying vampire." He said looking into my eyes

"Alice?"

"Yes" he said not taking his eyes away. It took all my strength to look another way

"What are through those doors?" I pointed back to the doors I had marvelled at.

"Why don't you go look?" I looked back at him before gliding forward to the two doors I opened the first to see a simple bathroom with one shower and one toilet. The floor was a black marble there was a white sink on the side and then a window at the end of the room. I looked back and came out I stared at the other door. I twisted the knob to find a large bedroom in front of me. Leaning against the wall was a king size bed with a dark blue confronter. With two large white pillows on each side of the headboard.

"Alice did this room I didn't really know if you would want a girly room or not, but I suppose you haven't changed." He said. I snickered then swirled around to shove him. He laughed and then walked back to my side "and uh…yep this is it" he looked down at me and for a quick second I thought I saw something cross his face something so foreign that I had never seen before on his face was it almost like desire? He quickly looked away "so uh you want to go back to my house or the beach or back home you know what ever you want." He said a little to loud

"Oh yea of coarse what I want why is it always what I want? You know I'm not a baby anymore I can do what other people want." I said walking away

"Hmm… anything I want?" he said walking closer to me. My skin became burning hot the blush under my skin heated.

"Yeah…" I said breathlessly

"Do you know what I want?" he said in barley a whisper

"No…"

"I want to go get something to eat! I'm staving thought you never ask!" he shouted. I stood up and spun around to see him laughing though I was laughing too I couldn't resist to punch him in the arm.

"Human or vampire food?" He asked

"Hmm, how about human I'm felling a little more human today."

"As you wish." He said a whisper

We got to the diner little then five minutes later. I got sat down at a small table that Jacob had trouble with . Size wasn't good for every situation. The diner was a small family owned one it had black and white floors and plain white walls not nearly as beautiful as my house. These word sounded funny I had a house now…how strange.

"Not to shabby" Jacob said

"Yeah good job Jake" I said and grinned

"I'd like to thank my father for showing me this restraint every time we went by." He said smiling at me. I let out a few short chuckles. I hadn't realised until the waiter interrupted that Jacob and I had been staring into each others eyes.

"What do you want to drink?" the waiter said in a sort of snotty way she looked to be in her mid forties

"I will have a sprite…please." Jacob said

"I'll just stay with the water thanks." I said looking back at Jacob.

We got our food over thirty minutes later. Jacob ate a large burger while I ate a steak, rare.

"So do you think you will go to high school next year?" Jacob asked

"Edward said I should wait tell we move he said that we would probably soon anyways." I said taking another bite out of my steak.

"Hm…" he finally took In a deep breath

We finished soon after

"Back to your house?" he said after a long breath. My face fell at first back to my house where there was awake vampire looking over our every move when I suddenly remembered I had my own house. We would be going back to my house… alone… the thought sunk deeper and deeper into my head

"Sure." I said casually though my head was in a frenzy wondering what I should do or say.

We arrived at MY house at about 4:00 O'clock. I walked in and dropped down in the large couch. A few seconds later he collapsed beside me.

"Good lunch." He said with a grin.

"Yeah."

"Nessie…I" he said looking towards me

"Yes" I looked back

"I…I…um I need to use the bathroom" he said in a rough voice rubbing the back of his neck

"Well you know where it is." I said closing my eyes.

"Yeah…right" he got up in one graceful movement that stunned me. He was in the bathroom in less then three passes. I sat there my eyes closed. I was about to drift of when I felt a warm touch on my check.

"Maybe I should leave you are tired." He said with a frown he got up

"NO! I mean…yea I guess." I said a little louder then I intended. He smiled down at me before walking out the door.

I called home telling them that I would be staying at my house for the night. I climbed into my large bed gazing up at the ceiling. A small tear trickled down my cheek though my family couldn't cry I could. I felt confused it seemed that Jacob was at the same level as me but he seemed to be backing away every time it seemed we were getting closer. I let my mind drift until I could no longer hold my eyes open I closed them and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up and shout upright. I was panting loudly and I felt hot. Tears came to my eyes as I started to cry my dream was one that I have had many times since I encountered the Volturi the dream seemed real every time. I grabbed my cell phone on the side table I hit speed dial it only took three rings till he answered

"Hello?" he said in a drossy voice

"Hey it's me… I had the dream again… do you think you could come over?" I said chewing my nails

"Yeah…yeah I'll be there in a few minutes." He answered quickly "See you soon" he said then hung up. I sat on my bed till I herd the door ring I walked over my confronter wrapper around me. I opened the door and there he stood as he had promised.

"You rang." He said with a cooked grin

**Please review. I will try to Wright more tomorrow probably a longer chapter. Thank you to all who have already reviewed ******


	4. full moon

**Here is chapter 4 if you guys have any suggestions on what I should do in the story please tell. And I'm going to start naming the chapters. But what ever ok here it is.**

**Chapter 4**

**Full moon**

I stood in the door way for two extra minutes staring at him his hair was wet from the rain and he wore only jeans. He saw that I was staring at his shirtless chest and shifted his weight.

"Uh sorry about the shirt thing I had to leave quick to get over here" he said stepping inside.

"Oh you came here in wolf form?"

"Of cores it's the fastest way." He said looking around the room. "Are you okay? Was it the same as the others?"

"Yeah. We where all in the field and then they started to attack us. My mom couldn't keep up the shield and then…" my eyes closed and tears started to run down my cheeks. He ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me

"Hey…Hey its okay. I will never let anything happen to you never." He said a strong voice.

I cried for another few minutes till I pulled away.

"Thanks Jake for coming I don't know what you would do with out you."

"I'm sure you would figure it out." He said looking me in the eye

"No, Jake I wouldn't. You are one of the few people that when I'm around I fell absolutely safe. And like you complete me and I…" I stopped scared to say the word. I took a few deep breaths. I closed my eyes and looked at the ground "and… I…I…I love you."

I didn't dare look up at his face I was sure he was disgusted how could he ever love someone like me. After five minutes I decide to look up when I opened my eyes I was surprised to see him only inches away from my face. My breath stopped and I stared at him.

"Nessie, I have loved you for so long." He whispered he put his hand on either side of my face he moved his head forwards till I could fell his hot breath on my face. He stopped for only a few seconds before leaning all the way and pressing his soft lips against mine. Our lips moved together as one, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I had thought about this moment so many times before but I could never imagine it could be so…well good. It seemed as if we had been doing this all along. When we broke apart he whispered my name into my ear. I pulled him back to my lips and kissed him for what seemed a century.

After we broke apart for the third time he whispered "I have to go"

"No, stay" I said breathlessly. He grinned showing his white teeth.

"It's almost morning Nessie you mom and dad will be here soon and I much rather not get killed."

"Do I have to tell them?" I asked my face twisted at the thought

"I wish you would but if you aren't ready you don't have to just try not think about it around your father." He said. I let out a breathless laugh

"Easy for you to say." I said. He let out a loud chuckle "I'll see you today?"

"Yes of cores" he said and stood up he walked to the door and looked back "I love you." He said

"I love you too" and with that he walked out of the door soundlessly.

I dropped like a brick on my bed. I closed my eyes and thought over last night. It was surely one of the best in my existence. I day dreamed until I fell asleep

I woke up with a soft kiss to my forehead

"Honey wake up" a soft voice whispered. I opened my eyes to see my mother and father standing over me

"Oh hey, Morning." I said and rubbed my eyes

"Do you want to go hunting Nessie?" Dad said

"Uh yeah, sure, sure." I jumped up in one swift movement and grabbed a pair of cloths and jumped into them I came back into the living room where my father sat with my mother in his lap.

"Let's go you two love birds" I said. They both laughed and we headed out the door.

I took down my second deer when I herd a noise coming from a near by bush. I turned my head sharply around, I looked back my mother and father where almost two miles away trying to find a few lions. I looked back at the bush and crouched down in a hunting position. I stepped slowly towards the bush when a huge man stepped out I snarled and launched myself at him. I pinned him to the ground when I realized who he was. I jumped back onto my feet and blushed

"Oh sorry Jake."

"No problem." He stood up and brushed off pieces of grass and twigs off his shirt "where are your parents?" he asked

"Over there, they are looking for a few lions." I said pointing backwards

"In that case…" he said and stepped forward and kissed my lightly on the lips I had forgot how good kissing Jacob was. It was a short kiss. When he stepped back he looked over my shoulder. "Have you told them yet?"

"Um…not really just give me awhile" I said looking at him

"As long as you need"

"So what are we doing today?" I asked my heart speed at the thought of being alone with Jake

"Hmm…I don't know what do you want to do?" he asked

"I have no idea anything that's with you." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. I suddenly herd a noise approaching and I jumped back wards away from Jacob only a few seconds later did my parent arrive

"Hey there Jake!" my mother yelled

"What brings you out here?" my dad asked

"I was just patrolling these grounds and I happened to come across Nessie" he said shifting his weight

"Well we did just finish but if you want to go hunt your welcomed." Edward responded.

"Actually I have to take you daughter I promised her I would go cliff diving with her."

"Oh of cores see you later then dear." My father said coming over to hug me. My mother looked back and forth between us.

"Have a good time honey." My mother said hugging me though she gave a quick suspicious glare. Once they where gone I ran up to him and jumped into his arms without thinking I gave him a kiss. When I pulled away he chuckled

"Shall we then?" he asked I just simply nodded my head.

At six O'clock I came back to the family house Alice came running up to me

"Nessie! Did you like you house?" she called out

"Oh yes its wonderful Aunt Alice it was just what I need!"

"Well I hope you thanked Jacob he was the one who came up with the idea"

"Yes I did thank him" I blushed at the comment. She looked at me confused at my blush

"Alice with have to leave now if we are ever going to get there." Jasper yelled from the front door. I looked back at him then at Alice

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Oh, me and Jasper and taking a second honeymoon we are going to a remote place in México."

"Have fun!" I yelled at her when she walked forwards to her mate. She waved once before walking out the door. I walked forwards. Rosalie and Emmett stood in the kitchen

"Hey there kido!" Emmett yelled

"Hey, do you know where my dad or mom are?" I asked

"I don't think you want to know but there in there cottage" Emmett snickered Rosalie giggled a little as well. I cringed at the thought it was hard to have a mother and father who couldn't keep there hands off each other at lest I knew they would never split apart.

"I think I'm going to go back to my house and sleep there" I said and turned around

"Okay goodnight!" He yelled I ran out the door and north where my House stood.

When I got there it had just started to rainI came in and got a towel to dry myself off when I saw something on the counter a small piece of paper laid on top. I picked the small piece of paper and read the words

Dear Nessie

I had a wonderful time today and I have yet another surprise for you (I know I'm so generous) if you go on your back porch you may find out the surprise.

Love Jacob

I looked over the note a second time my heart beating abnormally. My skin began to burn up, I put down the towel and walked towards the door which lead out to my porch over looking the ocean. I stepped out to see the deck walls surrounded by candles, a soft melody played in the back round, the sun was just setting. The rain was putting out many of the candles and then my eyes fell on him he stood with a grin. He wore a black shirt with dark pants.

"Would you care to dance Miss Cullen?" he asked and walked up to me. I stared at him a grin begging to form on my face. He took my hand and put his other hand on my waist. He began to twirl and move back and forth across the deck it seemed like my life had a true meaning to it know. With the last beats of the song he bent over to softly kiss my on the lips.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and give any suggestions. **


	5. un welcomed news

**Un welcomed news.**

I slowly regain conscience only a few hours later when I fell asleep. I felt a pair of arms tighten around me. I smiled when I remembered he had stayed. Stayed for the night to protect me form my nightmares. I felt him lean down to kiss my neck. I giggled and sat up.

"Mmm good morning beautiful." He said in a husky voice that was…well very sexy.

"Right back at you" I said with a grin

"I'm beautiful?"

"Mhm" I whispered leaning towards him slowly

"Beautiful eh? Not handsome or sexy or hot?" he asked. I paused inches away from his face my breath washed over his face.

"Nope take it or leave it or leave it. Anyway it takes a real man to admit his beautiful." I said smiling

"Hmm fine" he kissed me smiling. I sat up on my knees and leaned down to him I wrapped my arms around his neck which slowly went up to his dark hair. we sat there in each others arms kissing, I think I'll have to change my best moment in existence to this. We could have been kissing for only a few minutes or hours I wouldn't of notice it wasn't until I herd a loud in tack of breath did I rip my lips from Jacob's and look to the door way to where the noise came form. There stood my Aunt Alice her mouth hanging open. My eyes bulged out when I realised what she had seen. Jacob was off the bed and was standing on the other side of room in less then a second. I sat there my eyes bulging my mouth open while I watched my aunt with the same expression on her face. I tried to get one word out but couldn't find my vocal box. We all stood and sat there looking at each other. It was Ten minutes later before Jacob spoke

"Uh…Alice!...I thought you and Jasper Were going to México?" he said in a loud voice. She looked at him

"We where but our flight got cancelled so we decide to go in a few weeks…." She said in almost a whisper

"Oh" he said. I sat there looking at her trying to find my voice

"Alice I… I was going to tell you or someone soon I was to scared though." I said

"How long has this been going on?" she said sternly ignoring my comment

"Only since yesterday." Jacob called out

"And you are already in bed together!" she said it in almost a whine

"NO!" we both yelled at the same time

"No…no!" I yelled

"No! Alice I was only there because…you know how Nessie has nightmares. I was keeping her company." Jacob said

"Oh yeah you keep her company very well!" Alice said sarcastically

"Alice don't get mad at him! I was the one who asked him to stay and the one who kissed him" I called out jumping to my feet

"I'm not through with you missy!" she shouted

"Why are you so angry? I thought you were the only person who would understand!" I yelled right back at her. She took two deep breaths

"I'm not mad at you or Jacob Nessie, but you don't realize how dangerous this is. IF you were to sleep together and you were to become pregnant it would be deadlier then when Bella was Pregnant with you…I knew this was coming I just knew it!" she looked towards the ground

"You mean Nessie would never be able to get pregnant?" Jacob asked in a quite voice

"No." she said sternly. I looked over towards Jacob who was looking at me. This news was a shock and horrible. I wasn't saying I would want to be pregnant right now but I did day dream that in the future me and Jake would have two or three children. It seemed as if one of my dreams was being shattered and it seemed that Jacob was having the same thought go through his head. To never have children just like the rest of the females in our house hold. I didn't realise Alice was mumbling to her self, tell she looked up

"Just tell me your going to be safe." She said looking me in the eye

"I promises, and plus there is nothing to worry about Alice." I said she looked at me and shock her head

"For now" she mumbled she started to walk for the door

"Alice! Please don't tell my parents yet you have gave me a taste of what's its like and I don't know if I'm ready for that yet." I yelled at her. She groaned

"Fine! But you owe me!" she yelled back I chuckled and was happy to find Alice back in her happy mood. When she had left Jacob came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. When I looked into his eyes I only saw sorrow.

"Jake…are you ok? I know this sucks. I really wanted to have… well you know too but… I don't think its possible." I said

"I know Nessie I'm just sad that's all it seems like I lost something before I even had it." He said in a whisper

"I know" I whispered and with that I leaned my head on his chest though I tried I couldn't help but let tears fall from my eyes though Jacob seemed to be confronting me I felt one or two tears fall onto my head.

The next few day seemed to pass quickly everyday Jacob and I would sneak around going to the beach or the forest. But every day we came back Alice sent us disapproving glares. It seemed as if Jake and I had a large weight over our shoulders teasing us every night when we went to sleep. We both new that we couldn't but we still wanted to. One night we talked about it and how it could never happen for my safety. Though when we talked about all I could think about was "Screw my Safety!" though it seemed that Jacob wouldn't budge.

**Ok here is a short chapter I will Wright once again tomorrow. As usual pleas review and give any suggestions. : )**


	6. uh surprise?

**…Uh Surprise?!**

"I don't deserve you." Jacob whispered. We had just come back from hiking and decided to come back to my house to drink some water and eat.

"I know" I grinned. He chuckled then kissed me again. It was easier to kiss him now it has been only a week since we got together but it seemed that we have been together for years. We sat on my coach in my new house. He leaned towards me making the kiss more intense. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him towards me. I leaned back wards pulling him on top of me. He pushed off of the coach so he was just hovering over me. He pulled back for a second to look into my eyes.

"I love you." He whispered

"I love you too." I whispered he grinned and then brought his lips back to mine. Kissing Jacob was a natural high for me every time I would get dizzy lose my breath and turn to jelly he truly had me wrapped around his pinkie.

We ran quickly back to the family house after thirty minutes at my house…eating. I reminded myself that I couldn't think of Jacob since my father was home. Alice had left yesterday with Uncle Jasper to México. We ran through the forest. Jacob was in his wolf form jumping over fallen trees and around boulders. I speed at the side of him. Running was one of my favourite things to do behind kissing Jacob. I ran up to the front porch Jacob was in the bushes transforming into his human form. I walked into the front room to find my father playing the piano and my mother and grandmother talking on the sofas

"Good afternoon" My dad said from his bench

"You're home late where have you been?" my mother asked getting up from the coach

'Uh I was with Jacob hiking."

"You sure are with him a lot lately." She said frowning "I feel I don't even have a daughter anymore."

"He knows the area the most mom." I replied

"I suppose." She swiftly came over to me and kissed me on the forehead

"Do you want to go hunting with your parents and I?" my grandmother asked

"Well....I'm actually going to Jacob's house for dinner he invited and said his father would really like that so I said I would…" I trailed off they all looked at me with blank faces.

"Hey guys!" Jacob yelled from the doorway. I looked back at him to see him with a large grin "Looks like its about to rain" He said shouting me a glance my thoughts started to drift on to the dance on the porch of my house and him kissing me today on my coach and how he had… I suddenly stopped in mid thought and realized my father had stopped playing his piano. I stared at him closely looking at his reactions. He just sat there staring down at the keys. I realized that had herd my every though. UGH I couldn't keep one secret from one person well at lest I was able to keep it for awhile. He then turned his head to look at me horrified. Ugh I was such a potty…brain.

"Now dad I can explain I was going to tell you but I thought you would freak out I didn't mean you to hear that!" I shouted he looked at me with a blank face

"What did I miss?" my mother asked

"Nothing!" I yelled

"She's dating Jacob." My father said in a toneless voice

"What! And when did you intend to tell we this?" she yelled. My grandmother got up from the coach and walked over to me

"Uh…surprise I'm telling you know?" I said breathlessly. Jacob rushed over to my side. In that movement my father ran over and came up to his face though Jacob was more then a head taller then my father Jacob still stepped sheepishly half a step back, my fathers face was horrifying.

"How dare you take advantage of my daughter like that!" My mother yelled

"He didn't take advantage of me!" I called out suddenly the hull room was buzzing my father started to yell at Jacob while my mother and I screamed at each other while my grandmother tried to make us quite shouting suddenly my uncle came through the door

"Wooh what's everyone shouting about?" Uncle Emmett asked. We all turned our heads at the same time stared at him for a few seconds figuring out who he was then went back to screaming at each other. After ten minutes every one seemed to calm down.

"I was going to tell you sooner but Aunt Alice freaked out just like you which made me a little more scared." I said breathlessly

"Alice new about you two before your own parents!" my mother shouted

"Well she walked in on us…uh…ha…" Jacob said. My father looked at him with a death glare

"You. Stayed. At. Her. House." He said with a death glare this comment sent a hull new round of screaming

"You had no right staying at her house do you know how dangerous it would be is you two slept together!" my father yelled

"What where you thinking!" my mother yelled. I closed my eyes and stood there silently as my mother and father screamed at Jacob for taking advantage of me and how he should know better. It stung me then that not only could Jacob and I not have children but my own parents didn't approve of us being together. A small tear slid down my check and I felt large hot arms wrap around me

"Get your arms off of her!" my father shouted as soon as I felt the arms around me I felt the yanked off

"Honey? Nessie are you ok…Are you crying hey…hey come her" a second voice said I felt arms wrap around me then cradle me up into his chest

"Uncle Emmett will defend you" He whispered in my ear

"You are just so immature I don't get it!" my dad shouted at Jake once again

"Oh shut up! Edward!" Emmett yelled. My dad whipped his head around to stare at his brother

"But Emmett he could of killed Nessie our sentence her to death!" he shouted

"Do you think that Jacob would do that to Nessie he loves as much as you or Bella dose! He would never put Nessie in that kind of danger! Now will you please shut up because mean while Nessie here who you don't want to get hurt has already been!" he yelled the room went silent and I felt another pair of arms around me they where familiar and the ones I wanted. I struggled and moved into the new ones

"Its ok darling everything is ok I love you its ok" Jacob whispered. Though Jacob was helping me, calming me and though I needed this I felt like a big baby being cradled by him. When I opened my eyes I saw my father and mother looking at us with kinder faces but still not forgiving ones. My father took a deep breath

"I'm sorry Jacob and Nessie for my behaviour." He said in a calm face

"I am also sorry I should have never yelled at you like that honey." My mother said

"I see now that you would never hurt Nessie" my dad said in a small voice

"Thank you" Jacob said "I'm going to take Nessie to my house for we are already late for my fathers diner." He said in a harsh tone "I will return Nessie before ten O' clock for I'm sure you will want her to sleep here tonight." And with that he turned around and walked out the door I hadn't realized we were in a car until we had been driving for more then ten minutes. When he saw my eyes open he smiled

"You okay?" he asked stroking m hair

"Yeah." I whispered. He sighed and kept driving.

We arrived at his house over fifteen minutes later when we got out he came around to meet me

"Nessie I want to tell you something right now. I do love you more than anything ells in the world I would give you my life to save you and no one or anything would get in the way." He said looking into my eyes

"I love you too." I said. He leaned and kissed me. His lips where firm but sweet this kiss was different from all the others. And in that kiss I realized I could never be separated from Jacob that he was part of me now as much as some people would like us not to be together there would never be a big enough reason not to be with Jacob. He was more then just my soul mate he was like my…well I don't think there is any word that describes how much I loved him. And with that thought I felt completely at peace.

**Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! Please oh please! Review it gives me motivation to Wright more every time you review. Ok ninja awesome monkey out.**


	7. Old Faces

**Old Faces **

My dreams where clam for once. They reminded me of my earlier Dreams just shapes and colours and faces of the people who I loved. My world had gone up hill after my parents had found out about me and Jacob. It was easier now then before we didn't have to sneak around and hope not to be caught. My parents seemed to try to give us a chance though sometimes if Jacob would hug me our kiss me on the cheek I would see them shoot a glance of disapproval. The only person who spook they're disapproval was my Aunt Rosalie. She seemed to hate the idea with me and Jacob or in her words "Dog" together. But Jacob or myself didn't care my mother had allowed me once again to sleep in my own house though I loved my family I didn't much appreciate at night when they all couldn't sleep and would find different activities to do in their bed rooms.

I ran through the forest going north to find something quick to drink. I then caught the smell of a Mountain lion close by I soon decide that that would do the trick.

I ran back home and into the front door. My mother stood waiting by the front door along with my father and Jacob

"Alright let's go." Jacob said we all filled into my dads Volvo. We speed toward my grandpa and grandmas house where my mother use to live.

We got there shortly and walked up to the front door. Right when we had stepped on the front porch my grandpa opened the door. He had grey hair and wore jeans with a flannel shirt.

"Hey! sweaty!" he yelled and Hugged my mother tightly

"Hey dad" she said with a grin "great to see you again, I missed you" she looked over his shoulder "Hey Sue!" Sue stood right behind my grandfather her face had a grin on It that almost seemed fake. It must be hard to have a grand daughter as a vampire when your hull life you hated them. My Grandpa stepped around my mother to look at me

"Why There is my little grandchild!" he said and hugged me "How are you Nessie" he said after stepping back

"Really good." I said and looked back to Jacob

"Jacob you look so old!" He yelled though all of us new he did not age "Look at your hair! It's so short!" he shouted Jacob had recently cut his long hair for the summer time. "Well, come in come in!" He shouted hustling us in. we sat on the sofas and started to catch up on things.

It seemed like hours later that we finally had to leave I loved visiting my grandpa. It seemed like I never got to see him anymore and soon we where moving to Alaska. It seemed as if my days, mouths and years went by to quickly. Though I was glade to see Charlie and Sue still happily married they got married when I was little and I got to be the flower girl. I will always remember that for the rest of my life seeing two people who loved each other so much state the love and devotion for everyone around to here. It was almost magical being part of it. We drove home silently in the car looking out the windows at the near by trees and wild life. When we got home I let out a quite yawn. My mother frowned

"You're tired you should go home and sleep." She said

"Hmm…Maybe you're right" I said

"I'll run you home." Jacob said quietly. My father looked up for a quick second but decided not to argue. Jacob and I ran through the forest quickly the tree's streaming by us. We got to my house only minutes later. I walked in and threw the keys onto a near table I walked strait into my bed room and put on my Pyjamas and fell onto the bed. I felt a warm hand touch my head. I had almost forgotten Jacob was there. He climbed into bed next to me and laid down facing towards me. He gently squeezed my hand. After he picked it up and laid it gently onto his cheek.

"What are you doing?" I asked smiling

"I want to hear what you're thinking." He said in a husky voice

"Mmm okay." I said simply and closed my eyes. My thoughts drifted onto nights spent with Jacob, my mother and father… my hull family. My thoughts stayed light until I started to think about Jacob's and I Relationship my thoughts finally drifted towards the issue of me never being pregnant. It wasn't like I couldn't get pregnant it was just if I did it would a little chance that I would survive. I stated to wonder why this would be I was stronger then a human surely I could be strong enough to with hold a half vampire half wolf half human baby.

"To much DNA. Can you image having a person who could run at an incredibly speed and was the prefect hunter and that could also turn into a wolf and become the worlds best fighter? That would be to much power to fit in one person don't forget it would have some human abilities also and would never be strong enough I think it would eventually just explode in your stomach." He said quietly listening to my thoughts. I sighed I loved Jacob so much and to not be able to give him a child killed me. "Its not your fault and even if we could have a child I wouldn't love you more or less. All I care about is keeping you safe." He said. I closed my eyes tighter. Suddenly my phone buzzed I picked it up quickly and answered it

"Hello?" I said in a drossy voice

"Honey! You have to come home quickly there is a emergency!" MY mother shouted

"Wooh, wooh mom what's wrong?" I asked in a worried voice. Jacob looked at my face studying it.

"Just get her quickly!" she said and hung up the phone. I looked at the screen horrified. I jumped out of bed as quickly as I could and rushed out the door Jacob was right behind me transfusing in a wolf. I ran quicker then I had ever in my life. Jacob fell behind me as I raced through the wood the house appeared with lights on. I ran faster and burst through the door. My mother stood in the middle of the room with my father talking to a man. When he turned around I caught my breath

"Hey there Nessie" he said with a grin in the middle of my house stood Nahuel.


	8. Goodnight

**Goodnight**

I stood there staring at him. He had medium length black curly hair that fell just above his chin. He was tanned and wore dark jeans and a dark blue shirt. I hadn't seen him in nearly ten years. He grinned showing all of his white teeth. I stood in amazement he looked so different. I blinked five times before responding

"Uh…Hey…Nahuel" I said shooting my mother a glare this was an emergency I thought she was getting Murdered from the Volturi for crying out loud! I took a sheepish step forward

"Hey! What's the hull-" Jacob stopped in mid sentence when he saw Nahuel. "Uh… Hey Nahuel I didn't know you where…ah in town." He said with a blank face

"Yeah well I wanted to see how Nessie was…" he looked towards me "You look great." He said grinning I darted my eyes back and forth his stare was to…much

"Yeah she dose." Jacob said coming up to me and putting his arm around me. My mother rolled her eye's and mumbled "Not again." I looked back her puzzled. Nahuel seemed to ignore Jacob's Gesture

"So Nessie how are you?" he asked not taking his stare away

"Uh… I'm…I'm good you know… I don't uh..." I stuttered I felt like someone had just taken a rug from under my feet. I looked back and forth from every person. He grinned and pulled his fingers through his hair "Uh… where's your braids?" I asked breathlessly

"Oh… I got them out…Do you like it?" he asked looking towards the ground. His mood swing seemed odd.

"Yeah…It's um nice." I said still whipping my head back and forth

"Nathuel is planning to be staying with us for awhile." My father said

"Oh. He is?" Jacob said tonelessly

"Yeah…well me and Huilen got into a huge fight about drinking from humans. I said it was cruel to waste a perfectly good human's life to quench our thirst for a couple days. She disagreed and I refused to live with her anymore…I had no where to go. And I knew that you guys didn't drink humans and so…Yeah here I am." He said shrugging

"That's so sad." I said frowning "can I do anything to help you?' I asked. Seeing Nahuel sad like that was like seeing a man beat a small helpless kitten it was almost hard to look at

"No…no I'll be fine" he said smiling up at me. I felt Jacob tense up by my side. Jacob leaned down to my ear

"You need to get you're rest." He whispered. Nahuel looked up at me and Jacob. His face began to sink down.

"Uh…Right" I said looking up at Jacob "I'm really sorry Nahuel but I have to go"

"But don't you live here?" he asked

"I-" I was cut off by Jacob

"I built her a house you know just something I thought of…since she's getting older and all." He said. I grimaced up at Jacob

"I'm sorry again…But I'll be back here in the morning maybe we could go out for breakfast or something you know catch up." I said turning around

"Okay night Nessie" He called out. And with that Jacob and I began to run through the woods once again.

When we got into the house I turned back towards Jacob

"You okay? You look a little stressed." I said

"Me Stressed Nah, I just don't think it's a good idea for Nahuel to stay with us." He said walking past me

"And why is that?" I asked walking slowly towards him

"Well you know, he comes from a different area and he might put different thoughts into different people's minds" he said turning around to look me in the eye. I laughed

"Am I getting the feeling that someone is getting a tad bit jealous?" I asked walking into the bed room

"No. I'm not getting jealous I just don't think that… Well for example why do you have to go to breakfast with him tomorrow?" He asked

"Well… He Is my friend and I'm guessing his a little shaken up you know with running away and all" I said "But hey I'm guessing that in that breakfast that I will fall in love with him and forget about you my one true love who completes me." I said laughing he came running around the corner into my bedroom

"Not funny" he said but a grin threatened the side of his lips

"No it is funny" I said laughing "I can't believe you're jealous! I mean you know that I am unbelievably in love with you Nahuel is jut a friend." I said walking up to Jacob and kissed him on the lips. After we broke I smiled

"Alright I'm okay with you hanging out with him but you can't do that with him" he said smiling. I laughed

"Alight, that will only be reserved for you." I said and jumped onto my bed Jacob was right behind me. When he landed on the bed I went flying. I finally crashed back down onto the mattress

"You okay?" he asked when I fell back down. I sat shocked for less then a minute then started to laugh. He grinned "Oh I love you." He said I turned my head and grinned at him

"I know" and with the he carefully leaned in for one last good night kiss

**I hope you like this chapter I tried to proof read it a little bit better though if there is any spelling areas I'm sorry Okay I will try to update tomorrow. Ninja awesome monkey out. **


	9. Just breakfast

**Just breakfast.**

I slowly opened my eyes in the morning. Jacob had his eyes closed snoring quietly. I grinned at him and kissed him on the forehead softly. I got up in a swift movement and walked towards my closet I go dressed into shorts and a light T- shirt. I brushed my hair and then looked back at Jacob he laid on the bed still snoring. I grinned then ran out the front door. He needed his rest it seemed as if he didn't even sleep anymore. I ran past the trees and boulders the morning due hitting my face. I walked through the front door to find my uncle and aunt sitting on the sofa and my grandpa reading a book.

"Morning Nessie" My grandfather called from his chair. I held up my hand and waved at him.

"Do you know where my parents are?" I asked

"They should be home any minute." Aunt Alice called

"Hm…" I said and ran over to the sofa and landed right between uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. Uncle Jasper smiled sweetly at me.

"Hello there Nessie lots of energy today?" He asked in a kind voice

"Yep." I answered simply. I then herd the front door open. I looked over to see my father and mother coming through the door

"Mom! Dad! Can I talk to you?" I asked jumping off the sofa and running towards them

"Yes of cores honey." My father said and walked out the door again we walked for a minute before we came to a stop.

"What was up with you two last night?" I asked "Calling me at night like that! An emergency mom really?" I asked raising a eyebrow at her

"Well… I didn't think you would come if I told you he came so I just…got creative" she said

"It's amazing you bought it. I thought you would never buy it with your mothers voice so calm." My father said grinning

"Again with me acting skills" She murmured.

"Alright… Well why couldn't you just call me in the morning you know… the next time if you call me like that I'm not even going to come. Don't you remember the story "The boy who cried wolf" I said. They both looked sheepishly to the ground. This moment was somehow funny their daughter teaching them a lesson? Things really where twisted.

"Well…We thought you would want to see him Nessie" My father said looking up at me

"I know he is my friend but I could of seen him today." I said. Looking back and forth. I sighed and shock my head "guess it doesn't matter anymore just don't do that again." I said sternly

"Okay… we wont, do you want to go for a late hunt today or something ells I never get to see anymore even though you are growing up it doesn't mean I don't have a child anymore." She said coming up to me. I was nearly the same height of her. When didn't get so tall? I wasn't growing anymore and had reached my full maturity. But they seemed to think that I was still a baby

'Yeah that sounds great

"Maybe we could go with Nahuel." My dad said. I put my hand up to my forehead

"Yeah maybe." I said "Okay I have to go. I got to go have breakfast with Nahuel." I said turning around

"Have fun!" my mother shouted after me.

I walked back into the house to find Nahuel standing at the top of the stairs

"Okay Nahuel we got to go if we want to miss the police rush." I said turning around he was down and by my side in a second

"Police rush?" he asked in a quite voice

"All the cops go to the same diner we are going to, usually at the same time its horrible service if you get there at that time." I said tonelessly

"Ah." He said. We walked till we came to a motorcycle in the garage. I grabbed a helmet and handed it to him

"I know you don't need it but my grandfather said if he ever saw me without it he would take away my motorcycle." I said looking down at the dark black Crotch rocket.

"Oh…Well cant we just run there?" he asked taking the helmet

"Not if you want to look normal. We are going in public remember?" I said

"Oh yes he said and grinned he put on his helmet. I swung my leg over the set and waited to feel his weight on the back end of the bike when I didn't feel anything I turned my head and smiled at him

"Scared?" I said

"No I just…I've never been on a vehicle of any sort." He said staring at it

"Oh well just get on it the way I did and then hang on." I said. He did as he was told though I was very uncountable with him wrapping his arms around me. I suppose that is what he classified as hanging on. We got there shortly after. He got off first then me. We walked into the diner with our helmets on our side. We where sited in a both by the window.

"So Nessie how have you been I haven't seen you in what-" I cut him off

"10 years." I said

"Ten years…wow. I'm so sorry I didn't visit you faster." He said looking down at the menu

"No problem." I said

"So…Jacob seems to like me" He said with sarcasm

"Oh…He is just protective." I said looking nervously up

"I understand…Are you going out with him?"

"Uh…Yeah." I said

"Oh. Yeah I thought so." He said with sorrow in his voice

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Well…I guess I just always saw…us being together." He said looking up at me his face twisting

"Oh… Well…I do love him" I said nervously

"I know he sighed. And with that we became silent

We ate quickly and paid the check. And rushed out

"So what have you been doing these past years?" I asked walking out into the parking lot

"Just going from village to village. Very boring." He said looking up at me when we got to the Motorcycle he stopped in front of me he was nearly a head taller then me

"Are you happy with him?" he asked staring into my eyes. His eyes where so intense to look at they where silently different from Vampire or humans eyes. They had a different edge to them.

"Yes." I said breathlessly I was glade I was not a human and I that I could fight back if he tried anything. He nodded his head and put on his helmet. We drove home in silent he didn't wrap his arms around me but placed them behind his back. When we reached home he took off his helmet and placed it on the shelf

"Thanks again for the breakfast I had a great time" he said but his voice was not convincing. "Yeah. No problem" I said but he was already in the front door. I looked down at my feet. Why was he acting so rude its not like I said I was going to marry him or anything! He acted like I betrayed him like I cheated on him. I shook my head that couldn't be right he probably still shaken about what happened with Huilen. And with that I walked into the front door.

**Hope you like the chapter I'll try to Wright more today or tomorrow. **


	10. EW!

**EW!!**

I walked into the front room to see the hull family sitting and watching T.V Nahuel was just in front of me

"Hey Nahuel! Have a good time?" Uncle Emmett asked he and jasper seemed to be having a fight over something that happened on the T.V

"Uh…Yeah." Nahuel said looking nervously towards the ground. He then speed up the stairs and into his room Uncle Emmett looked stunned

"Jeez I was just being nice." He mumbled

"He is just not use to being around so many people" My mother said from the sofa where her and my father sat.

"Hm… So how was the meal Nessie?" He asked

"It was…ok" I said looking nervously to the ground

"What's wrong" Aunt Alice asked. I started to walk forward towards the sofa

"Well… DO you know if he likes me?" I asked awkwardly

"Well of course he dose he's your best friend." My mother said

"No… I mean a little more then a friend." I said glancing back and forth from person to person they all looked at me with blank faces "I mean it just seems that his being a little to friendly… and Jacob is getting Jealous thinking he might…you know like me and well now…I think that to.." I stuttered

"Oh not again I hate love triangles! And why is the wolf always apart of it?" Emmett shouted

"What?" I asked suddenly shooting upright. Jacob had been apart of another love triangle…He had loved someone ells? Why did I feel so hurt by this fact he was much older than me I shouldn't expect anything ells…But who was she or was there two of them? My mind started to wonder into deeper and darker thoughts did she still love him was it someone I knew. My father looked worried glancing towards my mother who was glaring at my uncle

"I mean…Jacob has never been in a love triangle…uh" Emmett said nervously looking back at my mother

"Who was she? Did he love her?" I asked suddenly my voice beginning to break why hadn't Jacob ever told me about her?

"You know her…and he did love her though not nearly as much as you dear." My aunt Alice told me. I know her? I started to list of name of girls I knew in my head.

"Honey are you ok?" My mother said looking at me nervously. She began to walk towards me

"Me? Oh uh…Yeah never been better but um who was she?" I asked. There was a long pause. Everyone sat silently looking towards us. my mother looked me into the eyes horrified, a few seconds went by and then it clicked how she had been glaring at Uncle Emmett and why she had been glancing in my direction every few seconds…But how could that be? My mouth opened and I stood there looking back at my mother

"EW…ew ew ew!" I said walking backwards

"Honey it was along time ago!" she said stepping towards me she looked at me worried

"Did…You um…did you ever kiss him?" I asked. She opened her mouth and then glanced at me

"EW!...Uh ew, ew, ew!" I said shaking my head. I then herd a door open and heavily foot steps enter

"Wooh, what's everyone quite about?" A deep husky voice asked I knew it was only one person

"Ew!" I said out loud. I looked towards him to find him staring at me with a confused face

"You have kissed my mother?" I asked loudly. He seemed taken back for a few seconds then stunned his mouth hung open. He rubbed the back of his neck

"Um…Ah…you know….um…" he stuttered

"Ew…That's disgusting!" I called out

"Why is it so disgusting honey? That was like over fifteen years ago!" she called out

"Its disgusting because how many boy friends can say "Oh well that's not how your mother use to kiss" I said horrified I herd Uncle Emmett laugh

"Nice one." He said glancing at me. I stared at him my mouth still hanging open. Jacob came towards me in three long strides

"Dose it really mater what happened in the pass? I love you now more then I loved anything or anyone ever before" he said, I looked up at him. And right there in front of everyone he picked me up and kissed me right on the lips.

"Oh… uh I don't need to see that." Uncle Emmett said. I didn't really hear him though I felt like I was weightless flying in clouds at that very second. I had forgotten why I was mad or grossed out. And I kissed Jacob back with all the emotion that I held

"Alright you made your point" My father said in a sarcastic way "So uh you can stop kissing my daughter now." He said Jacob pulled back and smiled at me.

"Please for my sake can you not kiss my daughter around me?" He asked

"Now you know how I feel when you talk to mom about your night times" I said Uncle Emmett started to burst out laughing and Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie, and Aunt Alice joined in. my mother looked towards the ground showing a invisible blush.

"How about we go to the beach or something?" Jacob whispered placing me back down onto my feet

"That be great" I said biting my lower lip

"Alright well guys! We will be home soon… For dinner." Jacob yelled and pulled me towards the door.

"You brought you car?" I asked. When I saw his rabbit parked in front of the house

"Yeah I wanted to feel normal for once." He said. We climbed into the car quickly and just before we speed away he gave me a kiss on the lips that lasted maybe a little too long but I didn't mind. When we started to drive away I noticed Nahuel glaring down at the car from his bedroom window but right when I saw him he was gone.

**Hoped you liked this chapter… It was really fun to Wright XD and I will Wright again tomorrow. And Oh yes thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! Love you guys 3 **


	11. Hunting trip

**Hunting trip**

Jacob drove us home silently. We had just gotten back from the house and went out hunting with my parents and Nahuel. I though back at the day

_He pulled his lips back once more and grinned. we stood on the bare sand on la push beach. _

"_Hmm…Is it possible that kissing you gets better every time?" he asked_

"_Anything is possible beautiful." I said leaning back in. he pulled back_

"_Beautiful? Ok come on we are in public I don't want anyone to hear. A lot of the pack hangs out on the beaches and if they hear you calling me that I will never hear the end of it." He said grimacing _

"_What? you don't like my pet name for you?" I asked raising an eye brow _

"_Well…" he trailed off_

"_Alright I understand Beautiful is a little girly." I said smiling_

"_Thank you." He said _

"_So I'll call you sweet bottom instead." I said grinning_

"_Your impossible." He said_

"_Anything's possible Sweet bottom." I said and leaned in for a long lasting sweet kiss._

_After we broke I looked down at my watch._

"_Oh! I have to go I promised I would go hunting with my parents" I said glancing up at Jacob_

"_Oh alright well…I guess I can go to my dad's house he wanted me to come soon." He said taking my hand we started up the shore walking towards his house. _

"_SO you and you're parents just going?" he asked_

"_Me my parents and Nahuel." I said casually. Jacob stopped for a quick second then kept walking _

"_Nahuel is coming with you?" He asked tilting his head_

"_Yeah? Why?" I asked_

"_NO reason… just do you think I could come?" he asked_

"_What? I thought you where going home to see your dad?" I asked_

"_Well… I'm sure he doesn't need to see me right at this moment. I mean I'm a little hungry" _

"_But you hate hunting…" I said looking up at him "This wouldn't have to do anything with Nahuel would it?" I asked turning around to look at him_

"_What no! Who is Nahuel anyway? I have forgotten." He said looking back_

"_Aha. That's what I thought." I said and began to walk again _

"_Come on I just want to hunt honestly." He said looking at me _

"_Fine you can come but don't make a fool of your self." I said grinning_

_We all started to run out the back doors. My mother and father took the lead while Jacob, Nahuel, and I where a step behind them. Jacob stayed in his wolf form for the hunting trip. Nahuel kept sending me Glances through out our run after a few minutes we came to a stop a large meadow was to the north of us and a small river just to the east. _

"_Me and Bella are going to the river." My father said before rushing off_

"_See this is what I love about hunting trips you get to spend quality time with you're parents." I said sarcastically Nahuel let out a chuckle a second later Jacob let out a stronger and louder rumbling in his chest. I looked at him _

"_You ok Jake?" I asked. He blinked then nodded his large head. _

"_Alright lets go get a drink." I said and jumped forward when we got in the meadow there were only a few deer in sight. Two farley large bucks and five small doe's. _

_After I had bought down my first doe I sat and watch Nahuel and Jacob hunt. Nahuel Brought down one of the smaller buck while Jacob jumped on the largest. In both cases there wasn't much of a fight the deer didn't have a chance when either of them came in contact._

_After we hunted for nearly half an hour we all ran back towards the entrance of the meadow. Jacob ran off into the trees. Nahuel look at me confused_

"_He's transforming into a human." I said with a head nod. Jacob came out of the bushes only seconds later. _

"_Hey!" He called out and walked right towards me and wrapped his arm around me. "SO I saw you brought down that buck." He said to Nahuel_

"_Yes though I didn't see the other larger buck before you brought it down." He said tonelessly. Something about his voice was just creepy…_

"_Well you know…I have an eye for seeing things." He said. I glanced up at Jacob in confusion why was he acting like this? _

"_Well…I'm sure if I would have looked in that direction I would have caught it first." Nahuel said. I looked back and forth from the two they where both getting tenser. _

"_Why do you say that? Do you think you're faster then me?" Jacob said through his teeth _

"_Well… truly…I don't think I'm faster then you I know. I'm faster then you…But hey don't feel bad some of us are just a little bit better then others." He said with a shrug. _

"_That's it." Jacob said ripping his hand off of my shoulder. I quickly jumped in between them. And placed a hand on both of there chest. Nahuel already seemed calm though he let out a large amount of air. Jacob stood there glaring in his direction. _

"_Now I don't want a fight. We all just have to get along both of your bucks seemed the same size. Now can't we just put this in the past?" I asked. I looked at them in the eye_

"_I can." Jacob said_

"_Yes I suppose I can." Nahuel said through his teeth._

"_Good" I said and steeped back to Jacobs side we all stood there awkwardly staring at each others faces _

"_That blouse looks amazing on you Nessie" Nahuel said. I looked down at it then blushed. When I did Nahuel smiled _

"_Thanks Jacob got it for me…For a birthday thing…"I said Nahuel smiled disappeared and Jacobs returned _

"_Nessie I would love to see your home some time. I feel so cooped up in that house…Don't get me wrong it's a beautiful home but I can see why you like to get away from time to time… maybe some time I could come over and spend the night…" he said. Alright this conversation was getting way out of hand! _

"_Alright This conversation is over!" Jacob said Jacob looked down at me "Can we go home?" he asked pronouncing "We" a little higher then the rest of his sentence. I nodded silently though I felt bad for Nahuel_

"_Sorry Nahuel but I am truly getting tired. Maybe you could come over to my house and have lunch or something." I said and Jacob began to pull me toward the house_

"_That sounds nice." He said _

"_Goodnight Nahuel." I said _

"_Goodnight Nessie" he said "and Night Jacob I hope you have a goodnight sleep." He said though his voice didn't seem convincing _

_Jacob and I ran back to the house where we climbed into his Rabbit and he bean to drive into the night._

I looked back towards Jacob he stared out the window.

"You really didn't have to be so rude." I said

"Me! He was the one being rude! and he was partially coming on to you right in front of my eyes!" he yelled he took a quick breath "I'm sorry for shouting at you. But come on he started it. I was complementing him on his catch and what did he do he took it a step further he didn't have to come back with _Well…I'm sure if I would have looked in that direction I would have caught it first._ Like who dose he think he is?" he said

"You did say _Well you know…I have an eye for seeing things."_ I said in a poor imitation of him.

"Well…I was being a little cocky you know me I'm like that." He said grinning I let out a small laugh "But he was way more then cocky." He said sternly again

"He is just new to this Animal thing. Give him some time to adjust." I said

"I will give him one more chance and if he flirts with you again…that's it I'm kicking him out." He said grinning. I sighed

"You are impossible" I said

"Anything is possible Beautiful." He said smiling. And with that I began to laugh.

**Hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry if there is any mistakes I was a little tired when writing this. **


	12. Round one

**Round one.**

In the next few weeks Nahuel seemed to become more lively and less creepy and he actually laughed at one of Uncle Emmett's jokes. I Began to see why I was his friend before. He was finally acting more human than vampire. Though as I was happy with this fact I began to hang out more with Nahuel Jacob didn't like this fact so much

"I thought you said I could hang out with him! Are you saying I have to have you're permission for everything!" I shouted at him one day this had been our largest fight yet.

"I just don't think it is a good idea! He's obviously in love with you! And I don't want him taking you away from me!" he yelled back. I glared at him then ran into my bedroom and closed the door

"You can sleep at you're house tonight Jacob." I said in a harsh tone. I herd a small whimper from the other side. I leaned my back against the door I was fuming. Jacob wasn't my father! I could do anything I wanted to and Nahuel was one of my closest friends! And plus he was one of the few Half vampire in the world! If Jacob couldn't see why that was special to me then… I stopped in mid thought when I saw a small piece of paper slip under the door. I bent down and picked it up in one fluid movement. One side it read:

A special world for you and me  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And holds us fiercely in its womb.

Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
Gently nestling us to the fold  
Like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last.

And though at times a thread may break  
A new one forms in its wake  
To bind us closer and keep us strong  
In a special world, where we belong.

I love you so much Nessie and I'm sorry.

I looked at it over again and a small tear ran down my face.

"I'm sorry Nessie if it's really important to you then I will deal with it I never want to lose you. I love you." He said in a whisper. I then opened the door as wide as it would go and wrapped my arms around him. He put his face down onto my head and kissed my forehead

"I'm sorry Nessie.

"I'm sorry too. Is shouldn't of yelled at you like that." I said he then grabbed my face and kissed me. When we broke he grinned

"Do I still have to go to my Dad's place? He asked

"No…no you can stay here." I said he grinned at me again and kissed me once more on the lips.

**Ok I know this chapter is uber small but I thought it was good to see how things are progressing. I will try to make an Extra large Chapter later in the day. **


	13. Round two

**Round two**

I woke up quietly in the morning to find the Jacob was gone. I shoot up and looked around the room. I usually always woke up before him. I quickly pulled off my blanket and walked outside the bedroom I glanced around the living room to find no one. I walked over to the sofa and sat down looking down at the hard wood. I sat there for what seemed to be a century when I herd a light tap at the door. A grin formed on my face and I ran over to the door and opened it. My grin fell when I saw Nahuel standing at the door.

"Yicks I guess you're not very happy to see me." He said with a crooked smile

"Uh…no I just haven't seen Jacob all morning…" I said "Oh! Come in come in" Nahuel took a Nervous step into my house

"So this is it eh?" he asked looking around the room.

"Uh yep there is a bedroom through there and the bathroom." I said pointing towards the two doors at the end of the room. He grinned then looked back at me he shook his head then handed me a box that he held in his hands

"Here, these are for you I stopped by the local diner and got take out." He said handing me a pink box. I opened the lid to find three rows of different types of donates.

"Oh you didn't have to do that." I said closing the lid and placing it on a close by Table " Uh so do you want to sit somewhere…" I said looking around the room

"Uh yeah." He said then walked over to my sofa and slowly sat down

"So what brings you up here?" I asked sitting down at the end of the sofa.

"Well…I'm sorry for waking you up for one thing." He said looking down at my pyjamas. His stare was a little to much and I tried to pull down my PJ shorts a little further to cover my legs "But I came because I think that…How do I say this…" he said looking up at the ceiling.

"I think that…Well I think that you shouldn't be with Jacob…" he said looking into my eyes. I looked back at him and tilted my head up

"You think that… I shouldn't be with Jacob?" I asked confused.

"Yes." He said

"Um W-why?" I asked putting my hand up to my chin

"You two are so different…He will never understand what you go through with thirst…and he can never protect you enough." He said

"I don't need protection" I said sternly "And me and Jacob are so alike it's a little scary." I said with a sense of humour

"Don't get angry I just think that well there is someone out there that is more suitable for you then him." He said grabbing one of my hands. I looked at him then ripped my hand out from his.

"How do expect me not to get angry?" I asked shocked.

"I'm sorry I said it…Just think about it will you? I know you can't even have kids with him." He said. I was taken back, shocked. How did he have the nerve to tell me that to remind me that fact. "You cant even…Be close to him"

"I can be close with him!" I yelled

"No…I mean physically….He would kill you if you ever tried…" he stuttered. I widened my eyes at him

"That is none of your business!" I yelled. I stood up from the sofa

"I would like it if you left now." I said. He stood up beside me

"I know you must hate me right now but think Nessie…You could have anything you wanted Children…a normal life….with me." He said

"SO is that why you came up here? To try to separate me and Jacob so you could have me?" I asked "Are you even in a fight with Huilen?"

"Yes I am I swear! Don't get mad at me Nessie! Please! I'm just giving you my opinion!" he shouted

"You are giving me more then that!" I yelled back "Now can you please leave!" Tears became to cloud my vision

"Nessie please don't cry!" he said coming towards me and wrapping his arms around me. I tried to push him away but he kept his arms tightly around my back. After a few seconds of fighting I gave up and began to cry on his shoulder. You may be asking yourself why? Why was I crying it wasn't like Nahuel just told me to go die in a hole or anything. But It almost felt like he did say that. He brought up all the things about me and Jacob that I didn't want to hear. I didn't want to hear that someone ells also thought them too. I cried for a few minutes before I began to calm down. Nahuel still held me In his strong arms laying he head on my head whispering to me. This was a totally new side of Nahuel that I have never seen before a carrying and sensitive side. He didn't wear his hard mask. We stood there in silence for only a few minutes before he let go.

"I have to go. Your aunt Alice seems to think I need a new outfit…Or a couple new ones." He said with a grin I let out a small laugh "Are you going to be ok?" he asked looking me in the eye

"yes." I said with a sniffle. One last tear fell down my cheek. Nahuel leaned in and kissed the tear. Before I could protest he was standing up right

"See you soon." He said and walked out the door. I looked towards the door. What just happened? It seemed that I was extremely angry at him but at the same time I was glade he was there to make sure I was ok…I shook my head to clear my thoughts. If he didn't come the first place then I wouldn't need him to make sure I was ok. He was the one to get me angry to betray me like that. Why did he have to say all those things to me? I looked around the room in confusion my emotions were having a war with each other should I be angry or thankful? I glanced back at the door where he had left had he been right…I shock my head quickly why was I even questioning this! I loved Jacob with every breath every stride and every cell in my body in my body. No one would change that. I looked down at my hand it was bare… Nahuel wouldn't stop until I showed him that I would never change my mind that I would not pick him. I looked around the room the only noise came from me breathing. The door suddenly opened and there stood Jacob a large grin formed on my face

"Oh…You woke up I was hoping to surprise you." He said, he carried a tray on it where Orange juice, Toast, and eggs. "I was hoping to have breakfast in bed…" he said looking down at the tray

"Well we can still." I said and walked up to him I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the bedroom. I laid down and closed my eyes and started snoring. Jacob chuckled silently to himself and placed the tray on my lap I opened my eyes and blinked five times

"What breakfast in bed you shouldn't of!" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Ha-ha. Very convincing. He said and laid on the other side of the bed.

We laid there smiling at each other like fools sharing the breakfast when we were done I smiled

"Thank you." I whispered. He grinned and held up his arm to cup my cheek

"Anything for you." He whispered back. I touched his hand on my cheek and closed my eyes. I sighed and opened them again to see him grinning at me.

"Nessie I need to tell you something that I really should of told you along time ago." He said his grin begging to fade. I frowned worried.

"What?"

"You know a lot about Wolf culture… And you know about imprinting." He started off. He had told me years ago what imprinting was back then I thought it was strange, It sounded to me that the person had no choice but to love the person they imprinted on like their destiny was chosen for them. But as I grew up the term almost become magical… The way Jacob talked about it like an honour. I had asked him different times if he ever imprinted on anyone, though he would never answer always finding something ells that distracted me. Oh god he has Imprinted on someone…Someone ells. Was he leaving me? Questions became to bounce in my head. How could this be right now when I had chosen him? Why did this have to happen it seemed as if our relationship had just begun. I suddenly realised that he was moving his mouth

"…And I think you have the right to know who I imprinted on." I sucked in a large amount of breath and was prepared for the worst I laid silently and still. "You Nessie. From the moment I saw you I could not be separated and still I cannot. You are it for me." He said silently. I let out a large amount of air, me? He had imprinted on me? How strange I never thought of myself imprinting material. I looked at him and began to grin

"Me? Seriously?" I asked

"Yes who did you think it was?" he asked stunned

"I don't know" I said looking at his face

"You silly girl of coarse its you. You are the only person who has ever touched my heart like this and of coarse I love you." He said smiling he bent his face to touch his forehead to mine.

"I love you too." I said breathlessly

"I know." He whispered. I grinned at him I started to breath heavily our noises touched and we laid in silence holding each other.

After what seemed a decade he spoke

"I have a question for you."

"Mhm." There was a long pause he just stared at me he looked like he was trying to see into the future trying to predict my reaction

"Will you marry me?" He whispered. I sucked in my breath and opened my eyes to stare at him he looked back at me his eyes didn't give away anything. I laughed breathlessly

"Yes. Of coarse yes" I whispered he then kissed me with all his emotion in his body. When he broke he smiled and slide a ring onto my finger it held three small diamonds. I looked down at it then kissed him again

"It has been in the family for ever and ever couple who wore it never broke apart." Jacob said looking down at my hand "Plus it fits." I looked into his eyes and smiled

"Jacob I don't need a magical Ring or bound to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will always be by your side. I never want to lose you." I said strongly he then grinned up at me

"That makes two of us." He said and brought his lips back to mine once again.

**Hoped you liked the chapter thank you to all that have reviewed! And I am trying my hardest to edit my chapters again hoped you liked it I will try to update again tomrrow**


	14. Final Round

**Final round**

"We have to go tell them…" Jacob whispered into my ear

"Mmm…. Do we have to?" I asked

"Remember what happen last time when we didn't tell them."

"I hate it when you're right" I groaned thinking of telling them seeing they're faces and Nahuel how would I ever tell him

"If he really loves you he will understand." Jacob said. I hadn't realized till then that he placed my hand onto his face

"How are we going to do this?" I asked

"I'll tell them if you like"

"Can I hide behind you?"

"Yes" he laughed

"Alright…alright lets go feed the sharks." I then jumped up in one quick motion Jacob was at my side in a second chuckling silently to himself.

I walked slowly into the front door with Jacob at my side I hide my left hand behind my back feeling the ring like it weighed one hundred pounds. Luckily the whole Family was sitting in the living room…Or was that bad? Emmett and Jasper lead towards each other on opposite ends of the sofa shouting at each other about who knows what though they both had wicked grins on they're faces. Aunt Alice and Rosalie took no notice to the fight as it regularly happened. Jacob looked down at me and walked into the middle of the room

"Hey there Jake" Aunt Alice said with a grin on her face I was glade that over the years my family had learned to treat Jacob as apart of the family except for Rosalie. My mother and father sat on the love set looking up at us. Jasper suddenly broke apart from the heated discussion to look up at me he surely could feel my stressed and nervous emotions.

"What's up Nessie?" he asked I looked down at him

"Um… Uh …" I stuttered Jacob looked down at me with compassion then back at Jasper

"Nothing is wrong Jasper." He assured him

"What's going on then?" A deep voice asked from father away. I looked up to see that Nahuel was walking into the room his eyes glaring at Jacob. Jacob looked up with no anger in his eyes at Nahuel.

"Come sit down and I will tell you" he said in a calm voice. Nahuel walked over and put his hand onto the sofa

"I'm waiting" Nahuel said in an annoyed voice. Jacob looked up at Him with an annoyed face. He then turned to face my parents

"Traditionally I should have come to you. But I forgot, for it seems that you two are like my brother and sister and not Nessie's parents." He paused "I ask you two for you're blessing. And all of you." He turned around to look at my family they all looked back their faces blank. Had they not registered what these words meant yet? He seemed to notice the stares also and was clearer

"I Asked Nessie to marry me. I love her with more then just my heart but my soul and body. And by some miracle she said yes. You all mean so much to me, and I know it would mean the world if you gave you're blessings." He said in a clear voice. Nahuel's face went blank and he stumbled back like these words had physically hit him. And then the whole family reacted jumping up cheering rushing over to us.

"Let me see the ring!" Aunt Alice screamed. With effort I pulled my hand away from my back and showed her "OH its so beautiful! And here I thought you were the one Cullen who would get a tiffany's ring." Alice said. I let out a silent laugh

"Oh Nessie!" My mother shouted and hugged me. My father walked over to Jacob and placed his hand on his shoulder

"Jake you are the only man that Deserves my daughter." He said "you absolutely have my blessing."

"You have mine also" My mother said looking at me. Everyone around the circle began saying they had their blessing and such. And then only one person stood silently looking at us everyone turned to Rosalie. She let out a breathless laugh

"Yes… Yes you have my blessing" she said with a grin and then my face fell on Nahuel his face looked terrifying. Even more then my fathers Vampire face. He glared at Jacob. He let out large amounts of air sounding like a bull getting ready to charge.

"You…Cant." He growled. Jacob looked confused

"And why not?"

"She is mine." He snarled

"Well… She did just say yes to me but-" he was cut off. Nahuel let out a piercing growl that filled the hull room. Everyone became deadly silent

"Now Nahuel…" My father said stepping to the side. A second after my father let out the word Nahuel had launched himself across the room heading directly for Jacobs neck at light speed. My father jumped in front and threw Nahuel back crashing him through the far side wall. Jasper let out a deep growl and jumped in front of my father Uncle Emmett did the same.

"You had no right!" Nahuel yelled from the other side of the wall.

"I had every right." Jacob said in a deep voice

"Fight me then! The winner gets Nessie lets see who truly loves her." He said with a deep growl

"No one owns me! I have every right to pick who want and I have already chosen Jacob! Nahuel you have to move on." I shouted but it seemed that neither Jacob or Nahuel had been listening they both stared the other one down.

"Fine." Jacob snarled and walked forwards. My father stepped in front of him

"Jacob this is stupid!" he yelled. But Jacob stepped around him. He took two quick strides then jumped in mid air and landed on his four feet as a giant wolf. His clothes laid in shatters on the floor he kept up a slow stride until he was towering over Nahuel.

"Right this way pup." Nahuel said and ran forwards into the tree's Jacob growled before speeding off with him Everyone looked at each other had that just happened? My father looked back at my mother before racing ahead everyone else was a step behind him we continued until we where in a large meadow. My mother shared a look with my father before returning her gaze toward Jacob and Nahuel. They both faced each other thirty yards away. They moved in a circle waiting for someone to make a move. I tried to make a sound a squeal a scream anything to make them stop this madness. But I couldn't find my voice. Nahuel suddenly jumped forwards his teeth bared, Jacob stepped to the side and opened his mouth to let his teeth just skim Nahuel's side. Nahuel's eyes widened and he fell on the balls of his feet he looked down to where Jacob had penetrated him. A long cut ran down the side of him. He glared up at Jacob baring his teeth. Jacob gave a deep chuckle that almost sounded like a growl. This time Nahuel took Jacob off guard launching himself up into the air and landing on Jacob's back. Jacob let out a loud bark and began to twirl around trying to get a hold of Nahuel. Nahuel new he didn't have much time and sunk his teeth deep into Jacob's shoulders. Jacob let out a cry and then fell back onto Nahuel crushing him. Nahuel let out a whimper but quickly shoot upright again. Jacob was already on top of him he large paw snapped forwards and hit Nahuel square on the jaw. There was a loud ear splitting noise and everyone winced as Nahuel crumpled to the ground. I stared in horror. At the lifeless body twisted on the ground. Jacob stared down like the rest of us, he faced seemed shocked at his sudden movement. He closed his eyes and dropped his heavy head. We all stood looking. Waiting for a twitch or an intake or breath. This couldn't be it. Nahuel couldn't be dead with just one single paw swat. I hate it when I'm right. It seemed as if no time had gone by before Nahuel had sprung off the ground and onto Jacob with so much force that Jacob fell onto the grass exposing his belly. Nahuel clawed at his stomach while Jacob winced and cried out loud. I tried to jump to move my legs but they were frozen in place. This couldn't be happening! Wake up wake up! I final found my muscles and launched forwards right at Nahuel. I hit him with as much force as a plane hitting an insect. Nahuel went flying. Across the meadow and into the near trees. I looked down at Jacob to see his eyes closed and blood all over his fur

"No…." I said breathlessly and crumpled to the ground "Jacob please wake up please wake up." I sobbed wrapping my arms around him his blood soon covered my arms

"Jacob wake up I love you I love you….please." I choked and cried out. I let out a long loud wail as tears rolled down my cheeks. I smoothed down his fur and stroked his heard tracing his ears. "I don't know what I will do without you Jake…Please. Please." My face fell down onto his fur. I sobbed. I saw a face appear out of the trees Nahuel stared blankly at me

"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!" I shrieked as loud as I could "You… you monster!" I looked back down at Jacob

"Please… please." My hand moved down to his stomach where his wounds where I ran my hands through his fur and tried to find them… but I couldn't find them anywhere.

"Jake?" I said whipping my eyes I felt myself move up and down as his stomach took in a large amount of air

"JAKE!" I yelled and hugged him tightly I herd a small whine and let go at once

"Oh sorry" I whispered. I looked to my side and realized the whole family was crowding around Jacob my mother shook off her invisible tears. I looked around and found that almost everyone was shedding invisible tears. Jacob truly had become one of the family I was surprised to find even Rosalie shaking.

"What's going on?" I herd a loud shriek. I looked up to see a strawberry blond head and Realized it most be Tanya. She was followed by Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, and the newest member Garrett.

Everyone looked at her as if she was a stranger.

"Tanya…" My father said breathlessly. Nahuel looked blankly at her his mouth begging to open he took a sheepish step forward. I looked back at Jacob to see his eyes flicker and then open widely staring at me. I brushed his fur

"It's ok you are alright." I whispered. I heard whispers of feet hitting the ground and then a gasp

"What happened to him?" Kate asked breathlessly Garrett moved forward putting his hands on her shoulders.

"His been wounded." My father answered simply

"By what? Tanya snarled, my father looked over he shoulder towards Nahuel

"A newborn." He said. I looked up at him and realized that my father was covering for Nahuel. How could he! hadn't he just seen him nearly kill Jacob! Nahuel speed forward I flinched backwards away from him. Tanya looked shocked when he saw him

"Nahuel?" Carmen asked dazed.

"Yes." He answered calmly. Tanya and Nahuel both looked at each other in amazement.

"I haven't seen you since…the battle with the Volturi." Tanya said breathlessly. I flinched when she said their name. He grinned

"Yes it has been along time." He said. And I soon saw it. Nahuel and Tanya. That's why my father had said what he did so that Tanya wouldn't hate Nahuel before meeting him. Because Nahuel loved her the instance he saw her… I looked back at Jacob to see him looking at Nahuel as well. Hearing my thoughts

"You need to go back into you human form so that I can treat to your wounds. I am a doctor not a veterinarian." Carlisle said, Jacob nodded his head and struggled up. He limped towards the bush.

"Nessie go get some of Emmett's pants from the house." Carlisle said calmly I rushed off speeding back.

I reached the meadow only a minute later. Jogging towards the bush where Jacob had been I was surprised to see him in his human form. He was hunched over his stomach when he saw me he grinned I walked forwards and handed him his pants though it took all my effort not to let my eyes slip down to his…

"NESSIE!" My father shrieked I dashed backwards. When I was his side I blushed

"Yes father" I smiled. He rolled his eyes and pushed me backwards. Tanya and Nahuel stood a few yards away talking to each other there eyes staring deeply into the others I sighed and grinned brightly I was glade how things had ended. Though I was still angry at Nahuel I was glade to see him find happy. He has hard life and I was happy to see him finally finding peace. Kate walked up to me and grinned back at her sister. My ring suddenly shined in the sun light reflecting into Kate's eyes she winced then stared at my hand. She grabbed my hand then looked at my face

"Ah Nessie you have been a little busy since the last time I saw you haven't you?" Kate said in a amused voice. I blushed and looked towards the ground I was glade to see Garrett come in and ask Kate a question. I slipped forwards towards my mother. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Hello Nessie" she said

"hi." I said quietly. she hugged me tightly

"It will be okay honey you'll see." She whispered. If only that could be true it seemed that everything that could go wrong did go wrong. My father, Uncle Emmett and Jasper ran over to Jacob to help him to the house to where my grandfather would treat him. Jacob looked back at me and grinned I smiled and ran forward to meet my fiancé.

**Really long chapter hoped you liked it : ) **


	15. Arrangements

**Arrangements**

Jacob laid of the sofa Carlisle bending over him putting a bandage's around his stomach. I watched behind Carlisle along with my mother and father we all looked down in pain. I could almost feel the scars on my own stomach. Nahuel walked up slowly from behind and looked down at the floor in shame

"Jacob…I'm sorry…I dint know what I was doing." He whispered. Jacob winced again when Carlisle cleaned his wound.

"Its…o-o-okay." He said breathlessly. Nahuel looked down sorrow twisting his face .I looked back at him and could have sworn I saw a small tear glisten down his cheek.

"I'm am sorry Nessie I never wanted to hurt you…just when he told everyone about you two my mind was in a frenzy would you understand if I told you I dint know what I was doing?" he asked his face still down

"Yes…" I whispered. I looked towards Jacob again to see him looking at me I grinned. Though it felt like my insides where being torn I wouldn't let Jacob see how much it hurt me to see him in pain.

"Edward I want to thank you for you're hospitality." Nahuel said putting a hand on his shoulder Edward stepped away letting Nahuel's hand fall to the ground

"I hope some time you can show our family the same hospital I showed you." He almost spat out the words Nahuel looked to the ground in shame again. My mother fired my father a glance.

"I'm sorry…" Nahuel said "I hope in time you can forgive me… I whish you to not look at this as an insult but I am going back with the Denali family tonight."

"You are welcomed to leave." My father snarled. Nahuel let out a loud sigh and looked back at Jacob and I

"I'm sorry for all I have put you through I hope that I can repay you someday and hope you will regain my trust."

"In time." Jacob assured him

"Thank you again." He said and despaired.

"Finally his gone." My father muttered under his breath my mother shoved him but grinned

"Why is it always the silly wolf who gets hurt?" My mother asked

"Because everyone tries to steal my girls." He said grinning, if my mother could of blushed I am sure she would of. She hid behind her hair and looked at the ground. My father however let out loud laughter. I looked at them and grinned… that was Jacob making jokes even when he had layers and layers of bandage on his stomach

"Alright…Well I think that will do. You shouldn't move for awhile though Nahuel cut you pretty bad…" Carlisle

"I know Doc, trust me."

The door suddenly opened with a crash a large body came through I recognized Seth at once

"Dude! What happened! Edward called me and told me you where in a fight… It didn't go very well did it" He shouted looking down at Jacobs's stomach. Jacob let out a breathless laugh

"Yeah…Well maybe you should see the other guy. Before you say that" Jacob said with a grin

"Nice! Leah is just behind me I don't know if she is going to come in or not though…" he said looking back at the door

"How is the pack?" Jacob asked

"Good, good Paul and you're sister just got home from their honeymoon." Seth said putting his fist in his pockets. Jacob grinned brightly

"I can wait to see her please tell I do wish to."

"I will." Seth said he looked around and then sat on the floor

"Just like old times… though there is someone new in the sofa…" Seth said smiling at Jacob. Just then Leah stepped through the front door seeming awkward in her human form…or maybe it was just being a house of vampires…

"Hey Leah!" Jacob said. Leah gave a nod in his direction she stood there shuffling her feet keeping a close Eye on everyone

"You can leave Leah I'll take care of him" Seth said looking back at his sister. Jacob growled

"I don't need to be cared for." Seth smiled back at Jacob

"NO of coarse not I'll just stay here so I can tell the pack if anything changes in you're condition…" Seth said grinning brightly

"Humph"

Leah nodded and walked out the door.

"Hmm…" My mother mumbled "she still doesn't like me dose she…" she said glancing towards the door

"It's not you… It's just that you're a vampire…" Seth said looking around the room

"Nah it's her…" Jacob said looking at mother grinning

"You can't be mean to me anymore I am your soon to be mother in law." she said looking down at Jacob

"Huh?" Seth said looking at Jacob then at me "You purposed to Nessie!"

"Um…" Jacob looked nervously at him "Yep."

"MAN! That's awesome!" He grinned showing all his teeth "I can't believe you are going to be a husband now." I let out a small laugh

"Yeah." Jacob grinned "But hey that reminds me I haven't been with my fiancé alone for a long time do you guys think…" He looked around the group

"Oh. Yes, yes." My mother said shuffling away with my father

"I was going to get some grub soon anyways." Seth said heaving himself off the floor and walking into the kitchen.

I looked down at Jacob and grinned I walked over and sat at the edge of Sofa he struggled to pull me closer

"Stop moving remember what Carlisle said." I inched my way forward until I was touching him I dropped my hand on his head and started to stroke his short black hair

"You have been so quite…" He said looking up at me worried

"I just cant believe how close I came to losing you…" I said closing my eyes trying to forget the memory

"But you didn't."

"I know…But I just thought about all the things I would have missed all the things I never got to do…" I said letting my mind wonder. He grinned up at me as I pictured me walking down an alley wearing a white dress seeing Jacob at the end waiting for me with a smile.

"That's a nice image…" He said

"Hmm"

"I wish I could marry you right now" He frowned. I let out a small laugh

"I think I have gone through enough today, anymore and my head might explode.."

"Well I really don't want that to happen… though that would be a good way to go"

"Oh? How so?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Well just think about it… I know everyone…human wants to die in their sleep you its peaceful blah blah blah but you're head exploding is like the last….awesome thing happening in you're life"

"Now that is where I disagree you're head exploding would be horrible your brain splattered on the walls… nasty clean up" I said and winced. Jacob let out a chuckle

"I suppose" I smiled down at him.

We sat there for awhile

"What are you thinking?" I asked brushing hair out of his eyes

"Well mostly you… but I was also thinking about the date."

"What date?" I asked

"The wedding date."

"Hmm…"

"I was thinking maybe a September wedding that gives us nearly a month…I don't know if I can wait any longer then that…" he said. I swept my hand down to his hand and entwined our fingers

"How about September tenth." I said raising an eyebrow

"Sounds nice." He let out a small chuckle

"Alice will be happy she has been complaining how she missed planning my parents wedding..."

"Yes…she really doesn't get over things quickly that was nearly twenty years ago." He said and then let out a large amount of air "Wow"

"What? "I asked looking down at him his face was blank

"I was just thinking how time flew" he said quickly

"I know" I whispered

"Hmm…" he paused "But there is one thing I wish time would speed up…" he said and placed his finger on my ring

**I hope you liked this chapter I know not a lot happened but don't worry more will happen! **


	16. Red

**Red**

I didn't realize that I had collapsed on the floor until I woke up in the morning. I struggled up and looked on the sofa to see Jacob sleeping I smiled sweetly at him until walking towards the kitchen rubbing the back of my head. My stomach growled with thirst and hunger. I looked around the kitchen for some food I settled with a box of cookies. And walked over to the glass doors and started to eat each cookie one by one.

"Hey there Nessie!" I herd a deep voice say. I turned around to see my father walk through the doors

"Hey dad" I paused "You're up early."

"Well we didn't go back to cottage your mother and I stayed back at the house just in case anything happened with Jacob."

"Ah okay." I said and turned around to look at the forest

"Are you okay Nessie?" he asked coming up to the side of me

"Yeah dad I'm fine." He looked at me like he was about to argue but then decide against it.

We both stood there looking outside at the wildlife… I sighed

"SO have you two figured out when you wanted the wedding?" he asked

"Yeah, September tenth."

"Have you told Alice yet?" My father asked

"No I will today though…We will." My father let out a sigh

"I remember the day I married you're mother it was very beautiful you are lucky to have Alice." He said and then looked over his shoulder

"You're mother is calling for me" he said

"I can't hear anything?" I asked in confusion. He chuckled lightly

"She took off her shield I can hear her thoughts…" he said looking back at me

"Will you be okay?"

"Yep." He frowned then speed backwards toward the stair case.

I took another quick glance at the trees before turning around and placing the cookie box on the counter and walking back through the door towards Jacob. When I reached him his eyes were open looking for me. When I came in his line of sight he smiled. I grinned back at him and walked up towards him.

"Hey there sleepy head." I whispered, and crouched by him. His eyes looked determined and took both of his hands and placed them on either side of my face and pulled me toward him his lips brushed against mine in a sweet rhythm. When he pulled away I leaned my head on his side. He pulled the rest of my body on the side of the sofa.

We both laid there looking into each others eyes

"We have to tell Alice soon." I whispered

"Hmm…"

"What are you think" I asked

"You…" he laughed "And so many other things..."

"Like what?" I asked

"Hmm…the wedding, my injury…the honeymoon, and our life after." He said. Though when he said the third word my face blushed a deep red he brushed his hand against my blushing cheek.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Well…You said our Honeymoon…Do you intend to…" I trailed off looking down at my feet why was I still talking I should have shut up along time ago.

"Of cores not Nessie it's to dangerous"

"So are you saying that I have to live the rest of my existence never really being with you?" I asked in shocked. He shuck his head in confusion

"I don't know… It dose seem like a long time" he said agreeing with me

"Like we don't have to um… you know go all the way just…" I trailed off my blush returning. His eyes popped open at the thought in my head

"I think we should talk about this somewhere else I am suddenly very aware of you're parents in the same house…" he said looking up

"They can't hear us they are busy…" I flinched at thought. He sighed

"I suppose you right we don't have to um… go all the ... way, just do what you're thinking…" he said grinning widely at me. I shuck my head

"I have put thoughts into you're mind haven't I?"

"Yes and you can't get them out now." He said chuckling.

"I don't know if I want to take them out." I said smiling wickedly at him. He razed an eyebrow and looked at me. I let out a breathless laugh

"What song do you want to dance to?" he asked "At our wedding.."

"Hmmm…" I paused thinking "The way you look tonight…"

"Why?" He asked

"Because that was the time I realized I loved you" I whispered "When Alice threw that new year's party … That song came on and you asked me to dance… I knew then that I loved you…" I said looking down at the sofa. He stroke my cheek and tilted my head up to he could look in my eyes… he grinned brightly at me

"I was going to say that song as well…" he said smiling. I chuckled

We laid on the sofa closing our eyes tiredly when we heard foot steps rush down the stairs Carlisle ran up to Jacob and looked down at him. I struggled to get off the sofa and stand by my grandfather

"Morning Nessie" he said grinning brightly at me

"Morning." I said and then looked down at Jacob

Carlisle made Jacob sit up so he could look at his wounds

"I think you can get up now though there will still be some swelling and pain..." he said looking over him "I think you will be all better in less then three days…." he continued. With that news Jacob smiled

"Finally I can get off of this Sofa!" He yelled. Carlisle grinned down at him

"Yes" he paused to look at us "I am very sorry but I have to get to work…"

"Oh! Well have a good day" I said grinning he nodded at me then sprinted towards the garage. Jacob chuckled silently and struggled to his feet

"Just because Carlisle tells you, you can walk doesn't mean you should…" I said trying to push him down onto the sofa

"Well I would sit but there I something I need to ask a little annoying vampire to do." He said grinning down at me. I shuck my head but I stopped trying to push him down and slipped my hand into his and with that we both started up the stairs and toward s Alice.

**So uh yeah another kind of boring chapter But there will be action soon enough! Please review and thank you to all who have reviewed! **


	17. Fiancé

**Fiancé **

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! My computer crashed but here you go I will get another chapter written tomorrow. **

I ran through the forest rushing past trees the rain hit my face like small clear bullets. I hadn't been back to my house for over a week. I had stayed at the house two extra days after Jacob was fully recovered. I ran towards the door and placed the key into the hole before entering. The clouds covered the sun making the daylight dark. I flicked on light before I walked into my bedroom heading right for the closet for a new outfit.

I walked towards a mirror and made sure the out fit looked fine. I walked out my spirit lifting hoping I would see Jacob, but no such luck came. Jacob had been running with the pack again looking through their territories. Sam was sure he picked up on a vampire smell. I walked over to my stereo and turned on my stereo. Michael Buble was in my CD player I had quite frankly fallen in love with his voice. I then walked over the book shelf and picked out a book titled "Pride and Prejudice." I sat down on my sofa and began to read.

It only took me a few minutes until I was hooked. The love story that Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth had was amazing. I was much quicker at reading then a normal human and was already halfway done when I felt a warm hand wrap around my hand. I put down the book and grinned. There he was the one I had hoped to see. He climbed onto the side of the sofa and leaned forward kissing my lips softly but with a new edge. The result was amazing. I leaned forward wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him close. He hands grazed my back down to my waist until he found a patch of my skin. He moved his hand under my shirt rubbing the middle of my back. His skin was like a burning flame against my skin. It felt like Jacob was everywhere. It was minutes later until we broke free. He leaned towards my ear brushing his lips against it and began to sing in a husky voice the song that played from the stereo.

"_You'll never find, as long as you live  
Someone who loves you tender like I do  
And you'll never find, no matter where you search  
someone who cares about you the way I do  
_

_And no I'm not braggin' on myself, baby  
Cause I'm the one who loves you  
And there is no one else! Nooo, no one else! No one else_

And You'll never find, it'll take the end of all time  
Someone who understands you like I do  
And no I'm not trying to make you stay baby  
Cause I'm the one who loves you  
And there is no one else! Nooo, no one else No one else!

And you'll never find And you'll never find

_Another love like mine Another love like mine  
Someone who needs you like I do  
And No I'm not braggin' on myself, baby  
Cause I'm the one who loves you  
And there is no one else! and there is no one else!  
Nooo, there's just no one else No one else_

you're gonna miss my love  
I'm gonna miss your love  
you're gonna miss my love  
you're gonna miss my love" 

The way he sang into my ear made shivers go down my spine. Michael Buble's voice didn't compare to his voice. He pulled away and grinned

"I missed you." He whispered

"I missed you too."

"I thought you where going to start planning the wedding with Alice?" he asked

"Yes… though she said that she wanted it to be a surprise. She said something about how she loved seeing my mother all surprised on her wedding day and wanted to do the same for us" I said

"Ah okay well that's alright that means I get more time with you." He chuckled silently. I shivered. He must have taken the shiver the wrong way, thinking I was cold because he tightened his arms around me

"I'm sorry I was gone so long" he whispered

"That's okay."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." He confessed

"Yeah. I can never stop thinking about you." I laughed silently. H nuzzled my neck and kissed my cheeks. I squirmed around at the feel of his touch. I could feel every inhale and exhale that he took and every movement he made.

We sat there for minutes until I spoke again.

"Did you find anything?" I asked "When you where running with the pack, I mean"

He grimaced

"No not really Sam still wants us to search though. I'm trying to follow him right now so there are no fights." He whispered. I pressed myself closer to him

"I bet its nothing." I said

"Yeah…But what if it is. I just don't want any more fighting in my life anymore, it seems that is all I do." He said looking down at my hand. He picked it up and gently started to stroke the lines on my palm.

It was not long before our lips meant again. I forgot how long we kissed I'm sure it was longer then five minutes but at the time I could keep track of any time.

***

The last part of my dream finally concluded. This had to be one of my best dreams yet. Seeing Jacob there smiling up at me. I wish I could have felt it for only a second but I only experienced it and that was good enough for me.

I opened my eyes slowly to find Jacob grinning at me I was glade to see our sleeping arrangements normal again. It seemed as if there was no movement before our lips made contact.

When we pulled apart, he grinned

"That was an interesting dream." He said looking at me. He held my hand and smiled. I blushed a deep red. I thought over my dream and realized how he must have seen it. "Don't be so embarrassed it was just a dream." He whispered brushing my check. I whished it had been true I thought. Though I tried not to I couldn't stop the thought. Jacob looked down at me almost in pain.

"You know I want to too. But we cant I could never put you in that danger. I promised we would go far. But I will not go all the way with you." He said in a stern voice. His face suddenly turned up with humor "But I will go to "3rd base" with you because to tell you the truth I don't think I could help myself either." He let out a loud laughter I looked down at the blanket embarrassed

"You don't win Baseball games that way." I said. He let out another laugh and looked back at me. I couldn't understand how he well… spoke so calm to me about this, When I found it so embarrassing to. He looked back at me

"You don't have to be Embarrassed its natural if you weren't physically attracted to me I would be concerned." He said smiling. I suddenly felt a wave of peacefulness. His words where southing and softly spoken making me feel better at once. How did always make me feel better.

"I have a gift you could say." He said responding to my thought. Irritation took over and I took away my hand from his. He looked hurt for only a second

"It's hard just to have a father who can read my mind I don't need a Fiancé who can too." I said. He suddenly grinned again and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love hearing you call my you're Fiancé." He whispered I let out a silent laugh and leaned into his ear and whisper "Fiancé" three times. He shivered at my lips brushing his ears and sighed

"You are irresistible." He said looking into my eyes I laughed and then looked back at him. With one last look he kissed me and pushed me back so that he hovered over me. I let out a giggle before kissing him again. I was suddenly unbelievably happy. Everything was going perfectly. I was marring the best man in the world and my family approved. Nahuel found someone else. I finally was completely happy. Surly I have gone through my hardships and would not encounter anymore.

**Hoped you liked this chapter it was a little scandals. But yeah and yep. Haha. Ok please review and yeah….hoped you liked the chapter wait already said that well I'll write again tomorrow and ok bye : ) **


	18. Wedding Guest

**Wedding guest **

The weeks seemed to past quickly Alice, my grandmother, and my mother would be locked in Carlisle's office preparing and designing my wedding. When Alice told me the number of the guest my eye's popped out of their sockets.

"How do I even know that many people?!" I called out

"Well a lot of them you haven't seen for years but most of them are from the battle honey they all want to come and watch you get married because they all love you so much. To be very frank most of the guests are vampires." She said looking at me "you don't have many human friends"

"correction I don't have any human friends." I said looking down at the floor. How was that number even possible. I would understand Forty five guests at any human wedding but I hardly new anyone.

"Yes I know I know you don't think that so many people love you but we all truly do." Alice said looking back down at a piece of paper she held "And who is you're maid of honor?" she asked looking up at me. Oh right my maid of honor this wasn't going to be easy.

"Well Alice I only have one friend who isn't a family member, that I want to be my maid of honor." I said looking at her

"And who would that be?"

"Nahuel."

"Nahuel! Are you kidding me come on Nessie he nearly killed you're Fiancé! And plus he is a guy." She said

"Well aunty Alice I know, I know he did a bad thing not a bad thing a horrible thing. But you don't know what it is like to be only have like three other people as the same species as you." I said looking at her

"Then have Iara or Yarah as you're brides made!" she said looking doubtful into my eyes

"I don't even know Nahuel's sisters."

"You're family wont be happy about this." She said looking at me doubtfully

"Well like you said it was day right?" I said but when the words came out I felt oddly guilty for doing something my whole family wouldn't like. Alice shook her head once but finally sighed and gave up

"Fine I have to make a call then." She said and walked back up stairs. My father came through the kitchen door and grinned crookedly at me

"Hey there Ness, heard who you want for you're maid of honor." He said quietly

"Yeah well Nahuel is really my only my friend" I said looking down I knew how my father felt about Nahuel.

"I suppose it is you're wedding. Nahuel is like what Jacob was to you're mother. Except not all the complications."

"Don't remind me about that dad" I said grimacing. He let out a short laugh the dashed over to my side

"I can't believe you are getting married, what happen to my little girl?" he asked looking into my face for an answer as if he could see me ten years younger that way

"She grew up." I said looking back at him. He faintly smiled and then wrapped his arms around me. I know this sounds crazy but I felt him shake once or twice shedding invincible happy tears.

***

One more week. Till I would no longer be a Cullen. These words where oddly spoken in my head. How could I not be a Cullen? My whole family was a Cullen. Well I suppose you could say my aunts and uncles aren't but it seemed as if they changed their last name to Cullen. Always referring to them self's as Cullen. I would be a black. Renesmee Carlie Black. The side of my mouth twitched a smile threaten my lips. It sounded well good. I looked back at my ceiling. I lay across my bed looking up at the ceiling trying to pass the time before I would have to go back to my house to make final arrangements for the wedding. My eyes beginning to slowly close when the phone rang. I struggled to pick it up then put it to my ear

"Hello?" I said rubbing my forehead

"Hey sweaty" I recognized my mothers voice "You have to come to the house you're first guests are coming."

"Hmmm? Oh. Okay I'll be right there." I said and hung up the phone. I rubbed my eyes before I jumped up and sprinted to the door.

When I reached the house I was glade to find the whole family in the living room including Jacob, I smiled at him. When he caught sight of me he dashed over to me and hugged me picking me up from the floor.

"Hey there" he whispered after he had put me down. I grinned in return.

It was not two minutes later before we heard the first car pull up. When the door bell rang Carlisle answered the door the whole Denali coven entered. They all smiled around the room Garrett and Kate where the first to walk over to me

"I can't believe you're getting married! Kate exclaimed

"I know" I said smiling Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist grinning like a fool

"And I have to say there is no other man suited for you as much as Jacob." She said smiling up at him

"Thank you" he said still grinning. Everyone came up to us congratulating us until Nahuel was the last person. He walked up ad gave a sheepish grin. He held a huge box with that was wrapped with wrapping paper.

"Hey guys" he said grinning. "I'm really happy for you guys"

"Thank you." Jacob said straitening up making himself look even taller. "So I heard you are going to be Nessie's Maid of honor" Jacob said the side of his lips pulling up. Nahuel dropped his smile an inch and then looked back up at us

"Ha. Yeah guess I am I suppose I won't be the first male maid of honor" he said

"But I beat he will be one of the few." My father murmured into Jacob's ear so only Jacob my father and I could hear. I stepped my foot backwards hitting my fathers shoe. He then fell back to my mother's side

"Thank you again for accepting to be my maid of honor I don't think many guys would have the balls too." I said. Nahuel laughed

"Yeah well you are one of my best friends so here I am." He said "Though would appreciate it if you didn't make me wear a dress."

"Oh no. Well bad news Nahuel we already ordered a dress Alice showed me it it's really quite pretty." Jacob said snickering "You will be the prettiest maid of honor in the world" My father snickered from behind and my uncles laughed silently. Alice's face almost looked annoyed like she would never make such a mistake. Nahuel looked nervous but when he saw the sarcasm on Jacob's face he loosened up and laughed along with them. I was glade to finally see it all work out Nahuel had Tanya I had Jacob. The world seemed perfect finally. My train of thought was cut off by the sound of the door ringing again

"Here we go." My father murmured to my mother. I took a deep breath and was ready for anything with Jacob by my side.

**Hoped you liked the chapter thank you to all who have reviewed! And I will write again tomorrow : ) **


	19. The BIG day

**The BIG day**

I looked into my reflection in the mirror. My hair was flat I had little wrinkles under my eyes and a purple shadow right beneath my eyes. I wore a floor length robe. Sitting in the large bathroom up stairs. Aunt Alice appeared almost out of thin air with Aunt Rosalie, my mother and grandmother. The room was suddenly crowed. Aunt Alice rushed over and turned me around in the chair.

"Alright we have to start with the face…Rosalie you do the hair Bella you do…" there voices sounded like soft whispers while my mind wondered into the future. How did time fly so fast it seemed as in only yesterday Jacob was proposing to me…And in some quality's it was only yesterday only a month and a half ago.

I suddenly saw a head poke around the corner I smiled brightly at the sight of Nahuel his hair was messed up in a style that you only saw in magazines. He wore a tailored black suit with a purple tie.

"Well…well you look nice" I said kindly. He smiled crookedly and took a half step in.

"Thanks you look good too." He said looking at my face

"Yes they are trying to make me beautiful."

"They don't really need to try you are already beautiful." His voice was warm and reminded me of something my brother…if I had one would say. I grinned at him

"You are to sweat." I said and held out my hand in encouragement for him to walk into the bathroom. He took a few sheepish steps in keeping his eyes on my aunts, mother and grandmother. I let out a small laugh

"They won't hurt you. They are to busy making me 'pretty'" I said rolling my eyes. As if on cue. Alice leaned me back and began to apply mascara. My head was suddenly looking up at the ceiling. I could no longer see Nahuel

"Uh… You can-" I was cut off with Alice putting on lip gloss on my lips. I struggled until I was freed and sat up "Enough!" I shouted everyone took one quick step away. I let out a sigh and looked back at Nahuel

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to you can go…uh…hm… go talk to Tanya?" I said I really couldn't think of anything else he could do. He smiled and walked to the door way and then turned around to look back at me

"Love you Ness." He said grinning

"Love you too." I grinned back. When he left my family went back to getting me all dressed up when my mother stepped back

"Okay I think that I am just getting in the way here." She said looking down at me. I looked up at her with pleading eyes

"No! You can't leave!" I said a little too loudly Aunt Alice looked down at me annoyed.

"It's not like they are going to kill you or anything." She said

"I'm really not to sure about that." I mumbled. My mother laughed and everyone else laughed silently

"Well I went through this too you know, you can get through it."

"I'm not scared about the wedding I'm scared I might not have any skin left!" I said. She shook her head and then looked down at me once more

"You will be fine." She said and turned around and disappeared.

***

"Okay." Alice announced "We are done." She said and turned me around I stood at the foot of the full length mirror in my white wedding dressed. I actually didn't look to bad. I thought I would cringe at the sight of my purple shadows but I couldn't find them. Or of my sleep lines. I stared into the mirror almost in disbelieve Alice could really make miracles. My mother walked in the door and looked at me she looked that if she could she would cry. I herd a whisper of slow moving steps before I saw my father walk through the door. He stopped on the spot when he saw me and exhaled

"Nessie… you look so beautiful." He said quietly

"Haven't lost it" Alice murmured. He walked up and stood by my mother

"We have you something blue, old and borrowed." My mother said and handed me a box "I wore it on my wedding day… its you're great grandmothers." She said quietly her throat choked. Inside the box held two heavy silver hair combs dark blue sapphires were clustered into intricate floral shapes onto of the teeth. I looked down and grinned

"Thank you guys… So much I love more then you can even imagine." I said and put he box down to hug them both

"We love you too Renesmee" I let a small tear fall down my cheek when I pulled away my father smiled and wiped away the tear

"Don't cry yet it will ruin the make up." He said silently. I let out a breathless laugh.

"Yeah I don't know if I will not be able to not cry." I said

"Yeah well I think Alice put water puff mascara on… so you wont have black stains on you're dress." My mother said grinning

"Yeah I got to thank her for that." I said smiling

"Alright let's get this show on the road." Alice said coming around the door way

"I will be in the first row honey." My mother said before hugging me and then following Aunt Alice down into the hall. My father put his arm around mine and lead me out the door Nahuel was waiting outside in the hallway for us he started to walk forward with us until we came to the stair case

"wait five seconds before going behind him." My father whispered in my ear. I nodded my head in one quick motion Nahuel stepped forward and began his decent down the stair case.

1….2…..3….4….5…. I let my fist foot forward my father right beside me. We walked down the stair case to find eyes at me. The decoration was breath taking Alice really dose out do herself. And then I saw him he wore a tailored back Tux his short hair flipped up. He gently grinned at me. I tried to smile back but couldn't my face was in aw. He was just so beautiful. We walked forward until my father stopped and kissed my cheek. He moved off to the side and I walked forward until I was right beside Jacob staring into his beautiful eyes.

"We are gathered here today…" Emmett began I hadn't realized till this moment that he would be our Minster how didn't I hear that detail? We didn't really change any of our vows just plan old ones.

"And do you Jacob Black take Renesmee Cullen to be you're wife in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" Uncle Emmett spoke in a clear loud voice.

"I do." Jacob said in a clear and strong voice

"And do you Renesmee Cullen Take Jacob Black to be you husband in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I almost choked the words out

"Then I pronouns you husband and wife." He said grinning down at us "You may now kiss the bride"

Jacob stepped forward and gently placed his hands on either side of my face and leaned down to softly brush his lips against mine. I forgotten there was a room full of people behind us until they started to cheer and cry with joy. When he pulled away from me he smiled sweetly at me.

"I love you." He murmured

"I love you too" I whispered and I new that it was true with every cell in my whole body. I had finally married my perfect guy. I grinned at thought and was completely and utterly happy.

**Ok hoped you liked the chapter I will TRY to write again tomorrow it takes a long time I never realized that… Oh and I am going to be bold here but if you haven't seen the sister's keeper you should! It's like the best movie EVER! And also if you haven't read " The Host" you should its by Stephenie Meyer too and in the first few chapters you are like "What the hell what's going on!?" but then it gets good…then great…then amazing…then "SHH I'm reading!" **

**Ok I'm done. again I will try to write again tomorrow and alright see ya ( even though I never saw you) **


	20. Party Time!

**Party time!**

My eye's blurred with tears. My mother and father where the first arms to wrap around me. My mother kissed me on the cheek five times. I suddenly felt as if I was five again. The rest of our family came up and hugged us and congratulated us. Though, through this all Jacob kept an arm around my waist. He pulled me through the crowd and towards The Back yard where the reception would start there were tables and a band out side playing. Jacob pulled me toward the end of the yard before he picked me up and twirling me around. I couldn't help but let out a short giggle. He silenced the giggle by pressing his soft lips against mine. He pulled away only inches away still resting his nose on mine he was grinning and laughing with me. It was only shortly after that everyone came behind us and began to stand around and talk. My human side of the family and the pack got food and drinks. Jacob let me down on the ground. Before we were swarmed again.

We only stayed outside for awhile before going back inside to dance away the night. Somewhere a person spoke into a microphone.

"Alright and now everyone for the first time dancing together MR and Mrs. Black!"

"That's us" Jacob whispered into my ear which sent shivers down my spine. He pulled me towards the center of the room. I heard a large click and then a spot light beamed down from above. I shaded my eyes for a second before looking back at Jacob he held my hand and placed his other hand on my waist. We glided back and forth and around in a circle. The music played gently in the background. But I could hardly hear it. My mother and father soon joined in. dancing to the side of us. Always sending happy glances at us. Mid way in the song Jacob and I split to dance with the others parent I smiled sweat at Billy He sat at the edge of the crowd grinning at us. I walked over to him and Guided him in the center and begun to spin him around and move back and fourth. My mother and Jacob where Dancing in a circle talking to each other as if they hadn't seen each other for ages my father smiled at me and asked politely

"May I cut in?" Billy returned the grin before wheeling away only to be pushed back by Sue and they began to dance the same way I did. My father and I started to dance gilding back forth through the crowd

"I'm so happy for you honey." He almost whispered. I grinned back, a tear rolling down my cheek. He quickly wiped it away

"You have to stop crying" He said in a humored voice I sniffed once and then looked back at him

"Yeah easy for you to say." I said. He let out a breathless laugh. "I love you dad." I said breathlessly

"I love you too honey with all my heart." He said strongly. I smiled up at him again before resting my cheek against his shoulder.

It felt as if I was passed along for a whole hour dancing with all my uncles, my grandfathers, Nahuel, Garrett, Benjamin, Eleazar, and so many more. When finally I made it back to Jacob when he finally had his arms around me again he grinned down at me

"Enjoying your party Mrs. Black?" he asked in a husky tone. His wording sent shivers down my spine.

"Mhmm." Is all I could mange. He grinned down at me before spinning me around again.

It seemed that the night went by in a flash Soon fast paced music came on and everyone started to jump up and down and twirl around. It seemed funny to see all these Vampires laughing and smiling Dancing with their partners and Screaming the words of the songs. And who said Vampires weren't fun? The pack was a little out of control after their Fifth drink dancing and screaming even dancing with the Vampires. It seemed everyone had forgotten if they where human, Vampire, or werewolf. Instead they all danced and laughed until all the stars came out.

It seemed only an hour or two before Jacob and I started down The Cullen's driveway everyone throwing Rice in the air I climbed into the car I wore a loose Dark purple dress that Alice and my mother had put me in. Jacob turned around to the crowd and waved again before climbing in after me. He let out a long sigh and leaned back into the chair. I let out a breathless laugh and rubbed the front of his tux I placed my head onto his shoulder and let out a sigh closing my eyes. He pulled his fingers through my hair gently humming gently.

"It will be awhile till we get to the airport honey, sleep." He said soothingly and the only thing I could was drift off into a soundless sleep.

It seemed only minutes later till Jacob kissed me on the forehead waking me up. I rubbed my eyes then straightened up. We got to our gate and sat down in the lounge. The sign above the door way read Honolulu Hawaii. We would be taking this air plane then another small one to the small island of Kure. When we got onto the plane I couldn't help but fall deeply asleep thinking of what lay ahead.

**Short chapter I will write another one for tomorrow and uh yeah : ) Tank you to all who have Reviewed! **


	21. Food Fight

**Food fight **

We were on the plane for a little over two hours before we got off. Jacob nudged me awake when we where at the airport. We then waited at a small gate at the other end of the Airport. It took twenty minutes before we boarded the plane. The plan only sat about fifty passengers and the plan was not even full. I stayed awake for this plane ride though Jacob drifted off. We flew for a little over an hour before we flew down to Garnder Pinnacles Hawaii airport. I woke Jacob before we hoped into a taxi and drove to the cost line. We pulled up to a dock with many boats. We walked down until we came to a large speed boat owned by my family. It seemed that we had a few items all around the world we owned up to six ships and they were all around the world. Jacob Climbed in before helping me in. He moved towards the engine and went full out.

It was nearly three hours later before the sun came out. I had no idea what day or time it was. All the flying and traveling was going to my head. Jacob sat at the front seat his sunglasses over his eyes. I moved forward to the passenger seat and sat down. He looked at me grinning our hair blew in the air. Though he got his haircut short His hair was still flipping in the air. I leaned over to kiss him before returning to my seat. He grinned at me and then looked back at the ocean. It was a half an hour later before we saw a small island peek over the horizon. Jacob jumped up at the sight.

Or boat docked only fifteen minutes later. He tied the boat to the dock before helping me out. The dock was privately owned by us and on the side of the shore stood a small glass house. Only a few people lived on the island which made it almost as good as having your own Island. We had thought about going to Esme Island but the thought of my parents there on their honey moon was just a little too weird.

I studied the ocean for a few seconds before the ground was swept away from under my feet. It took only a second to realize what had happen. I was close to Jacob's face while he carried me in through the front door. He backed up into the door nudging it open. When we were inside the house he closed the distance between us and kissed my lips. His arms seemed to get warmer as our kiss went on and on. His kiss was more stern then the others. He opened his mouth letting his warm sweet breath to flow into my mouth which sent shivers down my spine. He still kissed me ignoring my reaction. Bending closer to me until there was no more distance between us. Jacob was everywhere my skin burned like fire under his touch and my lips moved along with his craving for more.

It was almost six minutes later before we broke apart for the last time. We both panted our breath coming out in ragged sighs. He walked towards the Sofa and set me down grinning at me. I clung to his neck and he bent over me placing his arms on the back rest hovering over me.

"Do…Do…you want something to eat?" He said through panting. I swallowed. And just nodded my head. He grabbed my hand from around his neck and tugged me up against his chest before leading me through the house.

We finally came to a clean white kitchen. He walked over to the freezer and took out a large box of ice cream

"For breakfast?" I asked raising my eye brow

"We are on our honey moon we can do what ever we want." He said with a wicked grin. He got two spoons and brought over the box and set it down on the table before sitting down on the other side of the table. We began eating the ice cream grinning at each other. I was about to put down the spoon when I felt a large cold glob hit my neck. I squealed before trying to get a hold of it. Through my daze I heard Jacob laughing. I looked up through my lashes to see him with closed eyes laughing harder then ever. I grabbed a hand full of ice cream out of the box ignoring the cold and flung it at his face. His laughter stopped the millisecond it hit his face and my laughter began. His eye's stayed closed as he whipped the ice cream down his face. My laughter became louder when I saw the white trail the ice cream left. I felt another cold glob hit my forehead and after that we began to through ice cream at each other laughing loud. At the end we where both covered in white cold, melting ice cream.

We both laughed as we looked at each others faces Jacob's face was nearly clean His warm tempter melted all the ice cream. Though I was a little different, I was nearly covered head to toe with ice cream. I let out a long shiver. Jacob let out another chuckle before coming silent. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug wrapping his arms around me pressing his cheek down onto the top of my head. I began to feel warmer and my shivers where not from the cold anymore. I pulled away before I pushed up onto my tip toes and pressed my lips gently onto his. He was not so careful. He pushed down roughly onto my lips picking me up so he dint have to lean down. I was not aware of my surroundings till I was pushed against a wall. My legs wrapped around his waist as we kissed each other. His lips where hard a rough against mine though I could get enough. My hand moved up and down his back until they moved to his hair. I tried to pull him closer to me any distance between us was unbearable. We only pulled away from each other to take in air. He leaned into my ear

"Mrs. Black." He whispered brushing his lips against my ear which sent shivers all through my body. He brought his lips back to mine. He opened his mouth letting his tongue trace my lower lip. I struggled under his touch. He pulled his tongue back and slowly pulled away from my lips sucking on my lower lip. When he pulled away he moved down to my neck kissing all the way down then back up.

I didn't waste any time before bringing his lips back on mine. It was not a want anymore it was need. He felt the change in the mood before I did and moved me to the ground laying me down gently. He keeled over me looking down at me. he gazed down at me tracing down the length of my body. I swallowed loudly watching his gaze. He looked back into my eyes, his mouth parted. He moved back down on my lips more gently this time. Though I could not say I was being as gentle. My hands moved down to his back till I found the hem of his shirt I pulled up roughly. He moved up so that he could help me tossing his shirt away. My hands traced his chest, moving up and down. He kissed me again, he moved to his side so that we were facing each other. He grazed his hand up the length of my legs. Pushing my dress up around my waist. I wanted to feel his weight again. I pulled him again down onto me kissing him with more joy then I had ever felt in my whole life.

**Okay here ya go hope you liked the chapter…I think I will update tomorrow I am not sure though if I am going to it might come late Idk though : / ok well thank for all the reviews and yep : ) **


	22. MidNight swim

**Mid-night swim**

I opened my eyes to find the moon light shinning brightly into my eyes. A sheet wrapped around me as I lay down on the long sofa. Jacob was standing at the large glass doors, looking out into the night wearing only his long boxers. I walked quietly up to his side and brushed my lips against his shoulder. He shivered at my touch and then turned around wrapping his arms around me.

"Mmm" he mumbled "Want to go for a midnight dip?"

"Swimming?"

"Yes" He said chuckling

"Alright" I said the side of my mouth pulling up

"Beat you there." He said and launched out the door. I flung myself right behind him my sheet fluttering away in the wind. The cool air hit my face and the hot sand crumpled under my feet. I was in front of Jacob in a second and was in the water in two. I jumped forward lifting my hands into fist like a hero would do. I splashed into the water ten yards away from the shore. I swam down opening my eyes to see the clear blue water around me. I surfaced seconds later to find Jacob speeding towards me. I swam slowly towards him. When he finally got to me he was grinning

"How did you even jump that far?"

"Oh come on you could have jumped that far. I am amazed you didn't." I said grinning at him

"Well I was trying to be a gentle man and let you win" he said his grin become larger

"Oh and you are saying you 'let' me win"

"Precisely." He said but he was already leaning in and kissing me on the lips.

We swam in the water for what seemed hours.

"Alright let's play tag, we need to do something" he said after awhile

"In the water?" I said raising an eyebrow

"Yes it makes it ten times more fun." He said

"I will give you to the count of ten"

"Jake I'm not going to-" I was cut off by him

"1…."

I flung my self away from him swimming faster then I thought I could. Only seconds later he was swimming after me making a lot of noise. I let out a squeal when I realized he was gaining on me. I pushed myself faster but it was no use. I felt large arms wrap around me and lips fall onto mine. I laughed before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him back. After we broke I let out a sigh

"Got you." He said smiling

"Hmm yes you did now what are you going to do with me?" I said swimming backwards

"Hmm… this might take awhile…what do I want from you" I let out a breathless laugh as he swam forward catching me

"How about you can't tell anyone that you are a faster runner?" he said catching up to me

"Deal." I said before brushing my lips against his once more.

***

It was a half an hour later before we found our self's on the shore. He kissed me tenderly letting his mouth open. His hands traced across my body leaving goose bumps in his trail. He rolled over top of me and held himself above me. I grinned up at him and then pulled his head back down. It felt as if I could no longer be any more happier then I was now.

**Wow really! Short chapter but I was kind of bored XD I hope you liked it again I will probably write again tomorrow **


	23. The beach

**The beach **

I eyes fluttered as I stretched out on the clean white bed. Jacob was lying beside me his arm was wrapped around me proving heat all over my body. I struggled to the end of the bed when I caught the smell of my hair. My nose wrinkled up and I tried to move away form the stray strand. I realized that I hadn't bathed in over what was it now a week and half? I shook my head and then hoped of the bed and started to the bathroom. When I turned the corner I saw a man bending over the toilet I screamed He turned around and his eyes popped out of his sockets. I grabbed the nearest object which happened to be a brush. I looked down at it and threw it at him then grabbed a towel to cover myself. Jacob was at my side in a minute

"What wrong!?" he shouted looking down at me worried when he saw where I was looking his eyes popped and he too grabbed a towel an wrapped it around his waist. "Who are you?!" Jacob yelled

"I, I… am the cleaning crew they said no one would be in the house." He said quietly looking at me. Jacob glanced at me then back at him

"Stop looking at her!" he yelled. The man quickly darted his eyes to the ground.

"I am so sorry! If I had known I would of come later please don't get me fired!" The man said. Jacob exhaled two more times heavily.

"Alright, alright I won't get you fired. But if you ever look at my wife like that again you will wish you where fired and off this island." Jacob said in an even tone which made the threat almost more terrifying. The man looked up at him with panicked eyes. He shuffled to the corner and picked up a bucket and walked towards us glancing nervously back and forth between us. When he reached us He had to strain his neck back wards to look at Jacob. With one last glance Jacob stepped to the side to let him through.

I heard the Door gently close behind the man. When the door was closed Jacob wrapped his arms around me

"Well that wasn't to terrifying. When I heard you scream I nearly had a heart attack. He said into my hair. I let out a breathless laugh. We stood there for a few more seconds in each others arms before I stepped back

"Hmmm well I came in here to take a shower why didn't you tell me I smelled so bad?" I said looking up into his eyes grinning

"I didn't think you did." I grimaced up at him and then walked forward dropping the towel and stepping the shower. When I looked back at him his eyes where nearly out of his sockets. He bent over and sniffed his arm

"Hm you know what I smell horrible too." He said before climbing into the shower "And I guess since you are taking a shower I should too, you know safe water." He said grinning down at me I laughed before turning on the hot water.

It felt like the time passed so quickly with Jacob. We went hiking swimming exploring the island. Though it was hard to bear having to see him put on clothes now after the past few weeks. We now sat down at the table eating our regular breakfast French toast fruit and orange juice. I was beginning to feel week and I knew I would have to drink animal blood soon. When we where done Jacob picked me up and ran towards the beach before setting me down. He laid beside me his arms around me. His forehead was pressed against mine our noses touching.

"Tell me something I don't know." I whispered

"Something you don't know?"

"Yes"

"I love you more then anything" he said

'I know that though."

"Hmmm right….let me think….something you. Don't. know." He was silent for a half a minute

"Aw I know! Clair. Is getting married to Quil." He said with a grin in his voice.

"Clair? but she's so young!"

"She is twenty three. She is older then you." He said laughing

"Yes I suppose she is...Huh. Amazing how time fly's." I said looking past Jacob

"Yes time dose fly but we have all the time in the world." He said moving closer to me

"But you have to retire some time and then you will age like any other human." I said my voice cracking at the though of me and Jacob not being able to be together forever

"I don't have to retire you know." He said quietly "I would rather stay a wolf then ever have to leave you." I closed my eyes thankfully.

"When do we have to leave?" I asked

"We don't have to leave any time soon." He said

"But we are moving to Alaska when we get back they must be waiting."

"Do you really think you're family wants to move especially you're mom and dad they love forks because that's where they meant." He said "They probably want us to stay here for a long time"

"Well that isn't a problem with me" I said smiling

"Me either." He said before kissing me when we broke I flushed

"Why are you-" he stopped in mid sentence when he heard my thought "Nessie you know we cant." I sighed

"Well every night you say you want to too." I said frowning at him. Now it was his turn to flush

"Well that's just in the moment my head gets all blurry when I'm with you. Don't you remember what you're parents said?" he paused and waited for my answer. When I didn't speak he opened his mouth again "It would kill you. It would be more dangerous then when Bella was pregnant. And trust me I have never seen a woman so beat up." My face twisted I would always regret what I did to my mother how much I hurt her.

"It wasn't you're fault." Jacob said quietly. I shook my head to clear my thoughts

"Yeah I know that IF I got pregnant it would be dangerous but you know there are things out there that prevent that." I said grinning. Jacobs face went into a frown

"I know you want to." I said in a whisper my breath washing over his face.

"You are a dangerous creature." He said I grinned back at him and moved forward pressing my body against his

"Don't lie to me Jake because we both know that it's as hard to resist for you as it is for me." I said quietly. His breath sucked in and he just stared at me "some times you have to run home runs to win a baseball game." I whispered it his ear. He shivered violently.

"Ugh why do you do this to me?" He asked though the side of his lips where curving up "You are to irresistible." He whispered before brushing his lips against mine. I was ready for a soft kiss but instead he pressed closer to me moving his lips with mine. His mouth pressed hardly against mine. And all my thoughts blanked. It seemed that finally I had won a battle. I grinned while he still kissed my lips. I couldn't find a single thought in my mind that I would ever want to go back home.

**Hoped you liked the chapter might write again tomorrow **


	24. Departure

**Departure **

I sat on the bed crossed legged as I watched Jacob place cloth's into the suit cases

"I thought you said we could stay here forever?" I said. He grinned

"Well not exactly forever dear. Sam thinks he has found the trail of the vampire. And it's killing me not being there. Not hunting it down with the pack" he said while a shiver ran down his back. I looked down at my hand touching the ring with my index finger spinning it around on my finger to see each angle of it carefully.

I sighed before I fell backwards onto the bed and thought back on the last few weeks of our honey moon how it was the best weeks of my existence. The night's where… well unbelievable. I now knew why my whole family couldn't keep there hands off each other. I don't really know how I was going to adjust to not having Jacob to myself every minute of the day. Though I suppose I always knew that he would have to go back to the pack soon enough. I grimaced, so how was he ever going to get use to living in Alaska where none of his pack even lived.

I felt a warm hand graze my arm. And I sat up happily to see Jacob once again. He smiled back at me before moving his hand to my neck and kissing me sweetly. When we parted he helped me off the bed. He stood me up wrapping his arms around me. He pressed his forehead to mine while he breathed in and out evenly. His warm breath swept over my face I breathed in his sweet sent that sent shivers through out my body. It was minute's later before he spoke

"Time to go." I let out a deep sigh before moving forwards to press my lips against his in one last effort to keep him here. But none the less he pulled away after only a few seconds grinning and walked me towards the family boat. He helped me climb in even though I was capable it was the gesture that counted. He turned on the engine and we began our departure to home once again.

The car came to an idling stop in front of the house. I looked at it then back at Jacob. It was not a second later before I saw the door open and everyone in our family come bursting out with huge grins on their faces I grinned back at them before hopping out of the car and running towards them. My mothers arms where the first to find me as she grinned at me.

"I missed you so much! Never leave me again!" she said

"I missed you too mom." My father was right after her wrapping his arms around me

"I never knew how hard it was to let their little daughter go on her honeymoon." He said snickering. I blushed before greeting every one else. We all shared hugs kisses and for the males pats on the back. I hadn't realized till then that Jacob was at my side. But why should I be surprised he always seemed to be at my side. Every one greeted him the same as they did to me.

"So I suppose you two are every hungry." My grandmother said Jacob grinned at her and nodded his head.

"I think I am actually going to go hunt. I feel so weak haven't really hunted for awhile only once or twice on the island" I said looking back at the family

"Oh I will come with you deer." My mother said I grinned back at her before looking back at Jacob

"I have to go soon but I'll be back in time for diner." He said wrapping his arms around me and kissing my head. Before he disappeared into the family house. I looked back at my mother before we both shot forwards into the near by woods.

It was thirty minutes before my thirst was quenched. When finally my mother came back to me with a grin

"You came back right in time we have actually had two days of sunshine. The whole family went into the wilderness to spend the day"

"That most have been beautiful"

"It was, I wish you would have been there but I suppose you where busy." She said and with that comment my blush returned.

It was hours later before I ran back to my old home. When I opened the door the old scents hit my mouth. I sighed before switching on the light and walking inside. I grabbed a book off the shelf and sat down to pass the time before Jacob would return.

It was not Five minutes later before my stomach twisted into a knot and I ran to the bathroom. Strange I hardly ever become ill my body usually could fight off any food poisoning I would ever get. When I froze. There where some things you're body couldn't fight of. I heard the front door open

"Honey?" Jacob called out it was a few seconds later before he came into the bathroom to see me leaning against the sink staring into the mirror my mouth open and tear streaks down my checks. "Honey what's wrong?" he said placing his hand on my shoulders I spun around to face him my eyes coming out of their sockets.

"J-J-Jacob…I-I-I….I think I'm pregnant."

**I hoped you liked this chapter sorry it took so long I am writing another story of my own so yeah. But I will defiantly write another chapter in the next week. **


	25. Little Pink Box

**Little pink box**

He looked at me with a blank face he looked as if he was waiting for me to say just kidding! or April fools! …Well I can't really use the April fools on second thought for it was only September. He kept staring at me his hand on the counter to support his body. I'm sure his head was buzzing at that minute my mind on the other hand was blank. Only twenty years? And only one year was with Jacob… and now it was all going to be gone. The pleasure of the light due hitting my face in the morning. The air buzzing by my ears, the soft velvet touch of the ground, Jacob's soft kisses, all gone.

After a few minutes I looked at Jacob to see he still had his blank face plastered on his face

"Jake?" I whispered he didn't even twitch at the sound of my voice. I took in a deep breath and he then finally looked up at me focusing on my face and before I knew it his arms where wrapped around me

"Nessie it will be okay I mean do even know if you pregnant a hundred percent?" he asked with concern

"Well no." I grimaced he pulled back and leaned over to look into my face

"Then let's not worry too much right now

"But Jake I could be-" he silenced me with his index finger

"I know but let's just make sure I don't want to get all worried just yet. Though I would be lying if I said I am not worried. I just want to make sure."

"I suppose that makes sense" I said after he took his finger away.

"Go sit down I will be back before you know it." He said and just like that he disappeared.

I stumbled towards the living room and fell done like a brick onto my sofa. Was I pregnant or was I just crazy? How long was it sense the last time Jacob and I where alone? Questions flooded my head to try to calculate if I was even right. Please oh please say I wasn't right. I did want a child but if I was pregnant I would never get what I wanted, the child and I would be killed. My mind started to find ways to live if I was in fact pregnant. Couldn't I just get my grandfather to take it out? When I use to watch teen drama shows they always talked about getting pregnant then they would go to the hospital to take it out couldn't I do that?

I thought for awhile longer till I felt a light warm touch on my cheek. I looked up to see Jacob standing above me his eyes looking down at me with warmth but behind them I could see fear. He handed me a small pink box. Without speaking I got up and quietly walked to the bathroom. I looked around the little room and opened the little box

I came out of the room the with small stick in my hand

"Well? "Jacob said taking his face out of his hands

"Don't know it says we have to wait five minutes."

"Hm well five minutes isn't…to long I guess" Jacob said sucking in a large amount of air and leaning back on the sofa. I walked to the chair and sat down. Only a few seconds later I saw Jacob look down at his watch "four minutes and thirty seconds left." He mumbled.

I was twitching and playing with my hair nervously. Without thinking I started to bite my finger nails and my lip. I looked up to the clock on the wall above the front door 1 minute and forty seconds left

I minute and ten seconds….forty five seconds…thirty seconds…twenty…ten nine eight seven six five four three two one. I jumped out of my seat at the same time Jacob did

"Do you want to?" I asked he looked at me and then down to the stick on the counter. With another glance at me he shook his head. I walked slowly to the counter and covered the screen before picking it up. When I finally had the courage I reviled the screen to see a little minus sign and sighed with relive. Joy filled my body and I felt as if I was at the tope of the world of course I wasn't pregnant why was I so absurd to think that I was but in the same second that I felt relived I saw a second line cross the first.

**Hoped you liked the chapter will write more soonish : )**


	26. Happy Hour Isn't Always Happy

**Happy hour isn't always so happy. **

I stared down at the little + sign on the screen. I shook it maybe the other line just came because I moved it to much? I held it up to the light and tried to look at it better but still I saw the little + sign that is so ungodly. I didn't realize till then that Jacob was looking at me waiting for an answer. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out

"What? What is it?" Jacob asked now worried. I opened my mouth but again like before I was unable to speak I put down the small stick and held up my two index fingers and made a plus sign. Jacob stared at my fingers for awhile then stumbled back wards to lean on the sofa

"Stupid so stupid why did I let my hormones control me? Stupid! So stupid!" Jacob mumbled he groaned and suddenly I realized he was shaking. He looked down at the ground his hair falling over his face. He would have to get a hair cut soon for his hair was growing down to his chin. Then I saw wet spots on the wood. I looked up to Jacob to see him shaking and tears dripping off his face. He groaned the fell to the ground. I never saw Jacob this bad before. I stumbled to the ground by him and wrapped my arms around him. For a second I thought he was going to push away but instead he leaned into my embrace and started to cry like I never seen him cry before.

my shirt soon became wet

"I love you so much you will be okay you will be okay." Jacob said "You won't leave me" he kept mumbling over and over again shaking his head back and forth.

We sat there for what seemed an hour but what could have been only a few minutes.

"Jake when you where gone I thought of things we could do if I was pregnant. I mean cant we just take it out?" I said lifting his head up to look into his large brown eyes. He soundly stopped crying and picked me up and started to run out the door. He took off his cloths before transferring into his wolf form and gesturing me to climb on his back. It had been along time since I did this. But I didn't trust my balance right now to run. We where half way there when I remembered

"Jake remember don't think about or my father will kill you no joke." I said I felt his head nod. We raced through the forest that seemed so familiar to me by now. We where at home in another minute. When we got there he took his human form once again and put on his clothes quickly. We both walked in the house to find it empty.

"What time is it?" I asked looking at Jacob

"Eleven twenty." He said quietly

"Oh great it happy hour here." I paused to look down at the floor "How are we going to get Carlisle out of the bedroom?" I asked

"Got an idea" we walked up the stairs quickly and down the hallway to my grandparent's room something about this was a little disturbing. Usually human grandparents would have slowed down gotten tired because of their old age. Not with my grandparents. Nope they are almost the same age as the rest of my family and had the same amount of energy. When we got to the door I tired to protect my ears from the sound. Jacob turned away from the door and then opened it with his head the other direction

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Carlisle! Need you're help it's urgent!" Jacob yelled before he slammed the door again then smiled down at me. I heard a small squeal that was sure enough Esme. Two seconds later the door opened and then slammed again. Carlisle came out buttoning his shirt his pants where loosely on his legs and his hair was messed up

"What is so urgent that it can't wait till morning?!" He called out

"Shh! You will get the others wondering what's happening." I said in a whisper

"I think they wouldn't care if they heard a war going on in there own house right now." Carlisle said looking down at me

"I am so sorry Carlisle for interrupting but we need to talk to you now." Jacob said his voice even. Carlisle must have heard the urgent sound and he gestured to his study. When we entered Carlisle went behind his desk and sat done

"Now what do you need?"

"I don't really know how to say this…" Jacob paused "But Nessie is pregnant and we came here to ask you to take it out of her at once before any harm can be done." Carlisle looked angry at first

"You fool how could you?!" He yelled standing up

"Grandpa!" I called out shocked

"I know. I will never forgive myself. But it is done and unless you have a time machine we have to be concern about the future not the past." Jacob said calmly. Carlisle started to sit down again shaking his head

"I can't believe this why didn't you listen? Why did you have to?" He mumbled to his self

"Well can you?" Jacob said ignoring what he said. Carlisle looked back up and sighed His hand rested down on his desk

"I can't." He said his voice cracking

"W-what?! Why?" Jacob said his voice raising

"It's impossible the surgery would surely kill Nessie. I suppose she will have to have it and have a miracle." Carlisle said looking at us both "I can give medicine for pain and little stuff here and there to help with the progress but other then that…" Carlisle eyes went blank. Jacob stumbled forwards and fell to the ground which made an earth quack vibration. He started to moan and wail while he sobbed. I stood there at the door way my eyes fixed on the back wall my legs stiff and my mind blank

"What is going on?" I heard a high voice say from behind me I felt two bodies push by me. "What's wrong?" Alice screeched as she kneeled by Jacob and wrapped her arms around him in comfort. No one had ever seen him hit rock bottom this bad. Not when Bella was pregnant or when his mother died. Jasper walked up to me looking into my eyes with concern. This was too much this couldn't be right couldn't be the end. How could this be? Only twenty years that was short for even a human. Jasper kept walking forwards tasting my mood. Finally everything was too much. I started gasp and struggle for air. I was drowning I could suck in one single breath.

"Nessie are you okay?" Jasper said but his voice was distant and mumbled. Everything became blurred and I swayed back and forth. Suddenly I fell back wards while everything went blank.

**I realized how short the last chapter was so I wrought a new one. I'm starting to see that my new chapters are starting to look all the same so I will try to move thing along a little faster. **


	27. Where Is My Safety Net

**Where is my safety net? **

I felt as if my body was weightless floating in a lake in the middle of night. My eyes closed slowly as I laid down relaxing every muscle in my body. No worries, no stress. I was finally at peace.

"Nessie." A blurry voice whispered in my ear "Nessie" Again it whispered. I struggled away from the voice but it kept whispering in my ear. The water beneath me suddenly vanished and was replaced with clean white carpet. I felt a pair of warm hands and cold hands on my head

"Nessie come back" A husky voice whispered into my ear gently. But my eyes remanded closed.

"She is fine she just experienced too much. Some humans get this. When the mind is overwhelmed so much the body can send the person asleep to calm the mind down." I heard another voice speak beside me. Finally I opened my eyes

"Nessie!" Jacob called out wrapping his arms around me "Never do that to me again" He growled. my head was still spinning as I thought back on the events.

"Twunty…ded…mu… ded." I slurred

"What?" Jacob said in confusion "Nessie you will not die. You will survive." Carlisle looked down at us with a wary gaze

"Why wouldn't Nessie survive?" Alice said obviously confused and angry that she couldn't see mine or Jacob's future. Jacob stopped in mid breath and looked back at Alice before turning back to me when no one spoke Carlisle slowly walked back to his desk

"Carlisle? What's going on? Jasper said.

"Nessie is in grave trouble." He said their voices sounded distant and mumbled. I finally was regaining my strength to sit up by my self Jacob sat beside me his arm around me.

"She's what? What's going on?" Demanded Alice

"Nessie is…pregnant." The room then went silent

"Impossible she would have to had…she couldn't…she. No I don't believe it she is so young. Don't people wait till they are thirty?" Jasper said Carlisle sighed then chuckled

"Yes she is pregnant so I suppose during the honey moon…" Carlisle shuck his head "And people don't wait till they are thirty. Times are different. Most teen's have already." Jasper's mouth opened as he looked back at us.

"No. no I don't believe it." Jasper said shaking his head. Alice stood by him staring blankly at the wall

"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not it's true." Carlisle said

"How could you Jake? I trusted you. I trusted you!" Jasper yelled shaking valiantly

"Calm down Jasper. Do you think if we where put in there situation that we would be that's strong to not give in to temptation?" Alice said touching Jasper's arm. At her touch Jasper seemed to calm down at once.

"But Alice." He said pointing towards us "We all knew how dangerous this was going to be."

"I know but we can't change the past. If we waist all our energy on Jacob we wont be able to save Nessie."

"I have all the energy in the world." Jasper growled before taking a step forward but Alice held him back "Fine! I'll let Edward have him I'm sure you wont be able to stop him." Jasper mumbled

I stared at them all

"I'm going to be fine." My voice cracked Alice sighed and then looked at us

"I wish I knew." She muttered

"I need my sleep I still feel a little woozy. " I said

"Yes of course Nessie of course you can us you're bed for now." Carlisle said I nodded my head before getting up and walking towards my bedroom. Jacob trailed behind me his eyes where puffed up and red as he stared blankly ahead.

***

I turned my head to look at the clock one o'clock. Why couldn't I get to sleep! I raised my hands in the air with frustration.

"Still can't get to sleep?" Jacob whispered from the ground he said that it would be necessary for him to sleep on the ground if he wished to live.

"Yeah." I mumbled I felt weight climb onto the bed and then a soft warm touch on my forehead two arms wrapped around me and I leaned my head onto his chest. I sighed and closed my eyes. I then heard a soft hum.

"Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight.

You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.

Lovely ... never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Wont you please arrange it?  
cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.

Lovely ... never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Wont you please arrange it?  
cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight." He sang softly and warm. The world around me went silent before he was even done.

My head spun when I opened my eyes to find the sun glaring into my eyes. I yawed and found the bed beside me empty. I got up and walked down the stairs to find the whole family crowed around the kitchen table huddled together some where shaking while others where staring blankly at the wall floor or ceiling. When I entered the room they all looked up and my mother had her arms around me the millisecond her eyes caught me. She was sacking violently while she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Mom its okay I am going to be fine."

"How can you say that." She demanded

"I just know" I said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "Where's Jacob?"

"That is the same answer I want." My father growled

"Please dad he has taken it hard enough I don't think anything you can do is worst then what he is putting himself through."

"Hmm" my father quickly walked up to me and hugged me. I was expecting anger and for me to feel guilty. But I never expected that my whole family would already be in grief. Was it because they saw almost the same thing with my mother? My head spun as the whole family soon was in a group hug all the people who loved me and I loved. We stood there for what seemed forever all worrying about the months to come and how I would survive. How was I going to? My mother only made it because she turned into a vampire. I had no safety net. What would happen if it didn't work out? What would I possibly do then? My head went blank when I had not answer for my own question.

**So I hoped you liked the chapter again sorry how short it is I really tried I was okay lets do this! Going to be a long chapter! Wahoo! But then when I came to the computer I was like Arg how am I suppose to keep going!? But the next chapter will be a few months in. I will not be able to write for awhile because I am going camping :D right you don't care lol but I will try to write like after I come back home which will be on…Sunday or Saturday. Thanks for all the reviews and yeah : )**


	28. After the Storm

**After the storm**

I let out a deep sigh as I opened my eyes to find the family living room around me I was laying on the sofa with a blanket over top of me Jacob sat beside me his eyes closed as he snored softly. My whole family sat in the other chairs their eyes looked at me with worry. I looked back at them and tried to smile but I could only manage a half grin.

"Morning" I whispered Uncle Emmett glanced at me then groaned

"How are you feeling to today honey?" My mother asked as she speed up to the side of me

"I don't think any better but not any worst either." I looked down at my swallow stomach. The last few months had been nearly impossible. The morning sickness was one of the worst stages. I refused to eat anything solid for that time. But eventually I would always have to and then I would throw up. I now had a fear of throwing up. The next stages seemed to go on without anything bad happening no unusual pain or bleeding. But then I entered a new stage Carlisle said this stage is when the fetus in my stomach started to develop its brain further. I was staring to get broken bones, horrible pain, and even once I threw up blood. Though I suppose this isn't a very happy time in my life it was one of my last moments and I treasured every second. Jacob has been worst theses days then ever he refused to go out of the house for anything The pack regularly came by to support me and Jacob

Seth comes by the most to give words of encouragement. The days began to get shorter as we entered the month of December. I hardly got any sleep any more. The whole family usually stayed by my side twenty four seven. Getting anything I wished. Everyone tried to put on their strong masked faces but I knew every time I closed my eyes pain ripped the surface.

"I suppose that's good." My mother mumbled. My father was at my mother's side in a second looking down at me with sorrow.

"Do you need anything honey?" My father said in a quiet voice

"Umm" I shook my head "No I don't think so" I muttered

"So what is this baby going to be if any one is keeping count" Uncle Emmett called out. My mother turned her head to glare at him

"I suppose a Half human Half vampire half Werewolf." My father said in a mumble. Emmett shook his hands and placed his face in his hands and groaned

Jacob's eye's suddenly fluttered and he looked around the room before looking up at me. He held up his hand to stroke my face

"How are you?" he whispered

"Good." I answered as I let out a long echoing cough. My breath wheezed as I tried to suck in more air. Jacob looked up his eyes looking terrified. My face was different then it had been. My cheek bones stuck out, my eyes where puffy and red, my nose was dry, and my lips where cracked and dry as a bone.

"How much longer Carlisle?" Jacob said turning his head

"I can perform an early birth in four weeks." He said Jacob looked down at the floor and groaned I held up my hand and began to stroke his hair. He rested his fist up to his face and stayed silent for a minute. The door suddenly opened and there stood Seth

"I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to check up on Nessie." He said he carried a large teddy bear that was nearly half his size even though he was almost as tall as Jacob now. He walked over to me and set it down by the sofa "Got you this. Saw it at the store and I thought you like it"

"Aww Seth you shouldn't have." I said looking at the bear on its ear was a little card. I grabbed it and opened it to find a poem

After the Storm 

The storms may come And limbs may break;  
Yet others bend Beneath the weight--  
Of heavy rain And windy breeze...  
A storm can mark The strongest trees.

Life sometimes deals With us this way;  
In unseen trials We meet each day.  
It's not how much our bodies break  
Or how much they may bend;  
It's our outlook in our own life  
That helps our spirits mend**.**

I know you can make it Nessie Never stop believing and even when it looks like all might fail remember how many people love you remember that you are strong and can live through this because after all this there is truly something amazing at the end.

I looked down at the card and a tiny tear rolled down my cheek

"Oh Seth that's so sweet" I held out my arms and hugged him "I will never stop fighting." I whispered into his ear.

"You will be fine Nessie." Seth said before pulling away Jacob was looking up in curiosity.

We all sat around in a circle looking at each other talking laughing and actually having fun. No one spoke of the baby or the pregnancy that is before I felt the pain it hit me so quick that my breath was knocked out of me. My head slammed onto my pillow. My family was around me in that second Carlisle brought a shot and injected it in my forearm. Unfortunately the medicine took up to five minutes just to numb my system. I struggled on the sofa grabbing the blanket in my fist as I closed my mouth to try to mute the screams of pain. But I fooled no one as they saw the suffering in my eyes. Jacob's hand fluttered on my forehead trying to warm me up. But I was soon relived as the medicine swam into my blood stream numbing the pain. I closed my eyes for a few second before looking up at all the worried faces

"I'm fine" I said in a feeble voice. But as I knew as well as everyone else I was the exact opposite of okay. I just wanted to know how much longer did I have? How many more hours did I have to look at Jacobs beautiful face to spend time with my mother and father and my family? How much longer did I have to live?

**Hoped you licked it I will try to write another chapter soon. And yep thanks for reviewing! And uh I guess nothing else **


	29. Make it through

**Make it through. **

I shuddered as the pain ripped through my spin. Jacob knelt beside me his eyes fixed on my face

"Only two more weeks honey only two more weeks." He whispered softly into my ear my father stood beside him looking down at me with worry

"I still can only see shapes and colors form the fetes…" He said

"But you heard Nessie why can't you hear them?!" Jacob called out

"I don't know!" Edward shouted back

"Stop!" I said breathlessly "It's no one's fault." I said my breath coming out in wild gasps. Carlisle started to walk down the stairs looking down at me. When he finally reached me he brought out a clip board

"How are you feeling?"

"Um…The same"

"Hmm…" Carlisle wrought something down on his clip board

"So what's the status Doc?" Jacob said looking up at Carlisle

"Well… I think we need to talk about the early surgery that you want to do." Carlisle said we both looked up at Carlisle

"As you know it will be difficult and I will need some more hands to help Edwards Has already volunteered and I think it would be a good idea for you to also help Jacob." Carlisle said Jacob quickly nodded his head

"I will"

"And it will be quite dangerous. But I believe and hope it will be fine. On the brighter news I just did some studying today and found out something quite interesting. Since I am already doing this extremely dangerous Surgery I can also do a surgery to prevent you to become pregnant ever again." He said a crooked grin curving his lips

"I thought you said you couldn't do that!" Jacob snapped "Are you saying this could have been prevented!"

"I said it would be dangerous to do the surgery and I thought you could have ignored you're hormones but obviously I was wrong. But I have put much thought into it and I believe with just the right conditions I will be able to perform that surgery as well." Carlisle said looking down at me. Why did they have to do all this? I was already worried I wouldn't be here for much longer why did they have to promises me all these things too? Wasn't it hard enough that I might not make it through why did they have to say all these things that I was scared to ask before? but wait when did Jacob ask the question? Did he talk to Carlisle before the honey moon but then wouldn't Carlisle be suspicious or did Jacob promises Carlisle he wouldn't?

Questions swam in my head how much longer would I have to endure this pain? When would my father be able to hear the Baby's thoughts? I let out a deep sigh then looked up to Carlisle

"That good news now I just have to make it" I said

"You will honey never stop believing it I know you can. I know you can." Jacob said my eye lids stared to fall and he kissed both of them before returning to his spot on the floor.

I slowly opened my eyes to find dawn breaking through the windows. Uncle Emmett Sat beside me looking out into the morning sky.

"Morning" My voice cracked

"Hey there sweetie how was you're sleep?" He asked turning his head towards me

"Fine." I answered simply "How long have you been sitting there?" I asked He shrugged

"Since last night I couldn't leave you." He said simply "It just doesn't seem right. I always see you as a little girl not a fully grown woman. I'm still trying to wrap my head around that you're pregnant." He said

"And here I thought it wouldn't be hard to figure it out with my stomach as huge as a blimp." I said frowning down at my stomach.

"Yeah you're stomach seems larger then when Bella was pregnant with you. Wonder why?" He said grimacing looking like he was in deep thought

"It just needs more space" I said rubbing my belly.

"Probably." He said he placed his hand onto my stomach and then stared at me silently he then jerked his head away from me and put his fingers onto forehead and began to shake

"Uncle Emmett? No don't." I said and struggled to touch his back "Don't be sad I will be fine. I will." I said

"God look at me… I hope no one walks in…" He said looking towards the doors

"Well if they do Nessie will defend you." I repeated his line from how long ago was that? It felt like years ago could it really only be a few months ago? He sniffed and then looked up at me and smiled

"You truly have one of the kindest hearts I have meant." He said I grinned back at him he let out a breathless laugh

"Still can't believe it…I can't even believe you're not a Cullen. And then you add this…" He shook his head

"I'm nearly twenty years old. That was older the my mother when she had me"

"Yeah I know but It's different then that Bella was a sister to me and I could understand if my sister was a pregnant but when you where born you weren't just Edwards and Bella's daughter you where all of ours Daughter we all raised you but no one saw how fast you grew we all still treat you like you are still a little girl." He said grinning up at me

"Trust me I know." He let out a laugh

"So do you think it is going to be a boy or a girl?" He said, I shrugged

"I guess a girl"

"Ah yes another girl… We always have girl's adding onto the Cullen family…But I suppose it won't be the Cullen family will it? ... It will be the Black family" He said

"No it will be the Cullen family" I said grinning He grinned back at me

"What types of names have you thought of?"

"Well we where thinking something like Clair or Colleen for a girl, or Andrew or Evan for a boy" I said

"Oh not like Edlly for a boy?" Emmett said laughing

"No I don't think that would be good for the boy's confidence to be name Edlly…" I said laughing. Laughing felt good natural I as glade that My uncle had came I really need a joke I was tired of only seeing the dark I wanted to see the light.. I had to stop thinking that I wasn't going to make it I couldn't leave Jacob or my family. I needed to tough through this. At the end I will have something more presses then my own life. That is all I could think about make it through for my child. Make it through for Jacob. Make it through for my family. Make it through for me.

**Hoped you liked the chapter thank to all the people who reviewed I will update again soon **


	30. I Promise

**I promise **

I watched as the sun slowly rise over the horizon my back ached from the pain, my chest was wrapped in bandages from all the broken ribs. My whole family sat around me twenty four seven the days where closing and tomorrow I was going to have the surgery it still didn't seem real could I have really made it? I wasn't making it in very good condition but I still was making it. Carlisle predicted that it will take very long for me to recover fully. The baby has done some serious damage it has broken seven bones cracked two and three ribs…I'm not sure how I am even one anymore. Carlisle said that four of my bones have recovered and one rib has also recovered. But I fear what is coming. My mother told me her pregnancy story once how she was so close to delivering me and she made the wrong move which started to suffocate me. I had to live my life not a day at time but rather an hour at a time.

Some of the pack have come to stay with Jacob and me Seth Quil and Embry have all stayed over night to be with us the house is a little crowed with every one staying downstairs. People joke a lot to try to lighten the mood but people like my mother, My father and Jacob seem un moved by the laughter. Seth brings food for Jacob every day and juice and other drinks for me Carlisle says that it would be better for me not to eat any solid food before the surgery. Some how the news of me has traveled out as far as Egypt Carlisle says that most everyone is coming to see me. I really don't understand this most of these people I have only seen maybe three times in my whole life but Carlisle and my whole family say how much they love me. Nahuel got here yesterday as well as the whole Denali Coven. They all came in with Sour faces Nahuel wouldn't stop crying for five minutes when he saw me. I suppose I don't have the pregnant glow that every talks about. Nahuel and Tanya seem very happy but Nahuel Refuses to talk about it when I am in this condition he says there are much more important things to talk about then his life. Nahuel has taken the spot by Jacob by the sofa. My mother and Father are by me most all the time They always try to look strong around me but I know that they are more worried then anyone else. My mother always leaves the room when it gets too much for her. My father always goes with her to comfort her. I Wish I could go as well to tell her I would be fine but now a days I can't even walk my Stomach has gotten so big. Carlisle says it's normal for different woman to have different sizes of bellies. But it still gets me wondering.

It was half way through the day and it seemed that it had been a week the time moved painfully slow how could it be only twelve O'clock? I looked around the room and found The Amazonian coven sitting with my family the pack and the Denial Coven Zafrina came storming through the door fist and rushed over to me. She made thoughts for me of happy places different times and places. I enjoyed her company for quite awhile. Jacob sat beside at all times looking at me or out the window he kissed my cheek or my eyelids but never my lips. This troubled me he didn't know if I had much more time and he wouldn't even kiss me… all I wanted is one simply peck. If I were to die next hour and I did not get a kiss from him well that would be unbearable. Without thinking I moved my head closer to him. When he saw my movement he leaned closer

"You need anything honey?" Jacob whispered. I then took my only free hand and stroke his face how many times have I stared into his beautiful eyes how many times did I touch his lips with mine? Every time I wish I would savored it longer for who knew when it was their time. I then brought his face to mine and brushed my lips against his. The room went silent and then I remembered that we where not alone. He pulled away quickly and looked behind him at the family they all stared at us

"Why is even aloud to touch her like that anymore." I heard a mumbled of disgust "His sentenced her to her death and he can still kiss her…" My Father jumped out of his seat along with Jasper and Emmett then rushed over Senna. Seth, Quil and Embry were right behind them

"If you are going to talk that way to Jacob or my daughter I wish for you leave." My father growled

"How can you defend him? He is killing you're daughter!" Senna said startled

"No one is going to die!" Nahuel growled rushing over to Senna took a sheepish step back

"Jacob is part of this family and if you are going to be rude to one of us you are rude to all of us." Emmett said

"My deepest apologize Jacob." Senna grumbled the room seemed to relax a little more and everyone started up their chat once again. That evening no one left but more people arrived the Irish coven and Egyptian coven arrived later at night. Everyone sat around on sofas or the floors or just standing. More of the pack arrived also Jacobs Sister came in and talked to Jacob and I for a long time Paul, Jared, Sam, and Leah was going to but when she the amount of Vampires she quickly retreated. My eyes began to slide close and I fell into a deep sleep. I woke up to the chatter of Vampires. They all looked towards me when I moved.

"How are you? Are you ready?" My mother said in panic

"Yes mom I'm fine." I said yawning Nahuel laid beside me along with Jacob and most of the pack

"Alright everyone. We are going to be doing the surgery in here so in about one hour I need everyone to clear out. Rosalie and Emmett have volunteered to take you all out to the different towns to hunt." Carlisle said. Everyone nodded their head and looked back and forth from person to person. Once the last person walked out the door and into the grange Carlisle walked up to me.

"Alright we need to get her onto the operating table." Carlisle said, my father, Edward stood by him with Blue masks and blue coats and my mother stood by them with a tray. though she had no medical history she wanted to be beside me at all times. Jasper and Alice where just out side ready to come in if we needed any help. Jacob walked up to me and placed booth arms under me before picking me up gently and moving me to the table.

"Alright Nessie I am going to put you under… you wont feel a thing." Carlisle said he held a mask in his right hand. I grabbed my fathers hand and looked up to him

"You will be fine honey." He said but his face seemed less convinced. I then looked at my mother who was looking at me with loving eyes

"We all will take care of you." She said soothingly brushing back a stand of hair from my face. I then looked up to Jacob. Oh Jacob. I had to make it through for him. I just had to

"Jacob." I croaked "Yes sweetie?" he said leaning down and grabbing my hand

"Can I ask a favor?" I said

"Yes anything."

"Kiss me." I whispered. I closed my eyes and I felt a brief second when Jacob placed his lips onto mine when he pulled away I sighed "I love you." I mumbled "As I love you." He said stroking my check.

"Alright Carlisle put me under" I said with closed eyes. I felt a mask go around my mouth and I inhaled deeply and before I knew it I was unconscious

**Jacob's pov- that's right it's my turn. **

I stared down as Nessie slowly fell into a deep sleep.

"Alright Bella bring over the tray. Jacob Edward go put on some gloves." Carlisle said and every one was quickly in motion. Once we put on our gloves we rushed back Carlisle brought out a blue tarp with a hole in the middle of it. He placed it over her lower stomach and took a sharpie. He marked the areas where he would need to cut and then took a small knife out and sliced down the marks. I looked away for only second not able to look.

"Alright Jacob, Edward I need you to help me with this." Edward moved to his side quickly and started to help him at once. I on the other hand walked a little slower. I couldn't get it out of my mind that this was Nessie. How could I help cut open my wife? Why did I agree to this? I finally got to Carlisle side and began to help with Edward.

"Alright we are almost to the Fetus. Edward I need you to hold this while I take it out." Carlisle said when we finally came into sight of it Carlisle gently started to pick it up and out of the stomach. I started at it was covered in blood and was blue

"Bella! I need you to warm it up! Get a towel!" Bella rushed over and took the baby out of Carlisle's arms and began to rube it with the towel.

"CARLISLE! Get over here!! Edward shouted Carlisle dashed to Edwards's side I looked down to where Edward was looking and my eyes bulged out. "What's that?" Edward shouted pointing down

"It can't be…" Carlisle said but soon he was in motion. He placed his blue mask over his mouth again and reached down before grabbing another smaller body he brought it out and cut the cord

"W-w-what…is that?" I asked stunned "You're second child." Carlisle said

"What!?" I yelled

"It must have been directly under the first." Carlisle said handing it to Bella

"But… but! How" I was stunned how did that happen so fast I suppose Carlisle had to Get it out before it suffocated but how… how did that happen didn't Carlisle see TWO babies on the sonogram or hear TWO heart beats?!

"Okay we are going to start the second surgery now Edward-" but I cut him off

"WAIT! How do I have two babies wouldn't you hear its heart beat I mean this just doesn't happen!" I yelled

"The heart beats must have been simultaneous and I couldn't see it in the sonogram because it directly behind the first one it was also much smaller." Carlisle said but his hands worked quickly "Edward bring me those scissors!" Carlisle yelled

"Do you want to see you're children?" Bella spoke from behind me. I was staring blankly at the far wall this really couldn't be happening how? How was everyone acting so calm! Did they just hear the same news I heard TWO babies not one two! "Jacob?" Bella mumbled from behind me

"Um…okay." I said and turned around slowly and walked towards the two little babies in Bella's arms.

"Here" She said handing one of the babies into my arms. I took it and held it looking down at its little brown eyes. "You have a son and a daughter." She said softly

"Hey there" I whispered my worries seemed to wash away as I looked down at her tiny face it struggled in my arms and had closed eyes it muffled a cry and blinked opening its eyes open again "Hey" I whispered again

"JACOB!" Carlisle yelled and then I heard the long drawn out beep sound. I looked back at the screen and found a long green line on the screen. I handed Bella the baby and rushed over to Nessie and looked at her in horrified eye no. no this couldn't be happening.

"Edward hand my the deliberator

Carlisle shouted Edward left and was back in leas then a second later he was back

"CLEAR!" Carlisle said Nessie's chest jerked up there was a spark in the line but then it went back to a solid line

"Come on" Carlisle mumbled he rubbed the to paddles together and then again placed them down on her chest

"CLEAR!" But again the line continued

"NO come on Nessie lease please you can't leave me." I whispered tears running down my checks.

"CLEAR" my surroundings became a blur please, please Nessie come back.

**Nessie's pov**

I slipped down a dark hole I tried to hang onto the sides but I found none. No The last thing I heard was Jacob's voice Jacob. I tried to hang on as I was swept backward into a dark hole no I cant die I can't! I made it to far! IM not dieing!!! Suddenly I felt a large shock through my body and I sucked in air I heard my Father Exhale and then I heard a steady beep, beep, beep

"Nessie!" I heard Jacob yell and then I felt hard lips against mine When we broke I saw Carlisle looking at me with a worried face

"You gave me a hear attack Nessie! Well both of you're surgery's where successful luckily now lets hope you will stay in stably state. You have ten stitches and I think you will have a scar there for the rest of you existence I had to sew together you're stomach quickly" Carlisle said looking at me

"Thank you" I whispered

I felt Jacobs's lips brush against my lips again

"Never leave me. "He muttered

"I promise I wont." I said drowsily and I let my lids fall close as I fell into a deep sleep

**I hope you liked the chapter. Wahoo thirty chapters can't believe it thank you for all the reviews! And yep **

**Oh and i dont know if any of you saw but the first thirtith chapter messed up and was all bold.. and there were no spaces really weird but i fixxed it quickly and then put it back in then i forgot to tell you... and so now you will have 3 diffrent things in you're inbox that sayd "Ne chapter sunrise chapter 30 "but dont click the first one becuse it was a a...fail? alright but yes : D hope you liked it...said that but yep...said that... urg well you know  
**


	31. Blue Blanket, Pink Blanket

**Blue blanket, pink blanket**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight! **

My eyes fluttered open as I looked at my surroundings. It was dark pitch black, though I could easily see around the room with my excellent vision. I turned my head to the right to see Jacob sitting in a chair leaned down onto his hands.

"Jacob" I croaked his head whipped up and his worried eyes found mine. He was suddenly off his chair and by me quicker then I would have thought possible for him

"Nessie" He breathed his lips brushed against my forehead then to my cheek then to my neck. I sighed before he straightened up again "You are very week right now. You need to get blood quickly." He said almost to himself "I should probably take someone if you need help…" He moved to the door "Edward" He said in a normal tone but in a second my father was through the door way and at my side

"Is she fine?" He asked franticly

"Yes I just need someone to come with me and Nessie hunting in case she needs help." He said

"Well we have some blood here that Carlisle got from the hospital wouldn't that be better?"

"Hmm I suppose, bring it quickly." Jacob said walking towards me and grabbing my hand. My father was back in an instance brining my mother with. He handed me a cup with a small straw in it

"Drink it honey." Jacob said tucking my stray hair behind my ears. Jacob took the cup and placed just under my mouth my lips found the straw and I began to drink the liquid quickly. Everyone stood around the room silently my father and mother held their breath. After I was done I felt a surge of power, I let out a long sigh and looked back at Jacob

"Where is my baby?" I asked looking at Jacob

"Well THEY are down stairs" He said looking down at me

"They? What do you mean they?" I asked

"Well you see… Carlisle didn't know that there was a second child inside of you…" He said placing his hand on my cheek "Do you want me to bring them to you?" He asked I nodded my head silently.

How did this happen two children? How did I even survive? What did they look like? Questions started to go through my head when Jacob left I felt more panicked without his hand on my cheek. I started too struggled in my bed to prop myself on my head board. My mother seeing what I was trying to do, helped me, I felt a siring pain in my side and I clutched it. I ran my fingers along my stomach to the stitches on my abdomen. They where long and felt like they went on forever. They where in a straight line leading all the way up to my lower chest. Was the cut supposed to be that large? My thoughts were suddenly cut off by Jacob walking through the door with two tiny babies in his arms. One was dressed in a blue blanket while the other was I a pink blanket. I suddenly sucked in my breath and just stared at them. Those where mine and Jacob's children… The thought couldn't get all the way through my head right. I had two beautiful healthy children. Jacob began to walk forward and another Body walked through the door, Seth. I stared puzzled at him before Jacob had reached my bed. He handed me the girl first while he held the boy. She was light and so small. A grin began to form on my face as I stared down at her

"Hey there" I said smiling the little baby squirmed and whimpered "Shh it's okay." I said only to her

"What do you want her name to be? You where talking about Clair of Cathleen?" Jacob said looking down at me and her

"Sarah." I said as I looked down I saw Jacob's eyes which were his mothers. I couldn't think of another name for her except Sarah

"And his name?" Jacob said

"Well I have to ask my mother if its okay first." I said looking at my mother who looked puzzled

"I want to name him EJ but you where going to name me that if I was a boy I want to know if it's okay if I call my son that now." I said quickly. I saw her eyes perk up

"Yes of course honey." I looked to my father who looked stunned and happy then to Jacob who had a small grin

"Little baby Sarah and EJ" Jacob said. Seth moved forward towards me

"Hey Seth what's up?" I said still confused to why he was here

"Nothing much I am really happy that you survived Nessie the world would be dark without you're smile" He said I grinned up at him

"That's so sweet Seth thank you" I looked back down at Sarah and expected for Seth to leave when he didn't I looked back up at him.

"Why do the wolfs always have to on our children?" My father whispered to my mother

I looked at them then back to Seth my face twisted as I realized the meaning

"Now Nessie don't get angry… You're mother scared me from ever imprinting on anyone but I couldn't control it." Seth said raising my hands. I felt a growl coming up my throat but then I remembered how Jacob had helped me through out the years with all my problems and was always there for me. He was my best friend and then after my husband. I suddenly knew that Seth had one of the kindest hearts I had ever seen and I knew He would make Sarah happy and I could never be mad at Seth for imprinting on her. I stopped and then looked back at Sarah

"It's okay Seth" I whispered

"Uhh that's not fair!" Jacob called out "I imprint on you and your mother almost kills me Seth imprints on our baby and you are fine with it." He walked up to me and then knelt down with EJ still in his arms "Did you know that you will have to share Sarah with him. That he will be here all the time know that-" he was cut off by my father

"Don't push it Jacob. You don't have to try to get Nessie mad at Seth. She won't she has already accepted it"

"But.." Jacob whimpered "At least yell at him"

"I'm not going to" I said but I began to chuckle at the expression on Jacob's face. Seth was silently laughing behind him. Jacob walked up to my father and handed him EJ

"Alright if you won't get mad at him then I will he isn't getting off that easily." Jacob said

"Jacob this is childish." My mother said shaking her head. Jacob took a step forward at Seth, but Seth had already shot away running and jumping from the second floor to the first. But Jacob was right behind him. I heard a loud laughter from Seth as Jacob chased him.

I sighed and then looked back at Sarah who had fallen asleep in my arms. My father was looking down at EJ

"He looks the most like you and Jacob." I said. My mother nodded "Has Jacobs eyes and hair but you're facial features" My father nodded and then looked back at me

"Thank you." He whispered

"Don't thank me." I said before looking back at Sarah rocking her back and forth my life was finally complete. I would never or could never be happier then I was right now.

**Hoped you liked the chapter I will write again some time in the near future and thank you for all the reviews I hope you liked the last chapter I was a little worried when some did not review thought you didn't like it, I tried to take all you're suggestions and put it into the story. If you have any other suggestions .. like who you would want EJ to be with late then just write it in the comments. Alright thanks and bye : )**


	32. Planes

**Plans **

I sat on the living room floor holding EJ in my arms while Sarah slept in the near by crib. Seth sat beside me his head supported by his hand his eyes closed.

"How soon?" My father said after hearing something someone said

"Well. Less then a week." My grandfather said from the other side

"So soon." My father mumbled

"What?" I asked the whole family was looking at EJ and Sarah with loving eyes. Some of the other covens left and some stayed for another day.

"We have to move soon honey we where suppose to when you and Jacob came home from you're honeymoon but then you becoming pregnant put things on hold for awhile." My father said from across the room he sat on the sofa with my mother. Jacob was at my side playing with EJ with me. My lips turned into a frown leaving? In lest then a week? Why didn't anyone inform me? I sat there looking down at EJ

"Do I have to start high school?" I asked, that was the original plan to in roll me in school with the rest of the family when we moved.

"Yes I was thinking of that also. I think we can live in the wilderness in a cabin for a few years before going back to civilian" My father said looking at the family. I saw a few nods of agreement

"You have to live near us though" Nahuel said from behind me. I saw my uncle grimace at the thought

"Lots of grizzles up there." My uncle Emmett mumbled

"It looks like EJ is almost ready to get to sleep." Jacob whispered in my ear. I looked down to see EJ closing his eyes slowly. Very carefully so not to disturb him I stood up and placed him down into his crib. He stirred for only a second before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"I suppose Seth will want to come" Jacob grimaced.

"Yes it seems we are picking up more and more wolfs." Uncle Jasper said

"I'm almost use to the smell." My father said wrinkling up his nose

"Well It's really frustrating! I can't see Nessie, or Jacob, and now I can't see Sarah, EJ or Seth. All I can see is stupid Vampires and humans futures." Aunt Alice grumbled I then realized how frustrating this must be. To be in the dark but I suppose that was just like everyone else. Jacob got up

"I think you should go and try to get some sleep." He said looking down at me I nodded and got up. Jacob helped me to the stairs. I still had some broken bones and the stitches in my stomach hurt when ever I moved

"Good night honey." My mother said and everyone else followed her saying their goodnights to me and Jacob. When we reached my old bedroom I slowly sat on my bed then laid down. Jacob closed the door slowly then walked over to the other side of the bed before lying down. I refused to sleep without Jacobs warm body beside me. I did not need any blankets when he slept with me. He rolled over and placed his warm hand on my cheek I placed my hand over his hand and looked into his eyes how long had it been since we had been alone? Even now I truly could not be alone with him since I was in pain.

"How are you?" He whispered

"Good" I sighed he looked at me doubtfully "Well not good… I mean how am I suppose to be alright when we are leaving?" I admitted

"We have been hiding in this house too long we have over stayed." He said simply

"I know" I sighed. He grazed his fingers the lengths of my jaw and I closed my eyes.

"You're tired." He said looking at me I opened my eyes before he softly kissed me on the lips

"I love you." He whispered after we broke

"Love you too" I said drowsily before I fell asleep.

***

I woke up to the sound of the rain poring down onto my window. Jacob was lightly snoring at my side. I felt better then last night I was healing quickly, luckily. I struggled to my feet and wrapped my self in a robe I was freezing cold without Jacob's warmth. I slowly walked to my door and down stairs. Most of the family was sitting and standing down stairs. Nahuel held EJ while my mother held Sarah

"When did they wake up?" I asked walking over to my mother. She gave me Sarah

"A few minutes ago." She said. I rocked her back and forth

"It's strange." My father said from the side of me

"What is? "My mother said

"That Sarah or EJ has not grown as fast as Nessie when she was young. I suppose they inherited that from their father's side." He said

"You mean that they will have an incredible growth spurt." My mother said

"Yes. But till then they will age at the same rate as any other human." He said.

I stood there holding Sarah in my arms when I noticed something.

"Where's Seth?" I asked I hadn't seen Seth anywhere but by Sarah

"He went to tell his family he is coming with us to Alaska left thirty minutes ago." Uncle Emmett said

"I still can't believe he is throwing away his whole life here to come and stay with us." My mother said shaking her head

"Well we know that we cant stop him." My father responded. I then saw Jacob at the top of the stairs he wore a baggy shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Alice looked up annoyed

"You are part of this family Jacob and will have to dress like us. I broke in Bella I can break you in too." She said. Jacob looked down at her amused

"What's wrong with what I have on?" He asked looking down at his clothes

"everything." She said, Jasper chuckled at her side while Bella looked down at her feet. Jacob walked down the stairs and rolled his eyes. He then walked over to Nahuel

"Can I hold my son?" He asked politely. Nahuel nodded his head and handed over EJ to Jacob.

"How was you're sleep?" He asked looking towards me

"good." I answered simply I heard an engine cut off and heavy steps walk up the porch till the door opened and Seth walked in he rubbed his forehead and looked exhausted.

"Rough time?" My father said

"Yeah Leah started to yell at me and said that I wasn't going to leave her… my mother almost cried. Don't know what I am going to do." He said walking up to me "Can I hold Sarah?" He asked I handed him her without arguing.

"Hey, do you remember what we disgusted." Jacob said glaring at Seth

"What?"

"A few days ago." Jacob said

"Oh, you mean when you pinned me down after catching me and said if I ever hurt Sarah that you would kill me? That discussion?" Seth said

"What!" I called out "Jacob!"

"Jacob"

"Jacob!"

My mother who was standing near Jacob hit him

"You know better Seth would never hurt her." She said

"Even I know better then to say that." My father said. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett chuckled silently. I saw Seth biting his lower lip so not to burst out laughing. Jacob glared at him.

"Alright, alright it's not like I was actually going to kill him!" Jacob said as Alice walked over to hit him.

"Thanks for telling me that" Seth said, Jacob looked at him and growled which made EJ stir

"Anyways on a different topic. I was thinking of taking Nessie out today. Is that alright with everyone?" Jacob said looking around people nodded their heads. Just then my Grandfather and grandmother walked down the stairs. I remembered the question that I wished to ask Carlisle

"Grandpa may I ask a question?" I asked

"Yes of course Nessie anything."

"How did you cut me I thought I had tough skin like my mother and father." I said thinking back to the surgery

"Yes that was difficult. But I went out and found a special kind of steal that is stronger then the kind we use at the hospital. I made the knife myself. I am positive I could cut any vampire at this point" he said speaking proudly

"But don't try." uncle Jasper said.

The day went on much the same, at eleven I got dressed and walked down the stairs to where Jacob stood I felt much better and was sure that I was very close to full recovery the beauty of healing quickly.

"Mrs. Black" Jacob said holding out his hand I took it as he lead me out to the garage were we climbed into his Rabbit.

"Where are we going?" I asked egger

"Not telling." He said before pulling out of the driveway

We drove for a twenty minutes before Jacob came to a halt at a deserted part of the beach. He climbed out and opened my door for me I grinned at him before stepping out and walking over to the sand. Jacob came up behind me with a basket in his arms

"How dose a picnic sound to you?" He asked taking out a blanket and spreading it out on the sand

"AW Jacob! You shouldn't have!" I said walking over to him. He sat down and pulled me down to his side. He pulled out to glasses and a bottle of wine

"Jacob I'm only twenty." I said grinning

"No you're twenty one do you not remember your own birthday it was nearly three months ago." He said looking at me with sadden eyes "You where going through pain then and forgot it was September tenth. You also forgot three days after that you're mother was turning thirty nine" He smirked.

"Wow." I said breathlessly leaning back on the blanket. Jacob pored us two glasses and we ate sandwiches that he had made.

"Hmm… I wish you would of told me that we where going to the beach I would have brought my swimming suit." I said grimacing

"Eh you don't need one." Jacob said grinning. My eyes winded as I looked down at him.

"Hmm true." I said before standing up I am sure that Jacob didn't except me to do this by the expression on his face. His eyes widened as he looked up at me as each article of clothing fell onto his face. I then speed forward finally feeling no pain. I jumped to the water laughing with joy. When I hit the water it was freezing cold. So cold I let out a long shiver I suppose I shouldn't except anything different in January, I thought it would be warmer because the air felt warmer around Jacob when I emerged out of the waters serviced I yelled

"It's freezing!"

I looked back at Jacob was staring at me blankly. He suddenly stood up and through his shirt away then pushed his jeans down. Then running in with his boxers.

"Well I better warm you up then." He said swimming over to me then wrapping his arms around me. "You're lips look blue I should probably warm them up too…" He said I grinned right before he brushed his lips against mine. He then skimmed his tongue on my lower lip before creeping into my mouth. I pressed closer to him feeling his warmth sink into my bones. He pulled away heavily breathing

"Do you want to go back to our house?" He asked breathlessly I nodded my head silently I grabbed my cloths putting them on quickly

"We can run there it's only a few blocks east." He said before he sprinted toward the direction I followed behind him, we where at my small cottage in less then two minutes. Our lips meant again hungrily before we where through the front door. I felt around till I found the door knob and opening it and falling in. we rushed off to the bedroom throwing each others cloths away. I suddenly fell onto my bed Jacob hovering over me He pulled away for only a second to look down at me. I then put my arms around his neck slowly before pulling him down to my lips.

**I was bored today and wanted to make another chapter : ). But I really need you're help who do you think EJ should get together with ( when he is older of course) hope you liked the chapter : ) and please answer the question in the reviews and yep : ) thank you for reading **


	33. Good byes

Jacob closed one last box taping it up and then labeling it. EJ and Sarah where lying in their stroller. I got a special one for twins. The whole family looked around at the empty house. The Denali coven where the only ones who stayed back, they planned to come with us and help us get settled into our new home. We all looked around the house in silence. It was so empty… how many memories were in this house for every person here?

Jacob slowly walked over to my and wrapped his arm around me and soon everyone was walking to their mate to look at the house. The house that my mother and father where married in, Where Jacob had been married. I was born here. My two children were born here. This is the place where I first saw Jacob. How would we every leave all those memories. Of course one day we would be back. After all of our generation had died… and no one knew who we were but that would have to be at least one hundred years from now. How would I ever be able to wait that long I thought into the future by the time we moved here again Sarah and EJ would be all grown up. And I would be nearly one hundred and twenty one… I started to shake as all this began to fall onto me. Jacob leaned onto me providing the warmth I needed

"It will be okay" he whispered

"How do you know" I said tears rolling down my cheeks

"Because we will all be together." He said tucking back my hair behind my ear. One last tear rolled down my cheek before I straightened up he was right I would have to accept it. It didn't matter where we were but if we where all together. My whole family.

"Edward I need to say good bye to my father" My mother said behind me

"I know I want to too." My father said

"I want to come." I said Jacob agreed to come also as well as Alice. I never knew that Alice talked to my grandfather before. We would all take one car while the rest of the family spilt into different groups. We were just heading out the door when Seth busted through the door

"I'm here." He said breathlessly. Another body fowled him into the house my eyes widened when I recognized Leah's face

"What is she doing here" My Aunty Rosalie said

"Well she-" Seth began but Leah cut him off

"I'm coming with." She said

"What!" Uncle Emmett shouted

"You can't be serious" My mother mumbled just loud enough for the people around her to hear

"Yeah I'm coming and if any of you want to stop me then I like to see you try." She growled

"Leah it's just that you hate vampires so much how you will ever be comfortable." Jacob said

"I will be comfortable where ever Seth is he is my brother and I am not going to let him leave me yet." She said, Jacob shrugged

"I see no problem in it then, I was just thinking of you that's all" He said

"You cannot be serious another wolf! I mean sure alright Jacob fine. But Seth is stretching it but then Leah has to come with why don't we invite the whole Pack with us while we are at it!" Aunt Rosalie screeched walking into the garage.

"Nessie. Sarah and EJ can come with me and Leah since you won't have any more room in you're car." Seth said already calculating the division of cars. I whimpered and looked down at my two children. Jacob nudged my side

"It will be alright" he whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I nodded my head finally and handed over the stroller to Seth. I kissed both of them on the forehead and then Jacob did the same before we headed to the garage. We took my fathers Volvo that held five people. My mother and father sat in the front while Jacob sat at my side and Alice on my other side. We rode in silence till we came to my Grandfathers house also my mother's old house. We walked up to the door and knocked on the door, the door swung open and there stood Charlie my grandfather.

"Bella!, Edward, Nessie, Jacob, and Alice come in" He said shocked

"Dad it's time." Bella said looking at her father with sadden eyes "We are leaving right now"

"I thought you said another month Bells" Grandpa said quietly

"I know I thought-" but she cut herself off and looked down at he ground

"Where is my great grand children last time it was nearly three days ago hopefully they are not growing as quickly as you did Nessie

"No they aren't, but they are in a different car already heading up to Alaska." I said quietly. My mother wrapped her arms around him and stood there everyone felt sadness as we left another person behind.

We had been driving for hours and the sun began to set over the mountains.

"We are almost there." My father said from the driver seat. Thirty minutes later we pulled up to a long dirt road. We drove on it for another ten minutes before coming up to a large wooden cabin in amongst the trees

"Home sweet home" my dad said. The rest of the cars where already parked in the drive way. We all picked up our things from the car and started up into the house. The lights were on and the whole family including Leah and Seth where sitting in the front room. It was somewhat like the old house but it seemed that the kitchen was to the right of the living room and the stairs where at the other end of the house. We had white carpet and wood floors and wood walls. There was a large fire place at the end of the room.

"You are finally here!" Uncle Emmett shouted rushing over. Jasper was the first over grinning at Alice. Leah looked at us nervously was she regretting coming? Probably.

The Denali coven was also there Nahuel and Tanya where sitting on a sofa in each others arms. Kate and Garrett sat on the floor by the fire, Eleazar and Carmen Were standing near the window looking at us.

"Took you long enough" Uncle Emmett said pulling me into a bear hug

"Cant… breath." I said breathlessly as he hugged me tighter and tighter he chuckled and pulled away

"Ah yes always forget about that breathing thing." He said looking down at me I smirked at him then looked around him towards Seth

"Where EJ and Sarah?" I asked walking towards him

"They just went to bed they where very tired." He said "You should have been with us today it was hilarious!" He said before bursting out laughing Leah turned her head to glare at him.

"What happen? "Jacob asked curious

"Me and Lead stopped off half way to get some food for us and the twins. So we get out and I pick up Sarah and told Leah to Get EJ she looks at me then picks him up. When I looked back at her I saw how she was carrying him and it was hilarious. She was standing there by the car with EJ in hands with him as far away from her as possible. So then I ask her why she is carrying him like that her response 'I don't want him to barf on me' I said 'don't be silly nothing is going to happen.' And right when she brings him to her what dose he do but spill all of his cookies on her! It was H-i-l-a-r-i-o-u-s" Seth said laughing everyone else joined in chuckling and muffling their laughter when they saw her glaring at them.

"I mean I love that kid he cracks me up most of got his sense of humor from his father." Seth said wiping his eyes "And what was even funnier is that Leah was mad at little old EJ like he could have helped it" he said shaking his head. Leah looked down in frustration.

"I think we should get some sleep I am tired." Jacob whispered I nodded my head and told everyone. They told me where our room was lucky we had a connecting room which led to the twin's room. When we reached it Jacob's lips found mine I laughed

"Thought you where tired" I said after he pulled away

"I had to think of some excuse to say so I could get you alone I couldn't stop thinking about last night." He said before leaning in I pulled away worried

"I hope not around my dad." I said looking him in the eye

"No, no I like my life to much." He said before brushing his lips against mine again we stumbled towards the bed. Maybe Alaska wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it would.


	34. Mysteries

**Mysteries **

The Denali coven left and went back to their house a few miles away from our cottage. The days followed very smoothly, the family explored for a long time most days. Leah stayed out side a lot while Seth stayed inside the house watching over  
Sarah I stayed by him most hours marveling over EJ and Sarah. Leah wouldn't talk to any one usually. She did talk to Jacob and Seth but rarely talked to any of my family.

We had finally unpacked all our boxes and were finally settled in. everyone had a room sharing it with their mate. The one exception was Leah and Seth who shared a room. Everyone seemed to get more comfortable in the new home. Settling down and starting to continue our old schedules.

I picked up EJ when he started crying I started to rock him

"Shh its okay" I whispered and I would of sworn I saw Leah glance at me and EJ for only a second terror ripping in her eyes. But as soon I saw her expression she darted out the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Seth mumbled looking at the door with worry

"What isn't" Uncle Emmett coughed. Uncle Jasper shook with laughter. I looked at the door also with confusion. Why had Leah looked so terrified? I had never seen terror on her face before. Why would she show it now in front of my family? When I finally feed EJ a bottle of blood that my grandfather had collected from the hospital I laid him back down in his crib as he fell back asleep.

"I hope she is alright." I mumbled looking at the door. I crossed my arms over my chest and started to walk towards the door. The snow was coming down hard I leaned against the front door farm and looked out. Jacob had left an hour ago to scout the territory quickly. I shouldn't worry he is always fine, I heard EJ let out another cry I turned around and hurried back to EJ

"What's wrong baby." I said picking him up as soon as he was in my arms he silenced his sobbing. I gently put him back down I turned around to get his blanket that had fallen to the ground. When I turned back to the crib EJ was gone instead a small betel was on the bed. I let out a shier screech of terror.

"WHERE is he!?" I yelled

"Who!" Seth said at my side my uncles and aunts where at my side in the same second

"I just put EJ in his crib and then I went to pick up his blanket he disappeared!" I yelled looking under his crib

"Um Nessie. Could this be him." Seth said picking EJ. I looked at him confused

"But he was gone…" I said touching his forehead. I took EJ from Seth and then placed him back in his crib

"Don't do that to me again." I whispered. I turned around and walked to the sofa. When I came back to check on Sarah and EJ again he was gone and in his place was a mouse. I screamed again and this time Jacob was at my side with the whole family.

"What's wrong honey?" Jacob said shaking off snow from his hair

"EJ… He disappeared…" I said feeling light headed. Leah was suddenly by Jacobs's side looking down at the crib with worry. Why did she look like that? Jacob picked up the small mouse with two hands and pulled it to his chest. And with one little sound the mouse became ten times larger and had dark strands of hair and was pail. To my astonishment it was EJ.

"Wooh." Uncle Emmett said beside me. Everyone looked down at EJ in amazement a mouse had just transformed into my little baby.

"I think we found a new gift." Jacob said looking down at his son

"I thought we could only transfer into a wolf." Seth said

"Yes we can only do that. But it seems that little EJ has a gift." Jacob said, EJ started to clap his hands happily and laughed everyone looked down at him and grinned. Leah also showed a small smile curving up her lips. I looked toward her in astonishment. But when she caught my gaze she jerked her head away and stuffed her fist in her pockets. She then walked out of the room running up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door. Seth looked up the stairs in confusion. He then walked up the stairs before entering his and Leah's bedroom

"What's wrong with her?" Jacob said looking up the stairs

"I have no idea." I said speechless. When ever I caught her glancing at my son she would hurry out of the room. She was making me wonder if she had…but that was impossible. Wasn't it? I shook my head before leaning into Jacob's warm body for support. He soon made me feel ten times better. My child had a gift, He could transform into any living thing but then why had Eleazar not seen the gift? Was it to close to a Jacob's gift hat he could not tell the difference? Questions puzzled my mind as I thought over events.

Just then Seth walked out of Leah's room wide eyed. He slowly walked to the stairs and walked down joining us

"Is she okay?" I asked curious

"Oh yeah she is fine." Seth said

"What's wrong?" Jacob said

"Uhh… nothing is wrong. Just slightly ironic is all." Seth said

"What is ironic?" I said

"Nothing… You will probably guess it in good time." He said before walking to Sarah's crib and looking down smiling. I exchanged a look with Jacob before turning back to EJ his eyes where closed as he slept quietly. Just then my mother and father walked through the door

"Hey guys." My father said looking around the room

"Guess what, EJ has a special gift!" I said excited

"Really! What is it!" My mother said running up to the side of me looking down at EJ

"He can transfer into any living thing well that's what I am guessing. He turned into betel and a mouse today." I said quickly

"Amazing." My father breathed

"I can't believe I missed it! Why do I always miss it when someone finds a special gift." My mother said angrily

"You where there when we discovered you gift dear." My father said

"That's different I want to be here when my grandchild discovers it." she said sourly

"Well Sarah is still here maybe she will have something." Seth said

"Eleazar didn't pick EJ's gift but I am sure he would have picked up on Sarah's gift." I said

"Maybe." Seth said before looking back down at Sarah. Leah opened her door with a hard mask on her face before walking down the stairs and sitting on the sofa. Seth walked over to her and fell on the sofa beside her he whispered something so quiet that none of us could hear Leah frowned then turned to glare at him. She mumbled something to him that I could just hear

"You tell and I will personally kill you." She threatened. I wondered what she didn't want Seth to tell us. I would have to try to figure it out soon. I sat down on a near chair and closed my eyes. No one told me how exhausting raising two children would be. Just then I felt a warm pair of lips brush against my forehead. And then they where gone. And before I knew I was soundly asleep.

**Hoped you liked the chapter it was kind of bad because I wrought some last night and I was tiered and yeah : / but I will write again soon thanks for all the Reviews! And I found this amazing drawing of Leah and if you want to check it out you can… I think it looks like here anyway here it is ******** .net/fs41/300W/i/2009/032/7/7/Leah_Clearwater_by_**


	35. Punishment

**Punishment **

My feet sank into the ground as I ran forward the snow hit my face like tiny bullets. I jumped up from the ground and up to the nearest tree swinging from one to another. Jacob ran on the ground bellow me as we raced out in the wilderness exploring. The night had fallen over the land and the wilderness came to alive. After not being able to go to sleep I decided to go on a run and Jacob insisted on coming. I jumped to another tree coming to a large frozen lake. I stopped on one branch I heard Jacob bellow transferring into his human form

"Shit." He mumbled

"What's wrong?" I asked looking down from

" My pants are really torn up. Like all I have here is part of one leg and a few scrapes"

"How did it get so torn up?" I asked

"I went through a thorn bush on accident." He said

"Do you want to head back to the house? You most be cold." I said looking up at the night sky at all the stars I heard no response. I brushed the snow off two branches that were closely together and laid down looking up at the sky

"Jack?" I said listening for him. I suddenly felt the branch shake and then Jacob was there at my side

"Nah it's alright but you have to keep me warm." He said He had his pant wrapped around him looking like Tarzan. He picked me up and placed me on his chest and looked up to the sky.

"Hmm what can you see?" He asked

"Well there's the big dipper." I said pointing out the lines

"Yeah."

"It's so beautiful…" I whispered

"Hmm… Well It's only beautiful because you're here" he whispered "if you weren't I'm sure I wouldn't even notice." I smiled up at him before brushing my lips against his. And before I knew it we where falling, From three stories above. Luckily I was able to push away from Jacob and land on my feet absorbing most of the shock, but I highly do not recommend it. Jacob was just as graceful landing on the balls of his feet then straitening up. I let out a long shiver as the snow went into my shoes. Jacob rushed over and wrapped his arms around me warming me up. I then realized it had stopped snowing. And the moon shone from above to brightly I could see every detail on the land. Jacob began to hum a melody into my ear which sent shivers down my body

"Well, its a marvelous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
neath the cover of January skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush

Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love" he sang into my ear but I didn't let him finish the song silencing him with my lips.

***

I opened my eyes opened blinking a few times. I lay on a patch of grass Jacob was around me keeping me warm. Snow surrounded us and the sun razed over the mountains. I heard a faint call and struggled up to look around

"Nessie" a muffled call shouted in the distance. I suddenly detected the faint shout of my father. I looked down at Jacob with panicked eyes and then to the ground. I got up and hurried around the ground searching for my cloths. Where were they! Jacob stirred as I heard my father's voice become louder

"Jacob!" I whispered his eyes blinked open and he grinned up at me "No we have to go right now!" I said through my teeth

"Why, can't we watch the sun rise over the sky?" He said pulling on my hand towards him

"No! My father is coming!" I said as my father shout became louder Jacob's eyes become huge and he was standing by me in the second. "Where are my cloths!?" I said in frustration

"There isn't time come on!" Jacob said tugging on my arm he transferred into a wolf and began to run at my side. I pushed my leg faster but my father gained on us quickly

"You go east I will head west meet me back at the lake." I said and shot to the right. My legs pumped faster as I tried to escape my fathers chase. Surely he did not now that this is what waited him. He was probably just worried. I ran faster escaping into the trees climbing to the top before jumping to the side and then to another trying to stay as high as I could. I heard my father stop a few miles away. Please go back please go back! I thought to myself, but to my distressed he began to run west towards me.

I pushed my legs from one branch to another trying to be as silent as possible keeping my mind shut. I then changed directions and started north I heard my father 's feet only five hundred yards away. If I made a wrong move he could have heard me. I jumped forward reaching one of the largest trees in the forest and began to climb it till I was at the top. I crouched silently and stopped breathing becoming a statue. I heard my fathers feet come right by the tree only one hundred yards away. I stayed silent waiting for him to pass. He stopped and looked around again before heading south. I let out a sigh of relive and jumped down branch to branch till I was at the ground and I started back to the lake.

When I reached the lake Jacob was in his human form up in a tree

"I need some clothes" I said looking around

"Here." He said before tossing down a pair of jeans and a large T-shirt. I quickly put them on when Jacob jumped down he was fully clothed as well

"When-" But he cut me off

"When I realized you're father wasn't running in my direction I went back to the house to get some clothes" He said grinning

"Thanks" I whispered he smiled at me but then looked back down at his feet

"What's wrong Jacob" I asked tilting his head up to look at him

"I don't know what's wrong with Leah it's really weird."

"Is she yelling at you?" I asked angry

"No…She is being …nice… and smiling and stuff… I mean there are only a few times that I have seen her like grin." He said grimacing

"Well maybe she is happy to move"

"With a bunch of vampire I doubt it." He said "I know Seth knows what's going on it's just hard talking to him alone now since he is always near Sarah."

"Well just say you need to run around the territory and ask him to come." I said

"I suppose I could do that…" He said "Well I suppose we should get back I heard them talking loudly down stairs. Something must be up." I nodded before running back to the house

We reached the house ten minutes later walking in through the back door

"Nessie!" Uncle Emmett said "Guys you have to come in here it's so awesome!" he said walking into the living room. Jacob and I followed him till we came to Sarah's crib

"What is it?" I said looking around the room "It's Sarah Nessie she has Power mimicry" Seth said happily

"What?" I said looking down at her

"It's the Ability to copy or absorb another's powers or skills" Uncle Jasper said

"Though she can only hold the power for lease then five minutes right now." Aunty Alice said

"She turned into a turtle and we thought that she had the same power as EJ but then she made all of us calm like Jaspers power it was weird" Seth said

"When did it happen? "I asked looking down at her and touching her cheek

"Like one hour ago I thought Edward was going out to get you." Seth said grimacing "Where were you guys anyway?" Leah said coming up from behind us

"Uh we where…visiting the Denali Coven" Jacob said

"But we phoned them said you weren't there." Uncle Emmett said with a crooked grin

"Yeah that's because we were going to but then we decide to…hunt and then we came back." Jacob said nervously

"Uhu." Aunt Alice said looking at us suspiciously. My father came through the front door with an object dangling from his hand. Everyone turned their head as he walked in. He walked over to me and handed me the objects

"Missing this?" He asked I looked down and saw each article of clothing that I had left behind, my face became a deep red

"I uh…yeah." I said running to the stairs and throwing it up to my room before anyone could see what it was, though I'm sure some of them had figured it out. I returned to the room my face flushed. Seth was silently laughing while my two Uncles glared at Jacob and Aunt Alice looked at me and what I was wearing. My mother walked over to Edwards's side while he glared t Jacob. My grand father and Grandmother looked around the room nervously and Aunt Rosalie watched EJ in his crib and Leah was sitting at the stairs. Jacob rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the room

"Yeah funny story." He said but he shot out the door my uncle's and father chased after him I looked out the door and followed them When my father pinned Jacob to the ground he looked up to Emmett and Jasper I tried to step forward but Uncle Emmett stopped me.

"Guy's!" I shouted as Jacob struggled on the ground

"Nessie this has to be done." Uncle Emmett said looking back at Jacob

"Jasper hold open his mouth." Jasper walked over to Jacob and with both of his hand s opened Jacob's mouth.

"What are you doing?" I shouted the rest of the family joined me looking down at Jacob

"Edward" my mother said besides me

"Alright Jacob I don't want to see that ever again." Edward said "I would let you go... but I don't want to see that again and I know if I let you go you will just run off with Nessie again. So I have to do this Emmett do you want to?" Edward said

"With pleasure" Uncle Emmett had a wicked grin on his face as he stepped forward I heard him make a large sound in his throat and heard Seth laugh out loud and the rest of my family wince. That's when I saw it a large stream of saliva drop out of my uncle's mouth and into Jacobs

"Gross!" my Aunt yelled looking away I also looked away making a disgusted face Seth was laughing even louder bending over.

"Is this how you settle things?" I asked

"Well you tell me a better way he will learn his lesson." My father said "Jasper hold him down for another minute." He said before getting up. When my father came by me I glared at him

"That was disgusting." I said

"Never said it wasn't" he shrugged Uncle Emmett was laughing loudly along with Seth. When Jacob was finally released he spat and ran inside for a glass of water. When he finished three cups he finally stopped

"Ugh. That was one of the worst things that had ever happened in my life." He said a large shiver went down his spine I looked at him with amusement

"Well I'm just glade they didn't do that to me" I said

"Gross Nessie why would you ever think of that. We are gentle men not cavemen" uncle Jasper said everyone looked at him for a second before cracking up.

**Hoped you liked the chapter! I wasn't going to write but I thought I wasn't going to be able to write tomorrow so I wrought this chapter but my plans have been delayed to here you go : )**


	36. The Early Bird Gets The Worm

**The early bird always get the worm.**

I woke the full moon glaring into my eyes. I got up and walked quietly to the stair case when I heard echoing voices. I stopped dead in my tracks and went against the wall and listened to the voices on the first floor. I quickly recognized Seth's and Leah's voices.

"You have to tell Nessie or Jacob!" Seth whispered

"No! I'm not even sure that I have!, because how is this even possible!"

"It isn't always describable. I didn't ask to imprint on Sarah but I did you just have to get you're head around it there is no changing it!" Seth said

"I'm. Not. Going. To. Tell. Them." Leah growled

"They are going to find out you know and when they do, they are going to be even madder then they would if you just told them." Seth shot back "What are you waiting for? For EJ to tell them?"

"Shut up! Someone might hear you." Leah whispered

"Who is going to be up at this hour! They are all in their rooms." Seth said "now if you don't tell them in the next twenty four hours then I am going to!" Seth said Leah growled under her breath "Try acting nice to them or something." Seth said I then heard his feet start up the stairs. I slipped back into my room and closed it gently. I walked over to the bed and laid down my eyes wide. What had Seth meant by 'What are you waiting for? For EJ to tell them?' I stared at the ceiling for a half an hour letting my mind wonder. Could it be true then? The way Leah looked down at EJ when he cried or when he smiled or laugh she would also… I have only seen those faces in a couple of people in the pack. Could it truly be true? I shock my head before heaving my self off the bed and walking down the stairs quietly. When I reached the bottom I realized I wasn't alone

"Leah!" I said shocked when I saw her sitting on the sofa with her head in her hands.

"Nessi! Um…what are you doing up?" She said shocked, she fired out of the sofa and was standing up straight now

"I… couldn't get to sleep, decided to come down." I said before walking past Leah

"Yeah I couldn't get to sleep also." Leah said nervously her eyes darting back and forth

"Ah, I hope you have been enjoying you're stay" I said before sitting down on a arm chair. Leah looked around the room before sitting back down on the sofa

"Um…Yes"

"I hope you're not too uncomfortable being around vampires"

"Well… I have accepted that they wont kill Seth so that's a step forward" She said nervously did she know I heard Seth's and hers early conversion?

"Well that's something I suppose…" I looked around the dark room silently. "How long have you been down here?" I said after a few seconds of silence

"I… um, just a few minutes before you."

"Hm, Interesting I could of sworn I heard voices down here not only thirty minutes ago." I said looking at her

"Well I was down here but went back up to my bedroom before I came back."

"Hm was there someone else down here with you?"

"Yes Seth…" she said jerking her head away from my face

"A late conversion?" I asked quietly. She swallowed loudly before looking back at me and nodding her head

"I hope you are fine it's not usual for people to get up so early to talk" I said

"Yes well he wanted tot talk to me"

"If you don't mind me asking about what?"

"Just some wolf stuff…" She whispered I had never seen her like this she always had a mask on looking tuff and unbeatable.

"Hm" I nodded my head looking at the window to see the sun just rising over the hills.

"Well you will be alone tomorrow" I said

"Why is that?" she asked looking at me

"Well the whole family is going to visit the Denali and Seth will be coming because Sarah. She looked at me with worry

"Of course I was going to ask you but I am sure you don't want to spend you're day with two whole families of vampires." I said looking at her.

"Oh… Is EJ going?" she asked quietly

"Well I sure hope so… I haven't asked him but I think he doesn't mind." I said smiling at my joke

"Oh." Leah whispered

"Is there something you like to tell me?" I said. She looked up at me suspiciously had she guessed I had listened into her earlier conversation

"No." she said. I heard heavy foot steps come down the stair case

"Nessie" I heard Jacob's husky voice

"Yes I'm down here Jake." I heard him walk over to the living room before coming up to me.

"Hey Leah" he said Leah nodded at him looking out the window "Hey sweetie why did you leave?"

"Couldn't sleep." I said looking at Leah

"Hmm well there are things we can do that don't evolve sleep." He whispered. I smiled but looked back at Leah "Why are you down here?" Jacob said looking at Leah

"I couldn't sleep also…" she said. I stood up and walked to Jacob

"Well good night Leah." Jacob said Leah stood up quickly and ran to me

"Nessie could I come with you guys tomorrow?" She asked

"To the Denali coven why would you want to come?" Jacob said looking at her I looked at Leah's face which was terrified

"I asked her… it's silly I just didn't want her to be alone… here. Don't know about the nomads around here" I said looking up at Jacob grinning

"Oh… okay well I suppose Leah you can come" Leah looked at me with a thankful face. I nodded at her and she and I both knew exactly why she would want to come. Leah looked at me and knew that I had heard her conversation and I knew that she had imprinted on EJ.

"Good night Leah." I said before walking with Jacob

"Night." she whispered before returning to the sofa.

**So I hoped you liked the chapter: ) I will write again in the near future : D thank you for all you're reviews!!! And yeah : )**


	37. One Dazzling Smile

**One dazzling smile**

We walked through door into a large house. The Denali coven stood around the room

"Nessie!" Nahuel said before walking over to me and hugging me. I grinned

"Hey Nahuel" I walked over and hugged each member of the family before returning to Jacob's side who was holding onto the stroller. Once everyone had filled in conversation started Nahuel walked up to me and Jacob looking at Leah who stood in the corner looking invisible

"What's she doing here thought she hated vampires?" Nahuel said nodding towards Leah

"I made her come… you know me, always worrying" I said smiling towards Leah. He nodded his head then looked back at us.

"Well come in come in! How are little EJ and Sarah doing?" Nahuel said

"Good thank you." I said grinning

"We have actually found gifts in both of them…" Jacob said looking over to Eleazar "Eleazar? Can you detect any powers coming from them?" Eleazar looked down two small children and squinted his eyes focusing on them

"There might be something…but I can't tell it's blurry." He confessed looking back at Jacob.

"Hm interesting…" Jacob said looking down at them

We sat around and talked for hours. I broke away form the conversion once or twice to feed EJ and Sarah. It was not till later that night when Jacob said that we would need to head home. The family agreed and it seemed as soon as we got there we were gone.

***

I walked through the door the house was dark and silent everyone filled in. Leah seemed in the shadows all day keeping a close Eye on EJ but not noticeable. How she kept her mind shut away from my father is on mystery.

"Well I think I need a good nights rest" Seth said yawning

"You haven't been having good sleep Seth?" My father asked

"Nah couldn't get to bed last night." There was a short pause before my fathers eyes snapped up to Seth

"Why were you talking to Leah late at night last night?" he asked obviously Seth had let that thought slip hopefully he would not let anymore slip. I heard Leah growl quietly in the corner looking at Jacob taking off her jacket

"She wanted to talk to me about our mother." Seth said lying smoothly turning away from my father's eyes. My father looked at Seth narrowing his eyes. He eyes suddenly looked at me as I looked away from his face.

"Um... I need to get to sleep." I said breathlessly pushing the twins inside the house. Jacob walked besides me

"What's going on?" he murmured in my ear

"Nothing" I whispered I hated keeping this secret from Jacob but some how I just couldn't tell him.

I put the twins in their cribs before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

***

I woke up with Jacob besides me his eyes were opened half way.

"Morning" I whispered grinning

morning." He said though his voice was scratchy and drowsy. I yawned and looked out the window to see the sun coming over the horizon

"Mmm so beautiful" I said sighing

"Yeah…" Jacob said but his eyes started to close again. I grinned at him tucking a piece of his hair back, it had grown down to his nose and was choppy. Without a word I got up and walked over to the door walking into the twins room. I walked over to EJ's crib and saw his eyes open

"Hey you're awake, why didn't you tell me?" I said grinning picking him up "Right you can't talk" I chuckled I looked at Sarah to find her still sleeping. I quietly walked down the stairs towards the kitchen to get a bottle for EJ. When I entered the kitchen I found my father on the sofa reading a book.

"Hey dad" I said surprised to find him down here so early "Is mom around?" I picked up a bottle and began to feed EJ looking at him

"Nah she went out to go explore" he said throwing the book on the coffee table. "And the rest of you're family left after we came home to go camping." My father said sitting up. Once EJ finished his bottle I went over to the sofa and sat by my father. EJ let out a shriek and began to sob

"Shh" I tried to rock him back and forth when I heard a lode crash on the first floor and a body come crashing into the room. When I turned my head I found Leah standing at the door looking around franticly

"Leah?" My father's eyes went blank for a second before he looked back at Leah his eyes suspiciously. Leah looked back her eyes wide with terror "Why would you care if EJ was in danger?" he said hearing her terrified thoughts. EJ looked at Leah and smiled before becoming silent. My father looked at EJ for a second "hmm That's all he wanted… is for Leah to come" he said looking back at Leah his eyes popping out of their sockets his mouth opening wide "You didn't!" he said shooting out of the sofa and looking at Leah with angered eyes

"You know he is part vampire!" he shouted

"I know" Leah said looking at the floor "I can't help it though" she whimpered I looked at her with sadden eyes. And I stood up standing at my father's side.

"Dad don't get angry at her, I am fine with it." I said my father glared at me

"And you knew!...Well how do you think Jacob is going to feel about it!" he yelled

"About what?" Jacob said walking in rubbing the back of his neck.

"About-" my father started angrily but I cut him off

"About if you want to go hunting today!" Jacob looked at us confused

"Yeah sure what ever." He said walked towards the kitchen and opening the fridge. My father glared at me. Leah looked down at he ground

"Stop being a coward" she murmured to herself then turned around. "Jacob that isn't what Edward was going to say." Jacob closed the fridge looked at Leah

"Oh and what was he going to say?" he asked walking up and then crossing his arms around his chest

"He was going to tell you…"

"What?"

"That I… I-I-I imprinted on EJ" she stuttered. Jacob looked at her for a second his eyes blank his mind racing. He looked at her again with a questioning face

"You imprinted on EJ? HA! Good one!" he said before turning around and walking around to the kitchen

"It's not a joke you idiot!" She growled He turned around again and looked at her his eyes narrowing. A deep humming nose came out from his throat

"You…imprinted on EJ?!" he said advancing her. I quickly shot forward standing between her and Jacob his eyes looked terrifying.

"Jacob it was not her decision." I said calmly looking up at him. He growled and looked back at the kitchen pacing. My mother came through the door, with snow covering her shoulders

"What is going on?" she said looking at my father then at Jacob

"Leah imprinted on EJ" my father said calmly. My mother looked shocked at first but then her head snapped at Jacob when he let out a growl

"How could you!" he yelled pacing back and fourth

"I didn't choose to!" she yelled. Jacob let another growl

"Jacob are you listening to you're self!" My mother said "Don't you remember when a young wolf imprinted on Nessie and how you said you had no other choice? How can you even yell at Leah! You know she had no vote in this!" she yelled Leah looked over at her shocked. Leah's and my mothers history wasn't one of best friends and which was surprising that my mother would defend her as everyone in the room would have thought she would of taken Jacob's side. Jacob let out a deep sigh and then looked back at Leah

"I most ask you for my forgiveness…It will just take awhile to get use to it." He said everyone in the room let out a sigh of relive as Jacob calmed down.

After another twenty minutes I heard Sarah's cry when an icy feeling hit my stomach was she alone?

"Did you leave Sarah alone!" I said shooting out of my seat

"no! Seth is in there." Jacob said trying to calm me down my breath came out in wild gasps but I soon heard Sarah's cry's end. Leah looked at me and then at EJ nervously

"Nessie…since everyone in this room knows about me imprinting do you think I could….hold EJ?' she said nervously I grinned and nodded handing her EJ. She looked down at him her eyes full of joy. And not even Jacob let out a growl. EJ looked at up at her his eyes wide. He raised his hand up and touched Leah's chin his fingers spread out. Leah grinned and EJ returned the smiling dazzling us all.

**Hoped you liked the chapter sorry it took like three days? Well anyways I will write again soon and thank you for all the reviews! : )**


	38. Lake House

**Lake House**

I stood at the glass window staring out as the white snow fell to the ground softly. Sarah squirmed in my arms. And soon I heard into her thoughts. It was beautiful the shapes and the dazzling colors dancing with each other. But as soon as I could see into her mind it was gone. I looked down in astonishment

"did you just copy my power?" I said stunned. She opened her eyes and looked right at me her eyes bright "Can you understand me?" I whispered

"Yeah." A voice came from behind me I turned around to see Seth walk in

"Oh hey Seth." I said my cheeks turning a shade of red.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked walking up t me

"Sarah" I confessed Seth chuckled but then looked down at her

"Yeah I regular find myself start blabbering about my life to her… she is a very good listener." He said smiling. I laughed before handing Sarah to him. Pain shot through my chest it seemed lately I never got to spend anytime with either of my children. I mean I held them when they were in my stomach. Why did they always get to spend time with them?

"Nessie" Jacob said from the door almost a whisper I turned my head to see his face and automatically grinned "Leah stool EJ from me, I want to go out?" he said walking up to me I nodded my head and kissed Sarah on the head before running to Jacobs side. We ran out side and started to just…run. As fast as we could of course I was faster because Jacob had stayed in his human form. We laughed as we splashed snow into our faces while we ran. I stopped when we finally reached the frozen lake

"I cant wait to see it in summer" I whispered almost to myself. Jacob walked behind me his hot breath washed over my neck leaving goose bumps

"It will be beautiful" he agreed and so fast that I didn't even see how it happened icy snow stared to slide down my back. I let out a screech and ran in a circle trying to get a hold of the snow. When finally it had melted and had slid all the way down my pant leg I heard the noise of Jacob laughing loudly. I turned around shooting him a death glare, his laughter stopped but stiff chuckles escaped his lips

"Deer I'm sorry but it was hilarious! It looked like a dog chasing it's own tail." He said grinning

"Yes well how funny is this?" I said but I a smile escaped my lips before I pounced on him hitting him into the snow

"Arg" he grunted as the snow surrounded his head

"Ha!" I laughed as I jumped back up seeing Jacob thrash in the snow "you're right it is funny!" I said laughing "you look like a fish out of water!" hunched over my knees laughing he finally got up and whipped off the snow on his face. But then he looked at me with a joking glare. One last laugh escaped my mouth before I turned around and began to run over the lake Jacob was on my tail but was falling back as I raced faster pumping my legs faster. I suddenly heard a ripping of clothes then I turned my head to see Jacob rushing after me in his wolf form. The race would be a little more even now. He started to gain on my when I jumped up into a tree but Jacob was one step behind me transferring into his human self again and jumping up from behind me. He just caught my leg as I was going to reach the next branch as he pulled me into a cradle.

"You are too easy to catch" he smiled as I exploded with laughter when was the last time I had this much fun? He grinned down at me and started to run east

"Where are you taking me?" I said after I had stopped laughing I wrapped my arms around his neck as he ran faster

"A little place I found above the lake." He said while he kept running. I snow hit my hair making it wet as in blew in he wind. We finally came to the lake again he headed towards a large rocky cliff on one end of the lake, and he started to jump up a cliff easily. We ran up to a large opening in the cliff over looking the lake. He walked in quietly looking down at me. I looked around in amazement the cave its self was extremely large. It seemed just a little smaller then the house.

"I was thinking of putting a bed over there and maybe a few chairs by the entrance or we could make a deck… just a little place to get away… I know you were sad when you had to leave forks and your first house so I thought I could find you another one." He said gesturing towards the cave. I let out a laugh

"I love it Jacob you didn't have to." I said leaning into his warmth "So is that what you are going to do? Every time we move somewhere you are going to find a new house or build something new"

"Apparently." He chuckled "should we head back?" he whispered but his arms clung to me more when the words came out his mouth. My fingers twisted in his black hair

"I think Seth and Leah can take care of the twins for a while longer" I said breathlessly. Jacob didn't need anymore explanation before kissing me softly but with a new raw edge to it. I smiled around his lips as we descended into the cave.

**Important authors note ( I know I usually only have the authors note says yep and thank you but I have something to say this time :D) **

**Alright so I really need help with the up coming chapters because this is your story. Well I was thinking of skipping ahead to maybe when the twins are five? Now I need you're help because I'm not sure if you want this? Or how long you want me to stay in that time period. And also about the sequel, which would you like best for me to do: **

**1. just continue in this story and after a few more chapters say ****book two ****(and the title) **

** 2. Make a whole new fan fiction story ( but I don't like this idea because some times it's hard to find the second story or you lose interest.) **

**I don't know if that made Any sense but if it did I would like you're help! You can also ask any questions because I now can answer them in the review thingy. Alright if you read this thank you and if you didn't well then you wouldn't know if I thanked you or not tricky eh? ( OMG I used eh haha) wow I hope you don't think leaser of me after I used 'omg'.**

** and I will write again soon (remember the next chapter will be when the twins are five) thank you for the reviews! And yep : ) **


	39. Epilogue: If you hide I will seek you

**Epilogue **

**If you hide I will seek you.**

Jacob's hand warmly squeezed mine before he let go and ran over to the nearest tree

"Daddy! Look!!" EJ yelled hanging off the branch with his two legs Jacob smiled up at his son

"That's amazing EJ!" he grinned

the snow was freshly packed on the ground from the first snow fall of the season. EJ jumped from the branch and then grabbed the lowest one doing a 360 on it before landing on the ground…somehow I didn't think a normal five year old could do that. Seth ran in front of use Sarah bobbing on his shoulders. Her body bounced up and down as she clung onto Seth's head giggling

"Faster!" she yelled her brown curls blowing in the wind

"Not to fast Seth" I yelled after them. The whole family was behind us. Leah walked up to my side smiling at EJ her hair was longer then it use to be down to her shoulders

"That was awesome EJ!" she yelled running over to him. EJ looked over to where Seth and Sarah disappeared

"Why dose she get to do that!" EJ whined

"Here" Leah said before picking EJ up then placing him on her shoulders " no need to worry EJ I was always the fastest of the pack." And then she was gone running after Seth I heard EJ's giggle of delight as they speed forward. The whole family walked ahead watching them race further. Jacob grinned then walked back to my side his hair was cut short with a flip in it. He wore dark jeans and a black coat he looked like a model from Chanel. We suddenly saw the two figures come racing back tied. Sarah and EJ laughed as Leah and Seth raced forward. Leah had just surpassed Seth in the end. Leah placed EJ back down on the ground he jumped around

"Sarah come on!" he said as Sarah was placed on the ground. She raced forwards and was by EJ's side in a second

"I want to play a game!" she said grinning at us all

"What kind of game?" I asked walking forwards to her side.

"Hide and seek!" EJ yelled bouncing up and down

"Yeah! And we could be in teams!"

"how many teams?" I said grinning down at them. EJ looked down at his hand counting his fingers

"Seven!" he said after a minute

"I want to be on mommy's team!" Sarah yelled rushing over to my side and grabbing my hand

"then I want to be on daddy's!" Soon the teams were defied consisting of: My father and my mother together, my grandfather and grandmother together, aunt Alice and uncle Jasper, aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmett, and Seth and Leah.

"I wana be it first!" EJ yelled

"You don't want to be it first" Jacob murmured. My family chuckled. I picked up Sarah and placed her on my shoulders

"count to one hundred" i said grinning Jacob looked at me

"one…" the whole family split racing in different directions Jacob and EJ closed their eyes as we raced away. I ran north running through the lake and up a hill Sarah laughed as the snow hit her face. I suddenly heard a howl which was the sign that Jacob and EJ would be seeking. I pushed my legs faster and found what I was looking for the large hallow tree. I let Sarah down and we crept in the Hallow tree hiding in the base. Sarah started to giggle as she sat in my lap. I heard the snow being pushed away and a animal sniffing the ground and then a loud ear cracking howl. I squeezed Sarah tighter as another larger animal came.

"It's EJ" Sarah whispered

"How do you know?" I asked but I already knew this information

"I can feel his power." She said sinking in my lap and then there was a small mouse in my hand. It was hard enough having a son how could do this but to have a daughter also who can mimic a power was a little too much. She scurried across the floor

"Sarah stay in the tree!" I said breathlessly the foot steps came closer till they were just out side. I heard the heavy breathing right beside my ear though the tree trunk. I motioned Sarah to come back when she transferred back into herself I picked her up and stood up placing her on my shoulders. I heard the foot steps step closer to the entrance on the tree. I walked forwards bracing myself then shooting out and running forwards. I looked behind me to see a huge brown dog chasing after us with a wicked grin on his muzzle right behind him was a normal size white wolf to blend into the snow, obviously EJ. I ran faster pumping my legs as Sarah clung onto my head. I raced forward till I came to a large cliff. I looked down then whirled around to come face to face with Jacob and EJ. They both had their tongs hanging out like father like son I suppose. I looked to my right to see a tree hanging over the cliff.

_H__ang on_. I thought to Sarah she nodded her head before I shot right jumping into the air and grabbing onto a branch then sling shot towards the forest swinging from one tree to the next I let out loud laughter as Jacob and EJ fallowed behind I climbed up to the top sitting on the highest branch I grinned down at them as they circled the branch. My grin faded as I saw Jacob node up to EJ. EJ nodded and then his body changed to a chimpanzee. regularly I wouldn't have thought twice of not being able to out swing a chimpanzee but EJ had the speed of a werewolf and vampire. I shot to the next tree as EJ climbed up and stated after me. It wasn't a fair fight. I might be good at swinging form tree to tree but EJ was better he caught up to me quickly and caught both me and Sarah. With a sigh I jumped down till I was on the ground to find a smug face on Jacobs's face he had transferred into himself again he wore his dark jeans with no shirt

"And you thought you could get away..." he said shaking his head. Sarah had jumped off my shoulders and transferred into a black normal size wolf

"That's their favorite form" I said nodding towards them as they raced back and forth through the trees. EJ had changed from a chimpanzee to his wolf running away from Sarah but after ten minutes Sarah was forced to transform back into herself

"How did they do that?" Jacob murmured to himself

"What? "I asked looking at them

"They can transfer in and out of their animal forms without getting their clothes torn they just appear on them I am very jealous." He said smirking "Okay come on we got to find the rest of them!" Jacob shouted running off to the bush to change.

We caught the rest of the family in lease then an hour…yes I know what you're think an hour just for one round seems extreme but when you have to follow a trail and then on top of that catch them especially my father it gets more tricky. But once we had captured everyone we headed back to the house to warm up…well no one really needed to warm up as we all were not as effected by the cold as humans are. The person who gets the coldest would be _moi_. Once we got back we took off our jackets and coats. We sat around in the living room Sarah bounced over to Seth

"Seth can I ask you a question?"

"Anything" Seth said smiling down at Sarah

"Am I you're number one girl? Because Leah said she was." She said poutting. Seth chuckled and picked up Sarah

"can I tell you a secret?" Seth whispered Sarah nodded smiling

"You're my number one girl and will always be" Sarah hugged him tighter Seth put Sarah back down then crouched down Sarah let out a scream running away "Watch out for the tickle fingers!" he yelled chasing her through out the house. EJ sat in Jacob's lap he continued to talk to Leah who seemed more interested in his conversion then anyone's else

"…And then I transferred into a champinzee and I got Mommy and Sarah." He grinned

"A what?" Leah said smiling

"A champinzee." EJ said

"Right" Leah said smiling wider. Seth finally got a hold of Sarah tickling her

Stop it!" she said through giggles

"What this?" Seth said tickling her even harder Sarah managed to turn into a fly with EJ by her. Flying away till she reach my father then transferring back into herself landing onto his lap at this time the whole family was laughing as Seth raced forward but came to a halt when he came face to face with my father then laughed

"fine you win!" Seth said falling on the sofa. We all sat on in the living room laughing and talking as we all hoped this moment would never end.

**And so this concludes Sunrise but wait till the next chapter comes out which will be book two " Shooting Stars." **

**I hope you guys liked Sunrise the next book unfortunately will not be in Nessie's pov but if you guys really wish I can always put in a chapter with her. But the story will be in the twin's pov. **

**Thank you for all the reviews it always brought a smile to my face *insect corny music* thank you guys! Couldn't have done it without ya !**


	40. BOOK TWO shooting stars

**Book two**

**Shooting stars **

"I'm so terrified" I said looking down at my clothes again

"Don't be high school is not terrifying." Seth said he sat in my desk chair spinning around and tossing a ball in the air

"How would you know?"

"Because I went to high school before." He said

"Right I still don't know how you are going to pass for seventeen." I said shaking my head

"What are you talking about? I'm young I'm a hip dog." I laughed then looked back down

"What should I wear?!" I said frustrated

"Let me see" Seth walked over looking down at the clothes "the jeans with the…purple top." He said I looked up at him he shrugged "Alice Is wearing off on me" I laughed

"Alright I got to get my sleep for the big day!" I said pushing him out right when I closed the door it opened again EJ walking in

"Hey sis." He wore a light red T-shirt with dark black jeans his long hair came over his eyes but above his chin line it was messed up.

"Hey" I said walking towards my bed "I got to get to sleep"

"Oh." He said grimacing "good night then." He said before walking out. In our new house we had separate rooms thank god. Nothing says family then having to share a room with you're twin brother I love him and all I just think that I need my own space with such a large family. My eyes gradually closed as I fell into a deep sleep

***

"IT'S SUCH A BEAUTIFUL MORNING!" my father screamed/ sang when he opened my door. I jumped half way up to my ceiling before falling onto my mattress. He laughed and went to my brother's room to do the same. I got dress quickly before running down stairs

"Morning Sarah" my mother said from the sofa

"morning." I walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed an apple taking a bite out of it EJ came into the room rubbing his eyes still in his sweats.

"Ugh" he groaned walking to the fridge. I laughed before running back up stairs full with excitement.

We reached north shine high school at eight twenty three minutes before the warning bell would go. I walked out of the car and walked up to the front desk with my mother, father, my brother, Leah and Seth. My father was siblings with Leah and Seth there last name Clearwater while me EJ, and my mother took the name Black.

"Hello we are the new students, my cousins should be here soon." My father said referring my grandfather my great aunt Alice and my great grandmother.

"Clearwater?" the old woman said from behind the desk pushing her glasses back up her nose

"Yes."

"Here are you schedules welcome to north shine high school." She said duly before my mother, brother and I walked forwards to repeat the process.

The rest of my family came and we soon had our schedules. I had at least one class with each of family member. But luckily some how I had one class to my self. I walked into history to find people scattered around the room talking loudly. A few students turned their eyes to look curiously at me what I wouldn't give to have my grandfather here so I could hear their thoughts. I walked over a empty desk by the widow that was away from the small crowed. A teenage boy walked through the door next walking towards the back when he caught my eyes. He stopped for a second and casually turned direction sitting to my right.

"Hey your new right?" he said looking at me curiously

"Yeah" I said breathless why was I so shy?

"Alex." He said holding out his hand I smiled and took his hand shaking it. Luckily my temperature was balanced between stemming hot and icy cold I guess those are some of the benefits you get when you mother is part vampire and your father is a werewolf.

"Sarah." He grinned showing all his bright white teeth. He had choppy dark brown hair that seemed messed up but in a good way.

"Mr. Wilson is really easy, he gives little home work." Alex said leaning back in his chair and nodding up to the front where a small bold man stood in front of the chalk board

"Awesome." I said a little unsure of my self. Just then a girl walked up to Alex she had chopped layers with pink highlights and wore her make up heavily Alice wouldn't have approved.

"Alex why are you sitting over here Mike is sitting over there-" she stopped speaking when she glanced at me "oh I see." She said a short laugh escaped her lips "you're the new girl right?"

"Yes"

"Katie"

"Sarah" I said she nodded at me and then looked back down at Alex shaking her head before returning to her desk where I suppose Mike sat.

"you can go sit with them" I said though I didn't want him making a new friend that wasn't connected to your family was a little exciting…I know you think its sad but you try going sixteen years without coming in contact with any other human except your cosines and family…yeah not so awesome.

"Nah I think I am more comfortable here. Plus there is a better few" he said smiling and nodding his head to the windows but his eyes lingered on me. I blushed a deep red and turned my head forwards. Alex was some what handsome which wouldn't help not blushing.

The rest of the class went great as Alex whispered comments to me about Mr. Wilson that always made me laugh silently. At the end of class Alex stood up and walked me to the door to find Seth standing in the door way. Seth looked at Alex for a second before his eyes went to mine

"Hey, I'll talk to later Sarah" Alex said before walking forwards and turning his head to grin at me. I smiled back and waved. My eyes lingered on him till he stepped around the corner

"Making new friends?" Seth suddenly snapped me back in prospective.

"Oh yeah." I said looking down at my feet. We walked to our next class which was English my Father was in there sitting besides my brother.

The rest of the day went on as normal. The subjects flowed into one another and soon it was over not to bad for a first day if you ask me.

**EJ POV**

i walked into my third class.I was free, none of my family was in this class... i frowned as these words seemed...Familiare? i shook my head pronouncing it was Dejavu. i walked into the classroom and ran my fingers through my hair . and smiled at a group of girls that burst into hysterical giggles. i laughed silently and walked over to the middle of the back. a few girls dared to sit by me and all of them would sneak glances my way and i would return a smile back. they would blush and look down at the desk but they would always return there glances and soon my response would follow. my great uncle Emmett had told me this. how the girls at the school would go gogo eyes and practically drool at your feet, though after that comment he was hit by a couple of women in my family.

"Alright you will need to pick partners for the next experiment..." the teacher said i was surprised not to find the girls jumping over each other to ask me... must be my confidence talking. but soon a girl with dirty blond hair turned around. i smiled at her,

"You wouldn't have a partner by chance?" she said politely i was glade none of the girls over at the left corner came to ask as they seemed more interested in themself's then anyone else

"Nah but i think i do now" i said she grinned and blushed, she turned around in her own desk to face me.

we finished our science experiment which just so happened to be about light (concave and convex mirrors) but it would take to long to explain and I am sure you don't care. after we worked on a work sheet laughing and playing with each others papers. the bell rung and students started to shuffle in their seats getting up and getting ready to leave i stood up and walked to the door with _Liz _we walked to the end of the hallway until she had to go a different direction

"here, experiment on this maybe you will be as good as you were in there" she said sliding me a piece of paper in my hand i grinned at her as she left. i walked toward my next class looking down at the paper. it had a number written across it in bold black letters. i grinned and kept walking with an extra spunk to it, till i got to history and went to sit by Leah.

"Hey" she said smiling up at me. I went down on my chair and grinned at her. without any word i slid the peice of paper on her desk she looked at it then back at me

"I suppose Liz is not a guy?" she said in a sacastic tone. i laughed and picked it up again

"nope one hundred % woman" i said looking down at the number. the teacher suddenly began to talk and Leah and i stopped talking, turning our heads towards the front. I glanced at Leah and for less then a second i saw her eyes being torn with pain, the expression on her face was hurt. but once she caught me glancing, her face would go normal and she would smile at me. But for the rest of the day going home all i could see was that pained face, what had triggered it? Leah was my buddy my best friend why was she hurting so bad? well i was sure that i would get to the bottom of this and i knew just the way to do it.

**Yay I'm done :D so what cha think? I don't know hm please tell me what you think of the new book. **


	41. Realization

** realization **

**Sarah POV**

I walked through the dark house walking silently down the stairs till I came to the kitchen. I wore PJ pants and a large T-shirt. I silently opened the freezer extending my arms to grab the cookie doe ice cream. I closed the freezer with my elbow grabbing a spoon and opening the lid. I dug into quickly and ate the ice cream

"hey" I heard a husky voice say only a few feet away I let out a small quiet scream and hit the counter with my spoon in front of me like a weapon

"it's just me" I suddenly recognized Seth's voice as he chuckled. I sighed one hand on my chest as I breathed in and out slowly

"Don't do that to me again." I said breathlessly

"I thought you were fearless?" Seth said stepping forwards his eyes looking into my eyes so deep… I had never seen him look like that before

"I…" I started but was lost in the intensity of his eyes. Seth took another step forward placing a hand on my cheek, His hand grazed the length of my jaw his eyes never looking away from my eyes, why could I turn my head away why couldn't I step away why did I find myself leaning in at the feel of his touch? The room was suddenly alight and in the door stood EJ I didn't realize till now that Seth had only been inches away form my face but now he was at the other end of the room EJ looked back and forth between us

"Hey what are you guys doing down here" he said

"The same reason you are down here." Seth said as EJ eyed the ice cream, I tightened my hold on the ice cream box as EJ stepped forwards

"First one come fist one served." I said digging my spoon into the more creamy ice cream

"No fair!" I laughed at the sound of his voice. I dug my spoon again

"Mhmmm I think I might just eat my ice cream right here all day" I said twirling around but suddenly the box was gone

"Hey!" I said as EJ dug into the ice cream with a new spoon Seth shook his head laughing he walked up to EJ, EJ stood only a few inches down from Seth when had he became so tall?

After taking the box away form each other we finally decided to go back to bed when I reached my room Seth stood beside me

"Sweet dreams angel." He whispered brushing hair out of my face. Without another word he left. I stared where he left for a long time before I slipped into my room and fell onto my bed my eyes wide with confusion. After one hour of my mind blank my eyes finally closed and I drifted off to a deep sleep.

***

I walked into my first class and over to my seat right by the window. Alex sat by the desk grinning at me

"Hey" he said after I had sat in my desk

"hi" I smiled kindly at him, my mind was still working a mile a minute trying to figure out what had happen last night.

"how was you're night?" he asked turning his body to face me

"Um good yours?"

"good." His eyes seemed too lingered on mine a little longer then yesterday.

At the end of class he stood up and walked me to the door which to my astonishment Seth was not sanding at

"Hey I was wondering if you…wanted to go out on Friday?" he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. I grinned at him brightly

"yeah that would be great" I said, I grabbed his hand and took out a black sharpie and wrought my number on it…well my families number I didn't have a cell phone. He grinned at me

"Great I will give you a call" he smiled at me before walking away I sighed before walking to my class happiness swimming in my system.

The rest of the day was some what boring Seth seemed to be avoiding me he was silent and cold, what had come over him? Everyone seemed to be a quiet mood today. Though on the way to the car I bumped into Alex

"Hey!" he said when saw me. Mike and Katie were walking together Mike's arm around her shoulder. EJ seemed stunned when he saw Alex come and start to talk to me and maybe even flirt with me like he thought no man would be attracted to me. Seth on the other hand looked miserable why? I thought I my father said he dated a girl…once. I suddenly smiled as I felt my grandfather walk up. I blinked suddenly the world buzzed with new conversations in my head.

_Look at her she's beautiful, who's that guy does he like her?_ I heard Alex's thoughts as he looked at Seth _Why does she have such a huge family weird…_ I stared at him suddenly it was getting hard to detect which was his though and which was him talking. I had to focused on his lips as he talked which he probably took in a different way. _Just be cool for once in you're life_.

After we had talked for awhile I was recruited to the car as we drove back in silence.

**EJ POV**

I walked back and fourth in my room. I knew what I had to do, its just it would be extremely hard. I have for my whole life been able to transfer into animals and I know how to do that easily. But I knew like any one else that if Leah was going to tell someone something she would tell either me and Seth and sense she was not going to tell me I would just have to be the other person. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Seth's face the angels and proportions of it as I felt my body shift slowly. My legs become a little longer and my arms become larger. I felt the hair on my head shorten and my face rearrange, and no this process didn't hurt, luckily. I walked over to my mirror and was relived when I saw I didn't have another eyes or two noses. What I saw was Seth exactly him. I grinned at myself and walked over to my door opening a crack looking out if there was anyone around then walking out. I saw Leah then walk into her room from across the hallway. Without taking my eyes off her I walked forwards. I suddenly heard foot steps come up form behind me. I turned around to see Sarah walking up. crap.

"Seth, what's up with you today!" she said but she stopped as she felt my power "what? Seth?...that doesn't make sense"

"Uh…Sarah I will met you in you're ah bedroom I am coming down with the cold…I uh yeah."

"Okay…." She said still confused but luckily she turned around and walked back to her room. I whipped my forehead before I continued to walk forwards till I was at Leah's door. I knocked

"come in" Leah chocked. Was she…crying? I hadn't ever even seen her even shake before. I walked in silently closing the door behind me to find Leah on her bed facing the opposite wall

"Leah?" I said in a weak voice

"What do you want Seth, to see me like this?" she growled

"NO! no." I said climbing onto her bed and crawling to her side she lend on me as tears rolled down her face. "Leah what's wrong?" I said quietly brushing hair out her face.

"I can't take it any more Seth seeing him flirting with other girls…I know I should only want the best for him and I would be crazy to think he would ever have feelings for me." She said looking down at herself. Oh. She was having boy trouble that surely explained it…then why did I feel my chest swell up when I heard her say this? She again let tears fall off her cheeks hitting my shirt with her salty tears.

"It'll be okay" I said soothingly. Why did this feel right? Having Leah in my arms hearing her heart beat in a steady rhythm that was so calming, or the beautiful color of her eyes. I shock my head trying to focus again

"No it won't be okay Seth. He is going to go run off with that chick and forget about me I just know it…just like Sam did, why should I even get my hopes up?" he voice tore as my heart did. Which monster would put her through so much pain? I swore if I ever saw that man I would give him a piece of my mind

"you…you just have to tell him." I said though the words were hard to get out.

"I know but… how could any one love me?" she said I looked her start in the eye

"Leah you are the most amazing person I have ever meant and any man would be lucky to have you as there girlfriend or wife." I said my eyes pierced through her eyes. She looked uncomfortable and I soon realized I was in her brother's body which he probably didn't stare into her eyes like that

"Thanks Seth…I have to tell him." She told herself

"Yeah see you look better already." I said smiling at her. She got up and walked to the door

"you're right Seth I just have to walk out there and tell EJ how I feel." She said "Thank you." And then she left walking out of her room, leaving me on the bed my eyes bulging out of there sockets. Surly I didn't hear that right. She didn't just say EJ she said….IJ or something else. I was the one who caused her pain? My heart screamed and tore as I had been so blind. And how had I blinded myself how did I not see from the very start that I was in love with her? That when she was around I felt complete? How had those details never cross my mind? Why did I feel happy when I saw other girls grin at me when I knew none of their smiles compared to Leah's my eyes started to close as all these realizations came to my mind. It was over powering. It was like being blind for you're whole life and then being able to see but just so happening looking directly at the sun. Everyone in my family seemed to ease into love. They all told me their story and none of them said they where blind and then one day the realized oh yeah I really love you with a love that could make another sun. my mother for instance, started to love my father when she was around my age but her love bean to grow through the years before she couldn't even control it. How had she dealt with it? To know that you loved someone so much and you never knew? My thoughts were suddenly cut short as a body walked through the door

"What the hell?" in the door way stood Seth

yeah the real one.

**i hope you liked the chapter i will write agin like some time hah. please reviw and tell me what you think or what i should do thank you to all the reviews and i hoped you enjoyed it.**


	42. The Truth Coming Out

**The truth coming out **

I looked at him with horrified eyes. I shot off the bed when he advanced me

"What are you some kind of mimic! Seth yelled clenching his fist

"Seth it's me! EJ!" I shouted he looked at my confused

"Why did you transfer into me?" he said looking at well himself

"It's a long story-" I was cut off as Leah walked through the door. Seth the real one, whirled around and took a step back so he stood be me

"He wasn't in the house so I will just tell him later-" she looked up her eyes narrowing.

"This a joke?" she said but her lips didn't not curve up in a smile but looked mad and frustrated

"Uh yeah!" Seth said I looked nervously at him hopefully this wouldn't blow up in my face

"who is that?" she said nodding my head to me. She detected her brothers tone and knew it was him

"This is…Sarah." He said he probably thought it would be suspicious to say it was me since Seth and I didn't regularly hang out anyways I was glade he said Sarah's name "Sarah why don't you go back to your own body no need to stay in mine anymore." He said I had a brief flicker of frustration towards him did he think I could just snap my fingers and become who I wanted? But as I knew it would be the only way I slowly transferred into Sarah once I opened my eyes the world was smaller as I had to look up at everyone apparently Sarah had not had her growth spurt yet. Leah looked at me for a long time had I forgotten to put a mouth on her? Or was it the hair?

"Alright well then EJ must be around here close if you can do that." she said

"He just left the power was wearing off anyway." I said smoothly

"oh." Leah looked down in disappointment

"You were looking for him?" Seth said curies now. I mentally slapped my head didn't he ever heard the saying curiosity killed the cat or at lest the person standing by the cat!? Leah looked at him

"Nothing just wondered if he wanted for a bike ride." She said. Oh no she knew I was busted! Red lights started to signal in my head, get out get out! My head screamed if Leah did love you she wouldn't anymore.

"Oh." We all looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well I have to go can you come Sarah?"

"Yeah!" I said walking quickly after Seth but my sleeve was grabbed by Leah

"Actually I would like to talk to Sarah alone quickly" Leah said Seth looked down at me like how you look at a dead animal, sorrow, and grief. I could almost see him mouth good luck living. Leah went to sit in her chair across the room.

"I have a rather basic question Sarah." She said

"Yeah?" I said my hand on my arm

"Well it's very strange I am just wondering how you got here in my room when I just saw you in the hallway…" she said one eye brow rose

"Well…" I looked at the ground "That was EJ in Sar-… my body." I said looking up my stomach twisted as I saw Leah looking up grinning, Love was almost painful how much you loved the person so much that it hurt.

"EJ." She said not in a question but in a fact. She knew and well as I was here I might as well turn back into myself. It took only a second but the silence was unbearable. She looked at me again "EJ I-" she started but I interrupted her

"Can I say something before you do?" I said walking up slowly to her. She pursed her lips for a second but then nodded. The blood ran through my vanes warmly every nerve sensed so much more. My hand moved forwards nervously and shaky. I touched her cheek softly my face heating up. She closed her eyes and leaned into my hand. I knelt down on my knees so I was at eye level with her

"Leah…" I started but I had to take a large gulp of air my chest was tight and sore "It's always been you Leah. Always." And as if I needed more words then that I leaned in to brush my lips softly against hers. How to explain it. That kiss was better then anyone could have ever thought of. And what was even better is that she kissed me back wrapping her arms around my neck. I closed my eyes tightly as tears stung my eyes, ha yeah I know me crying never! but that was the full extent of my love for her how could I ever love another? I kissed her deeper as my arm wrapped around her waist. It wasn't her beauty that made me love her or her sense of humor or her speech. But it was all of her, her soul and body. I felt like a whole Man how stupid I had been for acting like an idiotic teenager. My mother surely didn't act that stupid when she was young. But I didn't care what was in my pass it was Leah now and forever. I would never feel the same from another soul on this planet. She is the one who tied me down the one who kept me whole I would never need to search again. We kept kissing slanting our head as we pored our emotion out.

After we parted, we were both gasping for air.

"I love you Leah." I said as my eyes watered. I couldn't help it, it was to much, to much emotion, to much being. She looked as if she were closed to tears as well…now I am not an expert but isn't the girl supposed to cry before the guy? She placed both of her hands on my cheeks which she would never know how good it felt. Her thumb slowly traced my bottom lip

"As I love you." she whispered and just because I could no longer hold it I kissed her again.

Sarah's POV

The rest of the week rolled by smoothly as Alex laughed when I told jokes and even held my hand once. But Seth became father away and more shut off… I needed him the most now why was he being so stubborn? The last time we really talked was that night. The night I would never forget. I found myself staring Friday in the face when it came. I kept getting more and more nervous how did humans do this? I will never understand it. I looked in the mirror and sighed at my outfit. With a hard effort I made my way to my great Alice's room though this process might be painful I could not doubt that she would find the best clothes for me.

After she had selected an actually perfect outfit the door bell rang. My face lit up and I ran down skipping the stairs and jumping down but very carefully to not make a noise. My father stiffened as he saw me

"Remember dad you can't be all protective because you aren't my dad….well Alex doesn't think that anyway." I said grinning I walked over to the door

"SARAH! "Alice shouted I looked just in time as she flung down a hand bag down from the top of the stairs

"Thanks!" I said before walking towards the door. I took one last deep breath before opening the door. There stood Alex his hair brushed as he wore a dark shirt with dark pants, the regular. He held out his hand

"Ready?" he said with a grin

"Yeah" I said breathlessly as he led me to his car. I climbed in gracefully. Thank you vampire genes. We rode talking the whole way but his eyes never drifted away from the road. Thank you I knew that I would be fine, it was Alex I was afraid of getting hurt if there was a car accident. We came up to a rather small movie theater. He took me in and selected the movie before buying the ticket. I really didn't hear the name. we walked in and sat in the middle.

The movie began in a small town out side of Europe. I soon knew it was a romance. The characters where introduced when they where young. It then showed them growing up seeing them date different people but everyone in the audience knew they should be dating each other. The boy finally refused to date another girl unless it was the only on he loved, the girl. The girl went on oblivious of his feelings. How stupid no one in real life would be that oblivious of love. At the end of the movie was when they where both old and had gray hair. And finally the boy told her how he felt to only get the response that he waited to long. It was extremely tragic I heard sniffling in the audience Alex's arm was wrapped around my shoulder providing heat. I looked up at him to find him staring down at me. After the credits rolled we walked out his arm around my waist

"I can't believe you didn't cry." He murmured.

"You didn't either." I pointed out

"Yeah but I am a guy that movie is like a sob fest did you see the part where his heart was torn? Not even one tear" he shook his head. I laughed before leaning into his chest. I was glade that it was easier then I thought to be around Alex. He drove me home and he insisted on walking me up to my front door.

"You don't have to." I said

"eh what's a few more steps" he walked me up my front porch and then stood there silently

"That was a lot of fun" I said grinning at him

"Yeah we should do it again" I nodded my head as I agreed. His hand moved up to my chin swiping away a strand of hair. It then moved to the back of my head as he leaned in closer and closer till his warm breath washed over my face. And before I knew it his lips were on mine like fire on ice. He slanted his head as we kissed it was great, my first kiss I thought dreamily. I could have the same love story that my grandmother and grandfather had. I would fall in love with a human. And as soon as his lips were gone I craved them

"Night" he whispered

"Good night." I said breathlessly before I turned around and opened my door. I walked into the house throwing my purse down onto the chair as the light of the house stung my eyes.

"How was it!" my mother sang as she walked up to me hugging me tightly

"a-m-a-z-i-n-g" is aid smiling back at her

"awh I'm so happy for you!" she said grinning I laughed and then pulled away as a body caught my eye from up stairs Seth. His eyes looked dead as he trembled. His mouth was partly open and he clung to the stair case railing.

"Seth?" I said worried at his face. Not in my whole well existence had I seen Seth this horrible. Pain twisted in his face as his eye glistened with water. But soon he was gone and there was a lode noise that echoed through out the house as Seth slammed his door. I stared up wide eyed as the lines of the movie repeated themselves.

No one could be oblivious to love. Well no human that is.

**Hoped you liked it please review of what you though and I will write again tomorrow. I think I don't know if I will be able to get a lot for the next few days because its my dads b-day yadaydayda. : ) hoped you liked the chapter and thank you for all the reviews!**


	43. Night in shinning armor

**Night in shinning armor **

The days seem to stretch on longer without Seth, he refused to talk to me well…only if I talked to him first would he speak but other then that he wouldn't come near. Alex seemed closer these days, but somehow I felt the wrong pair of hands hold mine when Alex would hold it, it desired someone else. As soon as I felt great with Alex I began to spiral down into a black hole without Seth. I sighed as I walked into the house my face in a frown. I walked into my bedroom and locked it quietly and turned to my bed I fell. Just fell I don't know why but I did and I hit the mattress on my face. Why did Seth have to leave me? Why didn't he talk to me anymore, why was his faced pained more and more each time I saw him. And without reason I began to cry into my blanket my tears soaking the mattress. I shook as I wrapped my arms around a pillow. I laid there for what seemed a decade just…crying letting my emotion out, how could a person with such a large family feel so alone feel like the second part of their heart was gone that a part of you was gone. I curled up in a ball closing my eyes as the salt stung them. I craved a pair of arms, different from Alex's. I heard a soft knock and sniffed. I tried to whip away tear as I looked at the door

"What" my voice cracked as I sucked in breath.

"It's EJ" the voice said. I sighed whipping my hand over my eyes again before standing up and walking to the door. Opening it to see EJ in the doorway his eyes looking at me with worry

"Why are your eyes red?" he said walking in and shutting the door. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into his shoulder and cried. He stood there silently letting me poor out my emotion after I finally seemed to shed my last tear he looked at me

"What's going on." He said

"I-I, I can't take it anymore…Seth won't talk to me and I have to go out with Alex today and...and" I sniffed again whipping my nose. EJ frowned and looked at me again

"Seth is just going through a rough time right now"

"Why? What has happen to him?" I said finally happy to find out answers. He looked at me with a questioning look

"You mean you can't see it? You're more blind then me!" he said chuckling I looked at him appalled how could he laugh at my sorrow.

"Why are you laughing!" I said angry, he looked at me face and stopped laughing

"Sorry Sarah but if you cant see it then…" he shook his head "I don't know."

"See what!?" I was extremely frustrated the tears had dried up and now I could see clearly again

"I'm not sure I am the right one to tell you that. Though have you realized the Seth looks at you a little longer then anyone else that he makes you feel warm and safe? That he is the only person that you feel complete around?" he said leaning back on his heels

"How would you know that?" I said I nervously shifted my weight uncomfortably

"It doesn't take a geniuses to see this." He said shrugging "and I was that blind before too."

"What do you mean?"

"I have spent my life hanging out with Leah and considering her my best buddy. And just recently as you know me and her have gotten together. But what you don't know is that I didn't have any clue that she had any feelings for me, aside friendship. But then my feelings hit me so quick and so hard that I was stunned. Yes I had always knew that I was the most comfortable with her but in love with her? Nah. I was hit with it so hard that my breath was sucked out of my system." He said looking at me

"What are you saying?" I said looking at him

"I'm telling you to not to be blind." There was a silence between us as the meaning sunk in

"I'm in a healthy relationship." I said referring to Alex. EJ let out a sigh

"No one can tell you to open your eyes only you can. But if I were you Sarah I would and soon, Seth went on a walk like an hour ago and hasn't come back yet." EJ said leaning in before straightening up again

"I have to go to dinner with Alex" I pointed out. EJ grinned his teeth and looked at the far wall

"I…I can take care of that." He said with a twisted face. I looked puzzled at him. With one last glance at him he was suddenly transferred into…me at first I was looking into a mirror but then he spoke and I jumped almost all the way to my wall

"Though I am not changing out of these clothes." He said looking down at my jeans and T-shirt.

"EJ…wow." I said looking up and down at him

"stop it I feel so fundable" he said covering his legs. I laughed

"Don't be silly I am not checking myself out" I rolled my eyes

"Alright Sarah, but do you even know what you want to do?" EJ said looking at me. Did I always look like that? I shook my head to clear my thought then stared at the floor for a second.

"Yes" I whispered. EJ nodded his head

"Well if you excused me I have a date" he said with a smug smile and then walked out the door. I looked at the door for awhile before grabbing a sweat shirt and pulling it on and jumping out my room window running out into the night to find Seth. Not safe

**EJ POV**

I sat in the dark restraint twitching my leg nervously. A waiter came by and looked down at me with sympathetic look. Did she think I was getting stood up? Ha!

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked

"Yeah a coke…please" I said grinning up at her. She left and suddenly a dark figure started to walk up to my table. I got up as he opened his arm leaning in on my lips I jerked my head back quickly. He looked at me hurt at my rejection

"I uh… have a cold sore" I said

"I can't see it?" Alex said looking at my lips

"Uhh its right there." I said pointing to a part of my lip "very small"

"I don't care." He smiled and leaned back in

"I'm thinking of you!" I said putting my hand in front of me unfortunately humans do not have a fast reaction time and in the result he kissed my hand. I grimaced taking it away and rubbing it on my jeans. Alex seemed stunned but sat on the opposite side of the table before I sat down.

"So what's up Sarah? You seem…different." He said looking at me suspiciously

"Me oh no just an off day" I smiled at him kindly.

"Hm" we ordered our food and dug in…maybe I dug in a little too much did Sarah inhale her food? I'm not sure.

"You okay?" Alex said I placed my fork down and leaned back in my seat putting my hand over my stomach. I looked up at him, I had to do it now I had gotten my full of food and now all I had to do was tell him.

"No... Alex I need to talk to you." I said while I straighten up. He frowned

"This can't be good." He mumbled to himself

"You see I just can't be in a relationship…with you…anymore" I said looking at the table then looking back up at him. His eyes were glassed over as he stared ahead

"Yeah…yeah I guessed that…" he said he voice came out stuttered. You have got to be kidding if this guys started to cry… I don't know what I would do. Punch in the face…nah, run away…hm maybe…

"J-j-just… w-why?" he said putting his two fingers on his eyes. I cringed back what kind of man cried…of yeah me.

"Well to be all truth with you Alex I have fallen in love with another…man" I said grimacing

"o-o-o-o-h" oh no please no sob feast I had to get out it was like a ticking time bomb I just needed to get a few words in before I left

"Hope we can still be friends!" I said before slipping away and running out of the restraint. Alright so I admit MABYE that wasn't the best way to handle the situation but if have ever seen a guy cry you would know why I left. I let out a deep breath. That had to be one of the hardest most embracing thing I have ever done. Sarah would owe me for a life…or two.

I walked into the house in my normal flesh and body and ran up stair into the bathroom to wash off my hand with lots and lots of soap. After I walked into Leah's room I saw her sitting on her bed reading a book. I fell down and placed my head on her lap. She grinned at me and placed her book down to look at me

"Where have you been?"

"Dumping guys…apparently I'm a heart breaker." I said rubbing my eyes

"Alright not the response I was ready for… do you want to tell me something or should I just guess?" She said laughing. I laughed and then looked at her

"I had to dump Alex for Sarah she went running off to catch her night." I said grinning

"Awh, and normally you would ask her to break up with her boyfriend." She said

"Yes of course without that what are brothers for?" I said laughing "But ugh! You should have seen him I just got out of there when the tears started." I said shaking my head.

"He started to cry? Hm you are a heart breaker" he said chuckling she started to run her fingers through my hair slowly

"But all I could think about was if I was in his situation…well not with Sarah obviously but with you, just don't know what I do." I said

"Probably cry grab onto my leg when I tried to leave telling me I would never leave you." Leah said laughing. I chuckled quietly

"But seriously I don't want to loose you Leah."

"I promise I won't leave you." She looking into my eyes

"Pinkie promise?" I said hold out my finger

"Oh come on EJ!" she said rolling her eyes

"Oh…I see how it is." I said in a sarcastic tone placing my hand back down

"Fine pinkie promise." She said grabbing my hand and twining out pinkies together. Now if you can get a more romantic seen then that then you're in France. I laughed and then closed my eyes as Leah stroked my hair looking down lovingly at my face

Now if I do say myself that was a good night spent

Well except breaking up with someone

And the someone being a guy

And him crying….let me clarify this moment was a good moment.

**Hoped you liked the chapter please review and tell me what you think. And thank you to all the reviews. And before I forget I want to give a shout out. There is one person I want to thank I thank this person has reviewed on each of my chapters and I am unable to thank them because they don't haven't account. But thank you Izzy, I cant believe you reviewed every signal chapter o.o so many more id like to thank like sasha88, **** , ****Jaspermytwin**** ,****hahlolhah****, and all the rest of you! Love you guys!!!**


	44. Getting there in time

** Getting there in time**

I ran forward pumping my legs faster. Luckily I had inherited speed from my mother's side. I jumped over a large boulder running up launching myself up to a branch and jumping to the next, swinging from each tree. I came to the lake which was just freezing over. I jumped around it in the trees and then fell onto they ground picking up some snow smelling it. There was a hint of Seth's sent. I looked back up as the moon slowly started up in the sky. I raced forwards trying to keep on his trail.

So what was I going to say? I was not even sure? What did EJ mean stop being blind? And referring to his and Leah's story. Did he mean I had feelings for Seth but didn't' realize it? Or that Seth had feelings? But that would be impossible I would have seen it by now. Wouldn't I? Was that EJ meant about me being blind? As I speed forward my mind went wild thinking over times in my life every moment I thought of Seth. Was Seth now sad because I was going out with Alex? But then why wouldn't he just tell me! He seriously needed to see that movie Alex took me to.

I jumped forwards toward a large hill. His sent was getting so much stronger. I ran forwards and then stopped when I saw a huge sandy wolf standing at the top of the hill…just staring at the moon. I then knew what EJ meant. That I have been blinding myself that I thought of Seth more then a friend and that is why it was so hard when he pulled away from me that he was always waiting for me, that he cared just as much for me. My breath stock to my lungs as I speed forward

"Seth!" I yelled the sandy wolf turned around his big brown eyes looking at me. I ran forwards and launched myself at him wrapping my arms around his neck. He seemed stunned but then leaned into me his warm breath hitting my neck "Seth I made a mistake I should have never been with Alex and I know that now" I said into his fur he warmth seemed to increase at that moment and time. He stepped back from me his eyes were understandable, he walked away into a near bush. My heart seemed to tear at that moment he didn't care I was too late. My eyes lowered to the ground in grief but I soon hear him breath more loudly and then a little pop.

"Oh no." I heard his husky voice and as my heart skipped a beat how could I ever mistake Alex for Seth

"What's wrong" I whispered

"I uh kind of was not thinking and I um ripped my clothes when I transferred into a wolf…" he said behind a tree my cheeks flushed as I heard him speak

"I'll go get you some

"Thanks" I head him whisper and I was gone running faster then I would have thought possible.

It seemed that my legs moved without thinking and instead I had to think to breathe in and out. My heart beat was faster then it had ever before as I raced back to the house. I leaped up and through my window on the second floor in one jump sailing through the air then rolling on my floor jumping up and racing to Seth's room grabbing the first pair of pants I saw which where faded jeans. I raced back and jumped out of the window running back to him at lighting speed.

When I reached the top of the hill I cleared my throat and threw the pants to the other side of the trees. Seth mumbled something not understandable and then he stepped around the tree his black hair messed on the top of his head, his lips in a straight line, his muscles in his chest glistened in the moonlight showing each detail each line and curve, and his deep drown eyes stared deeply into mine piercing through them. I took a sheepish step towards him as he came into the moon light. He stood much higher then me he was almost at my father's height as he grew through the years.

"what." He whispered his voice cracked, how could I have put him through such misery? And not even see that I was? Before this time I would have thought this impossible

"Seth…I…am so sorry." I said shaking my head and looking to the ground. He sucked in a deep breath steadying his self why was there so much space between us?

"I know." He whispered "I also must say my apologies I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I knew that you had the right to be with anyone you pleased." He said looking down

"Seth you don't have anything to apologies for." I said sternly looking at him. He shook his head and looked away at the moon. "Seth I have missed you so much I can't…handle it when you are gone emotionally or physically." I said taking a step forwards.

"You don't understand Sarah" he whispered. I looked at him for a second trying to figure out his expiration. But he wore a cold mask.

"Seth please I can't take it anymore!" I shouted after a minute of silence, had I finally pushed Seth far enough away that he wouldn't ever come back to me? He looked at me then his eyes softening his expression relaxing. I felt burning in my eyes as little tears rolled down my cheeks. His mouth suddenly opened and he rushed over to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Sarah" he whispered into my hair as I leaned into his broad chest my hand tracing the lines unthinking. He moved his head so that his cheek rested on top of my head and so we stood there. Letting out the emotion that we had both been feeling these past weeks. The hurt and pain, getting it out of our system.

"Seth." I whispered when no one had spoken it felt like finally the wall that had been between us over the last few weeks, was tumbling to the ground And with it went Alex. Seth tightened his grip around me kissing the top of my head

"I'm sorry Sarah." He said breathlessly. My pressed my cheek against his bare skin and shook my head. How could I have thought that I had ever liked Alex that he was the one for me? How could I have ever said that with Seth standing right beside me. And the emotion that had been creeping on me for so long suddenly burst in my chest. The love that I had for Seth was greater one then I had ever known. He had been there my whole life keeping me company of holding me when I cried. How could I have turned my back on such emotion? Seth was the one and there was no doubt about that.

He pressed his cheek against the top of my head as we stood there in the moonlight. And then as it seemed we broke apart too soon

"I can't live without you Seth… never." I whispered

"Sarah you mean more to me then you will ever know." He said shaking his head. He leaned and kissed my cheek lingering before breaking away. I looked up at him my eyes glittering

"You missed" I whispered and then leaned in without a word and softly brushed my lips against his.

**Hoped you liked the chapter…ummm…I will write again soon and yeah : ) tell me what you think! Please : D**


	45. One Sunny Afternoon

**One sunny afternoon**

My fingers lightly traced the lines on Leah's face as we lay on the front porch sitting in the long chair as the warm sun beaded down on our skin. This one day it was sunny after a long period of time in which clouds covered the sky, the sunshine glistening the snow. I hummed a sweet melody as we watched the wild life dace on the land and in the sky. My skin had a very faint sparkle to it but hardly any human eye would notice. The surrounding air seemed peaceful and quiet as everyone seemed to run off into the wilderness to enjoy the sunny day.

"I have a question" Leah said quietly not taking eyes off of the snow

"Yes?" I said looking down at her my hand stopping at her cheek

"What ever happened to Liz" I smiled down at her

"Nothing really… never called I suppose she got the hint." I said before starting to stoke her face again.

"hm."

"Why did you think I should have?" I said now curious

"NO I just wished I could have seen her face if you would have told her." She said shrugging. I shock my head and looked down at her

"You're so mean" I mumbled

"Hey! You can't say that anymore boyfriends don't say those kinds of things!" she said hitting my shoulder

"Take it or leave it." I said smiling down at her she groaned but looked back at the birds.

"Well I got you I must not be that mean." She said

"Yes well I know how to handle you" I whispered into her ear laughing. She hit me again but was smiling

"You are too much like your father joke, joke, joke"

"Always works with the ladies" I said grinning

"There right there another joke I would like to see you go a whole day without telling one joke." She said I looked down at her with a croaked grin

"I could do that with…" I stopped as the joke played in my head but suddenly I heard Leah

"With…" she grinned at me. I bit my tongue and then let out a deep sigh

"You know with you trying to make me tell jokes…" I said looking away I grimaced as the words came out of my mouth in a dull form. Was it really that hard not to tell jokes? Nah couldn't be. Leah grinned at me but turned her head to look at the wildlife again.

Sarah and Seth came bonding up their hands intertwined. Sarah's shirt was dripping wet as well as Seth's pants

"Wooh you guys most have been-" I started but then looked down at Leah "been uh swimming." I said looking away

"Yeah it was really cold I don't recommend it." She said grinning at Seth who seemed happier then a dog with a bone.

"Well I should get into a new pair of pants" Seth said looking down at Sarah. I bit my lip stopping the words that seemed to flow out so easily Leah had a smug face and was surly fighting back tears of laughter.

"Okay well I am going to go take a shower" Sarah said and once again I bit my lip closing my eyes

"Okay well see you guys." I struggled to say. They bounded away. Now as I am sure I think you all think that there is something fishy going on with my sister and Seth well your not the only one but as it seems if my grandfathers hasn't killed Seth then they are probably not getting up to anything to fishy.

"It's killing you isn't it." Leah said grinning at me

"I don't know what you mean." I said struggling for the words my breath seemed to be sucked out of me she smiled up at me "Well it's not my fault anyone would have found maybe like a million things to say to those two like did you see them! Arg!" I said frustrated

"Well I know another way to keep you distracted." She whispered before touching her soft warm her lips at my cheek and grazing it down to my lips she felt me shudder and looked back up to me " Don't tell me you have a joke for that." She said with a straight face.

"I uh…no of course not now where were we?" I whispered

"Right about here." She said kissing my mouth again but once again I felt the words through my head. I pulled away and looked back at the wild life

"Just give me a second I just need to…stop thinking" I said she laughed silently but placed her head back down onto my chest "you know you're the problem you are to easily to make jokes about its impossible to resist." I said shaking my head. She looked up at me with a questioning face. I grinned down at her, she shook her head and hen laid down again. I took a deep sigh as we lay there.

After what seemed forever my mid cleared of all jokes and I looked down at her tracing my finger across her lips.

"I am ready to start off where we were." I whispered her lips curved up as I leaned down I stopped a few inches away from her mouth "nothing funny about this" I whispered. She smiled a little before I leaned all the way down brushing my lips against hers.

**Sarah's POV**

I walked out of the shower pulling my wet hair through a comb and thought over the day with a smile.

_My feet sunk into the deep snow as the sun shone down heating my face. Seth strode besides me, I could not think of a more beautiful or perfect person to spend this time but him. We walked on flat ground as the trees surrounded us filling my ears with the bids songs and the calls of different animals. I looked back up at Seth to make sure he was real this time seemed to unreal I kept feeling I would wake up with an ache in my stomach. Seth saw my glace and turned his head to grin at me. How much more happier he seemed,_

_"What?" he said_

_"Nothing" I smiled, he looked down at me stopped walking and kissed me lightly. When we broke he placed his forehead on mine he wrapped his arms around my waist and began to sway back and fourth_

_"Hmmhmhmmm" he hummed into my ear as he twirled me around before bringing me back to him he stopped and looked into my eyes grinning like a fool_

_"What?" I said a smile threatened my lips_

_"nothing" he sighed I grinned and a short laugh escaped my lips._

_We turned to the right and kept walking through t he woods before coming to a small cliff over hanging what I presumed a large lake._

_"Look! Half of it isn't frozen" I said in astonishment. Seth looked out and chuckled_

_"Yes I suppose the lake is trying to fight winter" we stood there for a minute or two staring out on the water as Seth kept his warm hands around me._

_"I want to go swimming" I whispered he looked down at me as if I were crazy in fact I probably was._

_"It's bellow freezing in that water." He said_

_"So you can keep me warm." I grinned he shook his head but his lips turned up at the sides_

_"you're crazy"_

_"and you're dating me." I whispered and he laughed he pulled off his shirt showing off his large chest. It took all my effort to tear my gaze away to his face. His eyes looked amused._

_"Ready?"_

_" one…two…three!" he yelled and we jumped off in each others arms and when we hit that water every sensor in my body screamed at me. Sure it wasn't as cold as I thought but it was no hot tub. I broke out of the water with a shrill scream. Seth swam over to me and warmed his large arms around me and twined his feet around my legs._

_"Still cold?" he whispered_

_"well only one part is." I said leaning in to kiss him softly at first but then as the kiss went on my breath seemed to come in gasps as I pulled him closer._

_After I struggled to shore shivering_

_"that will be a lesson to never go swimming in October." He said I nodded my head and without a word he picked me up and started to walk forwards_

_"What are you doing!"_

_"Well don't want you to have to step in cold snow." He said with a fake shiver. I was about to argue but then realize I would be much more comfortable here then standing by his side. So I leaned into him closing my eyes as his warmth sinking into my bones._

I smiled at the mirror and then changed into a warm pair of clothes. I walked out to find Seth sitting in a chair

"Why hello" I smiled, he grinned at me and then opened his arms I walked over and sat down and leaned into his arms and closed my eyes and we just sat there not needing any conversation or anything to do. All we needed was each other and I knew that, that was all I would ever need.

**Hoped you liked the chapter : ) please tell me what you thought and yeah :D**


	46. weirdly weird

**That's weirdly weird. **

I walked down the long hallway as bodies buzzed passed me. The air was filled with laughter and noises of students talking to each other. I walked forwards my eyes closed halfway as I walked into my first class. I walked over to the window and sat down. My eyes wandering to the front of the class when a boy caught my eye from the door way. Alex. He sent me a harsh glare before walking towards the end of the class sitting by Mike and Katie. He looked away from my gaze and started to talk to his two friends. I grimaced then looked back to the front. I remembered how at the beginning of the year I was more then excited to have one class to myself to not have any of my family in it how silly it seemed now. I would give anything for Seth or any other member of my family to sit by me. I let out a deep sigh and looked back at the front of the room listening to the teacher as he began to speak.

The class seemed longer then usual as no one talked to me and I spoke to no one. When the bell rang I slowly collected my books and walked to the door When I reached it a smile formed on my face as I saw Seth

"Hey you look down." He said grabbing my hand, Alex brushed past me and I did not miss the glare he shot me and Seth

"Wonder why" I whispered pathetically. Seth frowned and then lifted my chin with his finger

"You have no reason to feel guilty Sarah. I am sure Alex will get over and well if he really loved you he would b happy for you."

"You really forgot about high school didn't you? People here aren't mature yet. They hold grudges and hate people who break up with them." I said grimacing, a girl who past by me glared at me when she thought I was talking about her.

"I am positive that he will get over it." He said before we rushed to the next class.

Seth sat at the side of me while the teacher ranted on and on about grammar and the wonderful adjectives and adverbs. Seth nudged a piece of paper to me sliding it slowly across the table. I unwrapped it to revel a short bald man at a chalk board I let out a sneaker as the drawing looked exactly like my teacher

"Miss Black, can you please pay attention." Mr. Barker said from the front

"Sorry." I looked across to see EJ starring out the window as bored as myself my father played with some paper on his desk forming something that resembled a paper plane. This was going to be a long class.

We walked into the court yard during lunch there was fresh snow on the ground and every one seemed to want to go out and enjoy the new winter. My hand was intertwined with Seth's as we walked slowly towards the center I looked around at the scenery as Seth stayed quiet it was very comfortable a kind of silence that you don't want to break. My turned my head forward so see a horrible sight let me give you one word that should sum it up. Alex. He leaned on a tree trunk while a gang of people hovered around him. My grandfather rushed over followed by my mother

"What are they thinking?" Seth whispered to my grandfather

"Nothing good." I was about to stretch out for my grand fathers powers when I saw Alex jump up and walk over to us. Seth stopped and slowly stepped in front of me. Ha! Like I couldn't take on Alex must be a guy thing.

"Hey." Seth said calmly when Alex was in ear shot.

"Hey there." He said coldly looking around Seth's body his lips pursed he waved sharply at me and then twisted to look at Seth again.

"So you guys are going out then." He said looking back and fort between us

"Well if that concerns you then yes. Yes we are." Seth said boldly

" really this guy Sarah I thought he was your brother or something." I looked at the ground unable to look at Alex Seth puffed out his chest looking down at Alex "No need to worry I am just here to talk. I am more civilized than some people." I felt the slap hit me hard as the words came out of his mouth like knifes.

"She did nothing wrong." Seth said

"Oh no of course she didn't." Alex said the sarcasm leaking out of his lips this seemed different then normal teenage break ups but I guess nothing about my life was normal.

"just say what you have to say." My grandfather growled. Alex looked at him considering this before coming to a conclusion

I was just wondering if you would like to come to my new year party. I know its in a while yet but hey I need people to RSVP." He said grinning. Now this was getting weird I knew Alex and I knew he wouldn't want to invite Seth and me to a party as a gesture of friendship I was sure he was going to ambush us physically or emotionally.

"Yeah sure we can come." Seth said spiting out the words my eyes widened at his words was he still blind with all that friendship stuff? It wasn't until now that I remembered I had a mouth

"Well we might be able too." I said

"Alright a sure and a maybe well ill ask you again a little sooner the party. see ya guys around. Once he was gone everyone seemed to relax

"That was weird" my mother said

"very." I agreed

"did you hear anything?" Seth asked my grandfather who had a confused face plastered on himself.

" well I heard him thinking of his test next week. It was odd it seemed….it seemed like he knew." He said and soon we were all quiet. This was smelling more fishy by the second.

**EJ's POV**

I walked deeper into the wilderness Leah at my side trees surrounded us as we went deeper and deeper into the wilderness. We were currently skipping school sounds fun eh? After the first two blocks I had nearly killed myself out of boredom and Leah felt same surprising.

We walked quickly getting as far as the school as we could once we had walked for a good five minutes I stopped. I grinned at myself and walked over to a near tree Leah was behind me fallowing as I advanced the tree.

"what are you doing?" she asked. Oh I was going to get a billon brownie points for this. I took out my finger and applied pressure to the tree which easily carved in. I made my lines neat and beautiful. A piece of art work I would say. I stepped back to admirer it. I had carved a large heart inside read E.B + L.C. I know so romantic right? I looked at Leah with a huge grin on my face well that is before I saw her face she was frowning deeply at me.

"What?"

"Did you really just do that?" she said grimacing

"Yes I just carved are name to express my love for you." I said quickly grinning "A kiss would be nice" I said grinning larger

"You just cut into a tree." She said crossing her arms. Oh right Leah was all in touch with her surroundings I forgot. But the girls always melted when the guys did that how was I suppose to know that she would well not be so found to put it in nicer words.

"Well yeah…hey lets just forget about. Lets race!" I yelled running forward trying to run away from the seen of the crime I was disappointed when I heard no one following but soon a body crashed onto the floor in front of me and Leah turned around with a small grin

"there it is!" I grinned at well her smile but soon it faded as she tried not to give in

"Awh maybe it will come back with a kiss." I said in a babyish voice but I soon found myself kissing her hand "or maybe not." I said in the same voice but that seemed to lightens Leah's mood. "One little kiss?" I whispered

"only is you cry." She said I staggered back with confusion

"what? Why would I? no I don't know what you mean." I said stepping back to her

"you cried on our first kiss it was so sweet much better then some carved tree." She said touching my lower lip

"I cannot just make myself cry."

"oh well okay." Leah said before walking away. Apparently I didn't wear any pants in this relationship. I raced after her and swirled her around

"Alright alright! I will think of something" I started off with a sad face "Little puppies….little puppies being abused…. Canceling the office…fighting off Jedi's in the middle of a rain forest….oh that would be so cool!" I said but then saw Leah's face "right right! Uhm you leaving me." I said my eyes glistening this was so ridicules! I would get her back for this if it is the last thing I do! But at least I knew I could make myself cry when I wanted too. Leah leaned in grinning before brushing her lips against me

I laughed mentally, but I would never tell her that I was thinking about me loosing against the Jedi's that made me cry.

**Hoped you liked the chapter I am sooo sorry it took so long! I had a lot of stuff going on but I will be updating again ******


	47. Trying to define gravtiy

**Trying to define gravity **

I ran forwards my breathe coming out in wild gasps as I tried to push myself faster further. Darkness crept up on me from behind chasing me as I tried to out run it and almost on cue I heard another scream for the woman I loved I ran faster then before, earth spraying behind me as I raced forward. I couldn't take this anymore how was it that I was going faster then I had ever in my life but I seemed to stand still all the same. As I was going to give up I remembered my purpose on this planet my purpose was her. That one word summed my whole life up and I ran forward without boundaries. And soon I came to a large clearing the moon shone high in the sky making everything in it path a light shimmer she laid in the center with a large man above her. This wasn't like her to cower what had he done? My angry soon increased and everything I saw was now a blur as redness took over in my eyes.

"finally you can join us." The man chuckled "I was terribly afraid that you would miss the man advent"

"Let. Her. Go." I growled my voice echoed though the clearing

"Oh but I cant because you see she tried to fight back and as you know no one fights back and gets to tell the tail it would ruin our reputation." He grinned wider and more menacingly then I had every seen

"Say goodbye to poor old Leah." He said before he brought his hands to her face. I lunged forward but it was too late I herd the load crack and soon Leah was no more.

I shot forward sweat covered my body as I panted gasping for air. I rubbed my eyes and looked around my small room.

"Just a dream" I whispered to myself before I pulled back the cover and walked to the door the hallways where it was dark and quiet I stumbled forward and quickly walked to Leah's bedroom. I slowly opened the door to see her sleeping in her bed I grinned before climbing in beside her, she winced and yawned looking at me

"What are you doing here?" she said in a sleepy voice

"Had a nightmare." I whispered back pulling the cover around me "thought I would protect you from any."

"mmmhm" she hummed as she leaned into my chest this was much more comfortable then any bed by myself.

**

the sun slanted into my eyes in the morning making me blink a few times before looking around the room I found my self in Leah's bed and suddenly remembered that I had come here last night but why did I? I had completely forgot about the reason why I came here did we? I looked down under the covers to find my boxers on and Leah fully clothed, no we didn't. I rubbed my forehead trying to remember what had happened why couldn't I remember? I felt Leah stir beside me and then she sighed

"Morning" I whispered and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She looked stunned as well to see me but soon grinned

"morning" she yawned before sitting up

"What time is it?" she said drowsily I looked over my shoulder at the clock

"nine thirty"

"What! I am going to be late!" she yelled throwing the blanket into my face I sat there bemused

"For what it's a Sunday!" I said pulling off the blanket and standing up

"Sam is coming up from la push to meet with Jake, Seth and me." She quickly said tugging on a shirt over her tank top

"Sam? I didn't know he was coming?" I said quietly she looked at me for a quick second trying to read my exasperation and so quick I felt my limbs warm and my fingers tingle and soon I was on the ground as a little white mouse I always licked to change my physical appearance on how I looked right now I was going for small and not important

"Come on EJ I don't have time for games I gotta go. Ill talk to you later." She said before racing out of the room my eyes lingered on her till I went back into myself. My eyebrows pushed together and I walked back to my room to get dressed.

I walked down the stair case my head held high my chest puffed out if Leah was going to leave me for Sam then I would have to find something to do today currently I was undergoing a little…experiment. I walked down the last few steps my muscles bulging my grin widening almost on cue I saw my great uncle Emmett lounging on the sofa with the rest of the family. I made sure that I was quiet and stayed away from any fans that may blow my sent towards them I then jumped forward throwing my self at him and knocking him down. He grunted and then thrashed backwards trying to get a hold of me some of the family stared confused before it connected when he turned around to see his face staring back at him he stopped dead I took the operation to give him a wet wily

"Ha!" I yelled and jumped as myself then running out the door. When I looked behind my shoulder I saw my two great uncles and my grand father after me. I smiled widely when I hit a body with as much force as a football linebacker I fell to the ground with the person underneath me which I soon realized was Sarah

"Come on!" I yelled pulling her up I wasted no time jumping up and then back down as a fully grown cheetah Sarah followed my movements and soon we were both racing through the trees. I let out a cry of joy as I jumped up into the air. When I looked behind me though I saw my grand father gaining on us. I tried to push my self further and faster but he seemed to have no limit and soon he was only a few feet away at the second he lunged for me I jumped and stretched my arms out as wings I flew into the sky but Sarah was not so fortunate she got captured by my grand father who was soon joined by my two great uncles

I angled my wing down to the highest tree and landed on it transforming into myself

"why do you need her she did nothing" I said grinning this was much more fun then I thought it was going to be

"I need revenge" Emmett growled

"Let her go" My grand mother said as the rest of our family joined us

"No Emmett is right he needs to get his revenge plus I am kind of bored" my grandfather said grinning wickedly

"fine" My grandmother and playfully jumped forward pinning him to the ground laughing. I took the opportunity to transfer into terradon and dived down grabbing Sarah then flying up as people started to playfully fight each other I took her to the highest point on the tree

"Thanks.' She said looking down. "Ready?" she asked I nodded my head and we both dived down transforming into terradons we were in perfect unison it must have looked awesome we landed on my great uncle Emmett's shoulder before heaving up ward toeing him along

"what are you doing get off of me!" he tried to get out of our hold but it was truly impossible we both ignored him flying higher and higher finally Emmett let out a little gasps as he looked down the fall wouldn't kill him but it would hurt.

"fine! EJ fine you can go in peace jeez you're more smart then you look." He said crossing his large arms over his chest I smiled mentally as we spiraled down and then letting him down gently before becoming my self again. My mother was laughing loudly along with the rest of the family as they saw Emmett's face just then three bodies came from the direction of the house Leah, Seth and my father Leah walked up to me looking around at the crowd

"Hey what's going on" she said

"You had to be there" I grinned

"hmm." She said before touching my arm. As soon as it came in contact I fell to the ground withering in pain. Images rocketed in my mind, blood so much blood Leah. Sarah. Seth. My family all dead

"EJ!" I heard faint calls shout but I was gown spiraling down with no wings down, down, down gone.

**Hoped you licked it! I will write again soon please review and yeah : )**


	48. Gone

**Gone**

Gone. So deep unable to escape my throat burned my eyes stung, my lungs had no air in them. Nothing. Gone. deep unable to escape my throat burned my eyes stung, my lungs had no air in them. Nothing. Gone……

**Sarah POV**

I pushed my face deeper into Seth's chest as I tried to listen to anything that was happening behind the door. Leah paced in front taking three long steps then turning another three then turning. The rest of the family sat on sofas or stood looking blankly at the wall. What had happen? Why was EJ inside Carlisle office right now aside from the obvious Something happened to him and I couldn't figure it out. When we looked to my grandfather he said EJ's mind was just black, nothing. Seth tightened his arms around me as his heat soothed me. Tears threatened my eyes. EJ was fine. He was fine…. What if he wasn't how would I go on in this world without my brother no less my twin he had always been there with his sense of humor and his incredible listening skills. Even though we were the same age he always acted like an older brother that protected me when I needed it and defending me. If EJ was gone. I was too. He held a huge chunk of my heart.

I suddenly heard a noise coming out of the office and shot up out of Seth's embrace. Carlisle walked out with his eyes looking down at a chart. When he had finally closed the door Leah ran up to him

"well?"

"I don't know he seems stable nothing is getting worse…" at this point Leah let out a deep breath "but he isn't getting any better." The whole family seemed to hold their breath my father looked worried as my mother cried into his shoulder. "But it is too early to see anything in the morning ill come back and see if there has been any progress."

"Carlisle." Leah said after him as he was walking out of the room

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I could stay with him tonight I don't think I can be away form him."

"Of course Leah." With one nod Leah slow twisted the door knob before entering the small room when the door was shut once more no one made a movement and it seemed that we wouldn't for the night. This was going to be a very long night.

***

**Ten days later** :

I walked through the large house as the walls around me seemed to be closing in. every one was getting desperate no one has eaten in nearly ten days and it is starting to show. Carlisle is putting together a hunting group so that EJ won't be alone. Leah has refused to leave EJ's side, my eyes closed as they felt like large weights. Maybe a short nap wouldn't hurt. If anything happened I am sure Seth would wake me up. I opened the closet door and walked in when the sent hit me like a tone of brinks. EJ's sent swarmed the room of course I would pick his room fait was a cruel thing. My eyes began to water as I walked to the bed where the blanket was ruffled. I climbed in as rivers began to flow out of my face. Why now why did he have to leave me now? I curled up into a ball and let my tears flow out naturally before I soon found myself in a dark land.

I sprinted into the sunlight as I saw his brown hair bounce away my legs wiped across the grass as I finally caught him and tackled him pushing him to the ground. We were soon both in great laughter as I rolled onto my back and looked at him

"I missed you" I whispered

"I don't have a choice." EJ said

"Where are you?"

"I don't know." My face bunched up "We are in grave danger Sarah. I don't know what from or when I just know it."

"But why?"

"I don't know."

"Is that all you can say now." I laughed. He chuckled he soon began to fade away into he sunlight "NO wait! Don't leave me again please!" but it was to late he was already gone and so was I

I shot out of bed and looked around the room painting But it seemed so life like. I dropped back down onto the bed again with my hand over my face. .He was still gone. Realty some times really sucked. I groaned before getting up and walking toward the bathroom. I turned on the sink and splashed cold water onto my face it clung to my skin before gently rolling down my face covering each inch I let out a deep sigh before walking down stairs. I found that the denial Coven had arrived Nahuel had his arm wrapped around Tanya's waist as he listened to Carlisle Kate and Garrett stood beside my grandfather and grand mother as they listened. I walked down beside Seth

"when did they arrive?" I whispered

"A few hours ago." I nodded before walking over to the sofa where I would spend the rest of the day.

I slowly walked up the stairs to my bedroom I took one glance back before twisting my knob and entering. My room seemed more empty. More lonely. Everything was as it was eleven day ago. Nothing had changed. I sighed before climbing into my bed and closing my eyes.

***

I woke up with a gasps as I felt a hard grasp on my shoulder shake me.

"What! What who's there!" I whispered

"It's EJ's." The voice said

"EJ!-" but I was soon cut off with a hand over my mouth

"Shh! Now come on we have to leave right now! Get a change of clothes and be outside in one minute. You'll have to sneak by everyone though.. better go out you're window." I looked up in confusion and ripped the hand off my mouth

"What are you talking about!"

"No time to explain now come on!" and with one bond he was out the window I hesitated for a second before launching off the bed and grabbing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Where ever EJ was gong I was going with him.

**Hoped you liked the chapter I'm sorry it took so long!! I'll try to write again soon **


	49. One Cold Night

**One cold night **

The cold nights air hit my face as we speed north. Objects flashed by me that marked points in my life. So many memories that seemed to be flashing right before my eyes. EJ quickened his pace as we headed up a hill. He had been quiet ever since I had jumped out my window it was not good. He was set like stone in a pale blank stare. I had tried to speak to him but he would only shake his head, where was he taking me?

EJ suddenly stopped causing me to slam right into his back. Though he seemed unaffected by the blow I stumbled back wards. EJ began to murmur to him self and take three paces to the right my eyes followed him in confusion. What was going on? He took a quick glance at me before falling to the ground on four legs. I soon did the same and we raced of as two wolfs.

The night stretched on as we kept going soon I began to feel tired but said nothing. It would seem incredible luck that on the day I was going to have a nights journey that a blizzard would hit Alaska. EJ suddenly turned to his right and began to run completely east I was stunned at first but quickly followed him

The sun began to rise and yet here we where still running. EJ hasn't even looked back at me once since he started running to the east. I began to drift of into my own thoughts loosing all interest in EJ he was acting as if he was still on the bed back home. What was my family doing right freaking out looking everywhere for us how horrible to not just lose your son but then loose your daughter too. I wish I could have told them but it seemed that it was important for just me and EJ to go, I mean why wouldn't ask any one else if it wasn't? I hope he knew where he was going because I sure didn't the forest around was completely foreign the new scents tingled at my nose. How was Seth doing right now? I hope he wasn't too worried, he has gone through to much when he has been with me.

"Stop." A clear dark voice said in front of me it took me a second to realize it was EJ's voice. I walked up to his side and looked over where he was so blankly looking at. What I saw took the breath out of me. No human eye would ever see it. But I did, oh yes I defiantly did, but I wished that I wouldn't I wish I could go back in time and just keep living in my own world with Seth and my family but I did see and now I would have to confront it.

"This. Is why I brought you here Sarah." EJ's voice echoed like a midnight horror show. "This is what we have to do."

**I will write again soon kind of a cliff hanger all will be explained though please review and tanks for reading : )**


	50. Beast

**Beast**

My eyes widened in horror as I soon took in the whole seen. I stood on the edge of the cliff looking down at the creatures far away. They seemed to be ten to twelve feet tall nearly giants but most where hunched over as the picked up logs and cleared snow away. They had long arms and small heads. Their head resembled a dogs but it was much longer and did not have any fur on it. It's bones where jagged, its skin so stretch that it seemed it had no skin but only a skeleton. They had small hair on their body like a human and their whole body was as white as the snow.

"What.. what is that…" I whispered

"I don't know, nothing that we are familiar with. Before I came to your room I did a search on the computer for anything that would help maybe a diet or their name… but nothing came up." One creature turned around as looked at us with piercing read eyes that seemed like the flames from hell. It opened it snout to show rows of sharp White teeth, my breath stopped but it soon looked away I let out a deep sigh of relived.

"They don't have good eyes sight apparently" EJ murmured. I then saw one walk over a hill on it two feet this one had completely black skin and was defiantly the leader. He pushed down a small creature by him and kept walking. He stopped dead in its tracks looking around the small camp as the other kept on their duties. Its nose twitch as a breeze blew my hair.

"shit." I whispered no soon did his piercing red eyes shot up at us in the same second he called out in a deep tugging noise that caused every last of them look up and see us. Yeah this day just got a whole lot worst.

"Lets get the hell out of here." I yelled before grabbing onto EJ's arm we started to run away from the lard snow cloud that was following us.

"Come on!" EJ yelled before he leapt into the air and spread out his wings. I soon followed and looked back I thought they where far away how did they get so close already? Shit their fast. Okay so thats fast and good of smelling. But luckily it seemed none of them had wings attached to their backs. I let out a mental sigh as we flew higher

It seemed that we aware on the verge of escaping.. well that was until I felt a large object as hard as a rock hit the underside of me. I went spiraling down only nearly escape by tilting my wings up and doing a noise dive toward the sky. I then saw what had hit me it was one of them.. okay so their can jump really…really high. I saw another one jump for EJ the blow was so hard that it let out an earsplitting crack. I let out wail and dove down to him but was then felt a one. two… three bodies slam into me one of them had gotten lucky and had gotten grip on me digging all twelve figures into me.. oh great they have more claws too…add that to the list. I hit the snowy ground at nearly 70 miles per hour my skull vibrating. Soon I was pinned down in a dog pile. 'last chance.' I thought to myself using all the energy left in me I shot upward flinging off the creatures as I turned into a large elephant. After less then a second I went back into a bird form shooting into the sky like a shooting star. I was higher then they could get me soon. I looked down to see EJ attempting to run from them. I saw where he was running only thirty feet away was a large cliff. I raced forward as they still tried to jump up to my height I was there quickly and dove down by the cliff at the same second EJ had soon we where flying over a great canyon as the beast fell over the side as they shrieked. Most of them where able to latch them self on the side of the cliff but I was not there long enough to watch if all of them made it safely. Truly I didn't care.

**EJ's POV**

I landed on the ground after flying for half an hour once I was back to my self I looked at Sarah she was bent over as she cached her breath then I saw the blood seeping through her shirt

"Sarah!" I yelled and rushed over. But how was that possible everyone knew that Sarah was much more vampire then wolf and yet those monsters had pierced her ice like skin

"ugh." I ripped half of my shirt of and tied around her waist as the crouched over. But those where the creatures that I saw in my dream I knew it. But the question was what were they? Did they have a name? how where they created? Questions drowned my head.

"Their not going to stop. They are going to find us if we stay here." I whispered Sarah sighed and looked up at me

" Where are we going to go EJ! We are in the middle of no where with this things chasing us and our family is probably out looking for us! Why did you bring me here."

"Because I know this is what we have to do I can't explain it but I know that it was meant to be like this. I will tell you more later we need to set up camp and get some sleep we will start going farther north tomorrow."

That night I stayed awake unable to sleep as those red hot eyes filled my mind.

**Hoped you liked the chapter write more soon**


	51. Disappearing

**Disappearing **

My eyes snapped open as the snow hit my face my eyes felt like racers it had been a week now plus the time I had been gone ….in my sleep that I had drank I was about to clasps at this point. But that wasn't what was on my mind at the minuet it was a feeling so deep inside me that it only left a whisper on my face. I stood up as the blizzard came down harsher Sarah laid on the opposite side protected by tree braches. I scanned the horizon for any… well beast and then looked back at Sarah.

"Is the girl asleep?" a harsh rasps voice said to my left fourteen meters away

"Yes." My voice was as cold as ice before I turned around and began to walk towards the small man with few hair on his head he held a cane and looked to be about four hundred. Inside my head I could hear the real EJ trapped and trying to force his way through but it was no time for him, he would be able to walk in the daytime. When I reached him I kneeled lowering my head before standing back up

"Hmm, you're almost there. I see"

"Yes it will take only one more week."

"And what about the rest of the Cullen's?"

"Following us. Tracking our sent"

"Good, good." The little man said I felt the small part of me hurt. Images flashed in my mind of Leah. I heard her scream I sunk to the ground

"Don't make me do this" I cried

" don't back down now! I don't care if you want to do this or not it has already started. Remember our little deal." He smiled showing all his brown crooked teeth my head bowed as my face heated up

"EJ?" I heard a small voice behind me speak I looked up to find the old man vanish and Sarah walking up to me "EJ you okay?"

"Yeah… just a night mere." I whispered and got up before heading back to camp for a good nights rest.

The rising sun hit my eyes early in the morning before I stretched my mind was in a blur I was cold from last nights blizzard but the sun was high in sky is it heated the ground. Sarah opened her eyes before getting up

"EJ we need to find food today." She said in a direct tone I nodded before getting up the only problem about this is were would we find this food it didn't look like there where any signs of life other than those beast. Almost every animal would be in hibernation but we would have to try either that or die…. As many people I would rather take the first choice.

"Lets go." I said quietly before running to south.

It was one hour before I caught the sent of a near by animal. I signaled to Sarah and we soon went into crouches as she moved to the other side or the ridge I came to a near patch of bushes where I hid waiting for Sarah's signal. In the years Sarah and I had become the most advance hunters in our family as we worked together. I soon saw what I had smelt. A twelve foot beast stood in front of me only forty yards away luckily the wind was in my favor and blew strongly towards me making his sent hit the inside of my nose my mouth began to water as I could smell the little blood that was stored beneath the beasts white skin. I soon heard a bird chirp to my left and I was off the ground and on top of the white beast back in a second Sarah was close behind and we had him pinned to the ground in nearly three seconds. It let out a ear splitting growl as it thrashed on the ground trying to get us off. It blood red eyes snapped to me when It finally recognized my face it let out a deep throat cough… or maybe it was a laugh it was difficult to tell. It let it's knife teeth revile them self in a smile. Sarah watched in horror as her head snapped back and forth between us. Why was it grinning? I stared in confusion my eyes widening

"Hello EJ" It's voice cracked as it almost hummed the words my throat burned so desperately as I watched it laugh. My anger began to boil

"How do you know my name!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as it exploded out of me my breath now came out in large gulps

"How do I know your name?" it laughed " why wouldn't I? you are the one who it helping us complete our plane… oh but you don't know that yet. But if you may I would like to be freed now." I blinked down at it

"What is it saying EJ?" Sarah asked in a surprised voice I whipped my head over to her as my whole chest moved up in down in a un even measure

"She knows nothing she can't understand me you only can EJ … now let me go." It growled without thinking I jumped off my hands in the air with this movement it withered on the ground flinging Sarah into the air and up into the tree "Thank you." I bowed kneeling to the ground before speeding off like a bolt of lighting. After a few seconds Sarah landed on the ground as light as a feather

"What the hell!" she yelled and came over pushing me roughly I took the full blow hitting the ground "You just let him get away..! and you can understand him! I don't understand you anymore EJ! You're a different person!" the only problem with her saying all of this is that I agreed one hundred present it was like… two people lived in my body and I was gone the really me I was slowly dieing away and I didn't know if I would ever be able to return.

**Sorry for the wait I will write again soon hoped you licked the chapter **


	52. Chapter 52

**so i said to myself when i started this story that i would never do a aouthors note beccuse i always hated whena author did that but i am going to do it any way XD**

**so i have been getting really bad comments for the last chapte so i think i am just going to replace it pretend it never happened. is that cool with everyone so just everyone forget what the last chapter was about or that you evr even read it.**


End file.
